Was I Ever Loved By You?
by BookSmartBrilliance
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, & the envy of her generation. Life can’t get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing around her and she’s forced to see things differently DG Comple
1. The Question

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This fanfic is different from any other I've ever written or read. I hope you enjoy it. Review and I shall love you forever and ever!

****

CHAPTER ONE -- THE QUESTION

__

Knew the signs 

Wasn't right

I was stupid for a while.

Swept away by you

And now I feel like a fool

So confused, my heart's bruised

Was I ever loved by you?

****

Out of Reach _by_ **Gabrielle**

* * * * *

Hermione puts down her tea so quickly the cup rattles. "You what?"

I smiled and took a sip of my own tea. "I'm ready to take us to the next step," I repeated.

She continues to stare at me. "Did Harry say something..."

"Are you kidding?" I ask. "Harry doesn't know what he wants. It took me over a year to get him to ask me to move in with him!"

"Then how do you know he'll want this?"

I sigh. "Of course he will," I say patiently. "We're practically married anyway. I mean we live together and marriage is naturally the next step. All I have to do is get him to ask."

"And just how are you going to get him to do that when he doesn't even know yet that he wants this?"

I lean in conspiratorially. "Well, I've been dropping hints like crazy. Leaving bridal magazines lying around, pointing at every bridal shop we pass. I've even asked him about baby names..."

"What? You're..."

"No, no, no. I'm not pregnant. I was just asking him what he'd want to name our children _if_ we were to get married."

"Oh," she says, looking bewildered.

I take a deep breath and move in for the kill. "You know Harry, though. Oblivious. So I thought maybe...if a friend pointed it out to him..." I pause looking at her hopefully.

She leans back in her chair, frowning. "Ginny...I can't."

"Why not, Hermione? He hasn't picked up on anything and I've been working on him for over a month. He just needs some gentle pushing..."

"I wouldn't push him into a decision like this!"

"Not push," I say quickly. "Just clue him in."

"Can't you ask Ron?" She says, looking like a trapped animal. 

"Hermione, be serious. You remember how Ron was when he found out Harry and I were sleeping together. He'd murder Harry, before he'd get him to propose to me."

"Ginny," she says slowly looking at me steadily. "What if he isn't ready?"

I look her in the eye and smile. "He is." She doesn't look that convinced so I go on. "Trust me. We Weasley women just know these things."

She sighs, finally caving in. "I'll tell him how you feel. If that's what you want but..."

"That's all I want!" I say jumping to my feet. "Thank you, Hermione!"

"But..." she says standing up. "I really think _you _should be the one to tell him. Just sit him down and tell him you think you two should take the next step."

I shake my head. For someone so bright, Hermione can be really dim sometimes. "I can't tell him to ask me to marry him! Where's the romance in that?"

"But that's basically what you've been trying to tell him for the last month or so. What's so romantic about this way?"

"This way," I say, "He thinks he did it on his own. It's better that way."

* * * * *

I leave Hermione's flat ecstatic. That little meeting went rather well. I didn't think she would agree so quickly. Hermione has always been rather odd about Harry and Ron when it came to romantic matters. But then again Hermione is rather odd about alot of things. 

I make my way to the office daydreaming of long white gowns and what our children will look like. I smile to myself remembering the years at school when I thought Harry was out of my reach. All those days spent pining after him and it wasn't until I had finally accepted the fact that it would never be that fate stepped in.

At the age of 24, I had just started my current position as editor-in-chief of WitchWeekly when I had received the phone call that changed my life. 

"Hello?"

"Ginny?"

My heart had jumped into my throat. "Harry?"

"Ron gave me your number at work. Sorry to bother you, but I have a favor to ask..."

"Yes?" 

"The Ministry is having a Christmas Party and...I need someone to go with me. I'd ask Hermione, but she's seeing that bloke Roger and well...are you busy Friday night?"

"I'd love to go." 

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Great then, I'll pick you up at seven."

And that is when our relationship began. He called me six times in the next four months to go to public events with him. I knew it wasn't serious, just something done out of convenience. But then we started spending more time with each other and I felt myself falling all over again for the Boy That Lived. I couldn't help myself. All he had to do was look at me with those eyes and I'd feel all resolve not to get involved melt in an instant. 

The girls at work were thrilled for me. Constantly pestering me for details about Harry, about our relationship, about our sex life. I pretended to be appalled at such questions, but secretly I loved kissing and telling. And when there wasn't much to tell, I made it up. Not that Harry wasn't a great lover. It's just that our relationship was pretty average and I hated for us to lose face in front of the girls...so being in the entertainment industry and a newswoman I embellished a bit. 

Overnight I went from Ginny Who? to Virginia Weasley, successful career witch and love interest of the famous Harry Potter. That was two years ago and I've been the envy of every other witch of my generation ever since. And now Harry Potter was really going to be mine. All mine.

"I know you're the boss, but do you really think that copy is deserving of a full page?" Collin asked looking over my shoulder.

I looked down surprised to find I had written Virgina Weasley Potter over and over again. I'm pretty sure I blush as I quickly put the paper away. "What have you got for me, Collin?"

He doesn't bother hiding his smirk as he places his pictures before me. "Just the usual. Celebrities behaving badly."

"Is that Delaclour tripping down the runway?"

"Yep. I was thinking 'Star model falls' as a headline."

I laugh. "Perfect. I never liked her. Not since she turned down Ron, anyway."

"Oooh, personal vendetta. You must really love this job."

"You know...I do, I really do."

"And what is all this about having Potter as a last name?"

I bite my lip and look at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Hey, this is me you're talking to." 

"I think he's going to ask soon."

"Really? Did you do what the girls told you? With the magazines and bridal shops and..."

I nod and smile happily. "And you owe me ten galleons."

"He hasn't popped the question yet, though. Has he?

"He will."

"The minute he does I'll pay you."

"You're completely broke again aren't you?"

"I prefer...lacking in funds."

I grin at him and we go over the other pictures he's taken. My morning seems to inch by and every five minutes I find myself wondering if Hermione has talked to Harry yet. Then a little after lunch my phone rings.

"Ginny?"

"Harry," I say trying to sound calm and professional.

"Ginny...we need to talk."

"Um...I'm really busy right now. Can we talk tonight, at dinner? We can meet at La Fontaine "

"I..."

"Okay, see you then! Love you!" I say, quickly hanging up. I've been practicing surprised looks for the last week or so in the mirror. No need for Harry to botch our romantic moment because he can't wait to do it in person. I try to concentrate on work, but it's useless. So instead I decide to take the afternoon off and go pick out a new dress for tonight. As I'm walking through the office towards the door the girls all wish me good luck. Thanks Collin.

I spend the rest of the afternoon picking out a sexy red number and getting my hair done. I was going to go home, but for some reason I have it in my mind that that would be bad luck. Almost like the groom seeing the bride before the wedding. So instead I leave Harry a message saying that I have to run some errands and I'll meet him at La Fontaine, our favorite restaurant, at seven. 

* * * * *

Heads actually turn when I enter the restaurant. The dress really is a knockout. I'm led to our usual booth in the corner where Harry is sitting looking adorably nervous. He stands as I approach. "Ginny...wow."

I smile and kiss him on the cheek before taking my seat. 

"You look amazing," he says miserably.

"You don't look so bad yourself. Have you already ordered?"

"Yes, I got your favorite."

I rub his arm, "Mmm...thanks!"

He takes a deep breath. "Hermione came to see me today..."

"Oh look!" I say pointing towards another table. "There's Oliver and Katie."

He looks up and we wave at the couple across the room.

"How was work?" I ask. Doesn't he have any sense of timing? Proposals should come over dessert. It's the sweetest thing...

"Fine." He says turning back to me. "Ginny....we've known each other for a long time and..."

"Is Mr. Billingsley still giving you grief over that Diagon Alley incident?"

He stops and looks at me. "No."

"Oh, good." I say. "Because that wasn't your fault. "

"You know you aren't making this easy."

I look at him innocently as inwardly I sigh. Okay, so maybe it won't be perfect...the important thing is that I will be Mrs. Harry Potter soon. "Making what easy, Harry?"

He takes a deep breath and leans toward me. "Hermione told me how you feel...about us. And I...." He looked at me and seemed to falter. "I wonder if you'll..."

I bit my lip. "Yes. Yes I will." I whisper softly.

"Will what, Ginny?" He asks looking confused.

I roll my eyes and swat him on the shoulder. "Silly man. I will marry you Harry Potter!" I say loud enough for surrounding tables to hear.

Harry turns a deep shade of red. "Ginny..."

I hug him and kiss him on the cheek. "You know you're supposed to offer a ring when you ask the question. But that's okay..."

"Ginny, I wasn't going to ask you to marry me."

I sit up straighter, my smile freezing on my face. "What?"

He looks miserable, "I was going to ask you if you'll hate me once I tell you what I have to tell you."

I can't speak, or move, or even breath. I just stare at him.

"Ginny, we've known each other for a long time. And your friendship means alot to me. I would hate to lose that if we....if we were to break up."

"Friendship?" I say. "Friendship!"

"I know how you feel about me," Harry says quickly. "I love you too...but I can't see myself marrying you. I don't deserve someone like you! You'd give everything and I can only give what I have... and that's just not enough."

"Harry..."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I never meant things to go this far. I never meant to hurt you. A part of me always thought you'd understand."

"Oh, I understand!" I say. "After two years, I'm just not good enough for Harry Potter."

"No! It's not you, it's me!"

I stare at him in shock. "You did not just say that...did you?"

"Ginny...please!"

We look up as a smiling waiter comes up to the table bearing a cake. "Congratulations!" he says. Behind him the surrounding tables are clapping, having heard my acceptance exclamation.

I stand up and before I know what I'm doing I grab the cake and I've chucked it at Harry's head. "You WANKER!"

Then I'm walking towards the door, bits of icing in my hair and on my new dress from where it bounced of Harry. I feel the tears clouding my vision as I apparate home. I stare at our apartment and feel like my heart is gaping wide. Everything I see reminds me of what just happened. His shirt on the couch, his books, his broomstick...

His broomstick. I grab it and throw it out the window. I watch as it falls 27 stories and shatters into a million pieces when it makes contact with the cement below. Then I grab my things and apparate to the only place I can go....The Burrow.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Once again...I beg of you. Please review!


	2. The Fall

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This fanfic is different from any other I've ever written or read. I hope you enjoy it. Review and I shall love you forever and ever!

****

CHAPTER TWO -- THE FALL

__

Just for how long  
Did you know before you left me?  
Nothing to do  
It's up to you  
Use it against me  
  
Use it against me  
Now that you left me  
  
You are ahead of me now  
Because you left me  
Words that I said  
All yours now  
Use it against me  
  
You have erased me  
Now that you left me  
  
**Deuce **by **The Cardigans**

* * * * *

At the Burrow I sit at the kitchen table telling my mother what has just happened. She listens in shocked silence as I recount my day and only ventures to speak when I pause in my crying to blow my nose.

"Oh dear," she says absentmindedly patting my hand. I sigh, relieved to get everything off my chest. At least someone understands how I feel, at least my dear, sweet mother can sympathize..."You threw the cake at him?"

"Mum," I cry, "He just broke up with me!"

"But dear..." she says frowning at me. "Making such a scene! Harry must have been mortified!"

I look at her, not believing my ears. Who is this woman sitting before me? Not _my_ mother, surely. Don't mothers console their only daughters when they get their hearts broken? Don't mothers sympathize or curse the lost lovers? "Surely, you can't be serious!"

"And...his broom," she says pouring herself a bit more tea. "That was very expensive."

"Mum!"

She looks at me. "I mean...well, not that he didn't act terribly, dear. He shouldn't have led you on like that."

It's not much, but I'll take what I can get. "He did! He led me on!"

"But..." she says sighing. "I wonder if he's alright."

Suddenly it hits me. I can't even rely on my own family for sympathy. Harry is an honorary member of our family. He's a son or brother in the eyes of everyone else and because he's Harry most of them will probably back him up.

I get up abruptly. Mom looks up startled. "Where are you going?"

"To bed," I lie.

"Well, goodnight," she says patting my hand. "Things will be better in the morning."

I walk up the stairs slowly fully realizing that if I wanted sympathy I've come to the wrong place for it. If it had been anyone else that had broke my heart most of my brothers would go beat the bloody hell out of them if I asked them to. Anyone else...but not Harry.

I open the door to my room only to find that all evidence that I ever lived there has been removed during one of my mum's redecorating frenzies. Mum's way of dealing with empty nest syndrome to redo each bedroom one by one. My room is now the Yellow room, emanating a cheeriness I don't feel.

I realize with a sigh that I've left my nightgown at the flat and have nothing to sleep in. I step across the hall and rummage through Ron's old dresser. Mum hasn't touched his room yet and it looks the way it did when he graduated ten years ago. It might as well be the orange room, or the Chudley Cannons room, either one. I pull out a sad looking pair of sweat pants and what looks like an old sweater. I open the sweater and feel a pang. It's not Ron's at all but one of the sweaters mom made every Christmas for Harry when we were in school. I move to put it back but instead I pull it towards me and smell it. It still has his unique smell...a kind of freshness. I bite my lip and put it on, cursing myself for being so sentimental.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and it is a sad sight that greets me. My eyes are red from crying, my hair is an absolute mess and Harry's sweater has swallowed any curves I ever had. I look like warmed over crap.

_No wonder he doesn't want you._

I take in a sharp breath. Even my own thoughts have turned against me. Surely, I can't be that horrible, can I? 

_Everything was so perfect, though. Something must have happened._

Suddenly it hits me. Hermione. She was the last one to talk to Harry. Maybe she knows what came over him. I grab my wand and apparate to a spot near Hermione's flat.

* * * * *

I run up the stairs to her front door and ring the doorbell. Behind me the busy London street is full of people enjoying the night life. There is no answer and I ring the bell again.

Hermione opens the door and looks at me startled. "Ginny?"

"Hermione I need to talk to you. Something terrible has happened. I need to know what you told Harry today."

"Ginny..."

I feel the tears falling before I can force them back. "Because he broke it off with me. He left me, Hermione."

She looks absolutely miserable. "Ginny, I'm so sorry..."

And then I notice him standing behind her a frown on his face. "Harry?"

He steps forward so that he is directly behind Hermione and it occurs to me why he might want to break up with me out of the blue. My breath catches and then, suddenly there is a bright flash of light. I turn dazed only to see the face of a photographer emerge from the bushes. He grins at us and disapparates.

I turn back to shocked looks on both their faces. 

"Great, that's going to be all over the front of the tabloids now," Harry mutters.

"You were supposed to be my friend," I say unable to hide the hurt in my voice. Hermione frowns down at me and then her eyes grow wide. She looks back at Harry. "Ginny...we're not."

But I'm already running down her stairs. I miss a step and stumble. I feel my foot fold under me as I fall down the last two stairs. I land hard and cry out as a clutch my ankle.

"Ginny are you alright?" Hermione says rushing down to kneel beside me.

"Don't touch me!"

Harry kneels on my other side. How is it possible that he honestly looks concerned when everything he's done tonight indicates he couldn't care less? He places a hand on my back and I slap it away hastily through my tears.

"Ginny, that looks sprained," says Hermione looking at my ankle. "Won't you just let me..."

"No! Just leave me alone."

Harry sighs, "Ginny, Hermione and I aren't seeing each other behind your back."

I look up at him and then at her. 

"It's true," she says quickly. "Harry and I are just friends. That's all we've ever been or ever will be."

"I got upset and came over here to talk to Hermione. There's no one else."

"Then why?" I ask.

"Let's get you inside," Harry says lifting me easily. I close my eyes at the pain. Not pain from my throbbing ankle but pain from the thought that I'm never going to feel his arms wrapped around me anymore. Hermione follows as takes me inside and lays me gently on her couch. "I'll just get my wand," she says disappearing into her bedroom.

Harry looks down at me his green eyes sad. He's so close, I just want to reach up and kiss him. But I know that would be stupid. He could pull away and I don't think I could take that. So I force myself to lie there.

"Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."

The words hang there between us. It doesn't sound like me at all and it takes me a moment to realize what I've just said.

"Oh, Ginny," he says, and I realize that his eyes are wet. "You didn't do anything."

"Then what? You don't love me? You never did?"

"I didn't want to hurt you,"

"Its too late for that, Harry." I say. "Just tell me what it is. What made you suddenly decide you didn't want to be with me."

"I loved you," he started. "I still love you...but not the way you deserve. I've been a coward, Ginny. I've held on to you because you made everything so easy. You made it so damn easy to be with you." I swallow and he looks up as Hermione enters the room again. "Love should be more than convenience."

Hermione glances up at him at these words and he waves her toward my ankle. He clears his throat and stands up. "I'm leaving."

Neither Hermione or I say anything to him as he grabs his coat and disapparates. Hermione quickly heals my ankle using a spell she invented herself at the hospital. She looks up at me. "There, it will be all better in a day or two."

I shake my head, "No it won't." 

* * * * *

Harry is right. For the next few weeks the three of us are involved in a scandal that appears on every single wizarding paper and magazine except my own. _The Golden Quill _has the most eye catching headline, running "_The Boy Who Loved Two Women_" for three weeks straight complete with a picture of our so called confrontation. It doesn't help that I look the picture of a rejected lover with my wild hair, Ron's sweats and Harry's old school sweater. 

The girls at work avoid looking me in the eye now and Collin collected his bet the day after. Even though he assured me it was only because he was eating three day old Chinese takeout and penniless that he collected at all, it still felt like a slap in the face. 

I'm living with my parents now in the Yellow Room. My family acted the way I expected them to. They were upset, but there were no unnecessary acts of violence. Ron did show the appropriate sympathy, though. When he found out he apparated directly to my office and demanded all the gritty details. Then he had left in search of Harry. I didn't see him again until three days later. When I tried to address the issue he had just stated that they weren't talking and that Harry wasn't good enough for me.

I'm trying to put my life back together. Trying to remember what I was before I was Harry Potter's girlfriend. But whenever I reach deep down inside of me trying to pull on that inner strength, I find nothing. 

Without Harry I'm nothing.

A/N: This was a serious chapter, wasn't it? Next one will not be so angsty and much lighter. What can I say? Breaking up is hard to do. Please be kind...re-view!


	3. Rumors

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This fanfic is different from any other I've ever written or read. I hope you enjoy it. Review and I shall love you forever and ever!

****

CHAPTER THREE -- RUMORS

__

It's your world  
And I was just someone in it  
I never wanted to be your problem  
And it's your life  
And I just wanted to see you live it  
Be the one to help you solve 'em 

I wanted--I wanted it to be  
I wanted--I wanted it to be

Never claimed to be no savior  
I never claimed to be no saint  
I'm just another tool who tried to love you  
Saw the ones before me  
Then I saw the one who took my place  
Took a lot of time just to get on by you.

****

Wanted It To Be by **Sister Hazel**

* * * * *

I sit across from Colin in the busy restaurant pushing my food around on my plate. My eyes wander to couples sitting in booths oblivious to the people around them.

"So how are you really?" he asks between mouthfuls of sweet and sour pork. 

"Fine," I say giving him a small smile.

"Because if you weren't fine...you could tell me," he says chewing.

I look at him a moment before answering. How do you tell your best friend that it hurts to breathe? That sometimes you feel like you're going crazy? That you feel like you're lost and will never be found?

"I'm fine," I repeat.

He nods and that is that. We talk about other things...work, his girlfriend, work, his head wizard, work, his father, work, his landlord, work. 

What I like most about Colin is that he takes the pressure off when it comes to making conversation. He could go on and on for hour just talking about everything and nothing in particular at the same time. He's satisfied with a nod or non-committal noise. He doesn't demand your opinion, feedback or advice, just your attention. All he wants you to do is pretend to listen.

"Ginny?" I look up at him.

"What?"

"I said, Sheila told me you have a meeting with the new boss at three."

"She did, did she?"

"Yes, any idea who it is?"

"None whatsoever. I've never heard of Silver Fox Publishing."

Colin shrugs, "Neither have I. Well..." he says standing and grabbing his camera equipment, "I'm off."

He pretends to pat his pocket, feeling for his wallet and then feigns surprise. I vaguely wonder if he practices that look in the mirror. "I must have forgotten..."

"I've got it," I say, picking up the check.

"Thanks, Gin...I mean, Virginia. You're the best!"

I nod and he walks out on another free meal.

It was Colin's idea that I start calling myself Virginia instead of Ginny. He said it would help me regain my self worth. After he and his head wizard (I think muggles call them psychiatrists) had discussed my situation for a session or two they had decided that "Ginny" simply had too much of a past connected with it. Virginia, however, sounded much more regal and grown up.

Virginia sounds like someone else.

* * * * *

At 2:58 I am frantically trying to clean my office. There are articles everywhere, notes scribbled on scraps of parchment, two or three half full coffee cups and I've only just begun to get it straightened up.

"Bullocks!" I say as I knock a container of black ink off my desk and onto the white carpet. There's no time to clean it up. I glance up at the clock, 2:59. Then I point my wand at the desk and move it over the ink stain. 

There is a knock at my door and I look up to see Marvin Milton from Accounting gracing my doorway. "Come in," I say smiling and hastily shoving the ink bottle ink a drawer. I pause a moment and open the drawer again to make sure I put the lid on it. I had.

I look up and I'm sure my mouth drops as Marvin leads a man into my office. "Gin...Virginia, this is Mr. Malfoy, president of Silver Fox Publishing."

He looks the way I remember him. Same hair, same eyes, same smirk as he steps forward. "Miss Weasley," he says casually, offering his hand. I make no move to shake it though. I couldn't if I tried.

Draco Malfoy cannot be standing here in my office on a Tuesday afternoon. He's supposed to be dead. Murdered at the hand of the Dark Lord himself over ten years ago.

"Virginia," Marvin says frowning.

I swallow and shake his hand nervously. "I'm sorry," I say, "It's just..."

He nods in an annoyed fashion, "You thought I was dead."

"Yes," I say feeling foolish, "Er...please, have a seat."

They sit in the two chairs, now slightly off center, in front of my desk. I'm still staring at Malfoy as I go to sit in my chair, only to find that it's not there. I land hard sprawled on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Instantly Marvin is on his feet leaning over my desk.

"My goodness, are you alright, Virginia?" Marvin asks, frowning and shooting a quick glance over at Malfoy.

"Quite," I say getting up quickly, feeling my cheeks burning. Malfoy is reclining in a chair looking like he wants to laugh. I catch his eye and see a mischievous twinkle there. 

"Lying down on the job, eh, Weasley?" he says with a smirk. And suddenly I feel like I've been transported back through time and we are simply exchanging words in the hall at Hogwarts.

"Shut it, Malfoy," I snap.

Marvin looks at me with horror. And I realize what I've just said to my new boss. Or the man that was my boss until about two seconds ago when I told him to "Shut it."

Malfoy starts to laugh. It's soft at first, more like a chuckle and then it grows louder and louder until he is practically doubled over. Marvin is laughing nervously with him even though it is obvious that he doesn't know why. I simply stand there waiting for the axe to fall and making a mental list of supplies to take with me. I always liked that stapler.

After all, it is fitting that things would go this way, isn't it? Just when things couldn't possibly get worse, just when I thought breaking up with Harry had to be the lowest point, here I was getting fired by my new boss. A Malfoy at that. 

He stands up, tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "Well, we won't keep you, Ms. Weasley. I know you have important work to do."

"Yes...I'll get my things immediately," I say making a grab for the stapler.

"Are you going, somewhere?" He asks one eyebrow cocked slightly.

I set the stapler down quickly. "Of course not, I was just looking at it."

"What?" He asks an amused look on his face.

Marvin steps in front of him. "Sir, perhaps we should take a look at the production department."

Malfoy ignores him, looking at me directly over his head (Marvin is a short stout fellow of only 5'6). "Ms. Weasley, I'd like for us to meet sometime this week to go over the ins and outs of the magazine." 

I blink. _What? I'm not fired? _"O-of course."

"Perhaps over lunch?" he asks. "What day would be best for you?"

"Any," I say quickly. "Just owl me."

"I will," he says nodding, suddenly very business-like. "Now, Mr. Milton, you mentioned the production department?"

* * * * *

After work I find myself sharing a drink with Ron at the pub. He looks terrible. Like he hasn't slept in days and he seems tense.

We sit in silence a moment, neither one of us ever having been gifted at small talk. I watch him as the takes a sip of that disgusting lager he likes and then I ask the question that has been on my mind since I saw him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says looking at a bunch of girls who have just entered.

"Really, what is it?"

"Nothing," he says again not meeting my eye.

I sigh, and take a sip of my drink.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say.

"See, we're both fine."

"Right," I say with a fake cheeriness. "Except, we aren't really, are we?"

"What?'

"We aren't really fine. We just say that because we don't want to have to try to explain what's wrong. If we say it that makes it real and we can't wish or drink it away that way."

"Bloody hell, Ginny. You've been listening to that git Colin again haven't you?"

"No. I'm just tired of not saying what's on our minds. Ron we talk all the time, but we never really talk."

"Keep it down will you? They'll think you're my girlfriend instead of my _sister_." He says the last part loudly so that the girls at the end of the bar will have no doubt. Though, I don't know how much being seen at a pub with your sister is going to help his love life.

"Tell me what's wrong or I'll pretend we're here together."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." I say dangerously.

"Ginny!" He says looking appalled, "That's just disgusting."

"What's wrong, then?"

"Oh, alright. Hermione and I had a fight. There are you happy?"

"No. What about?"

"Stupid things, really," Ron said finishing off his glass and indicating he needed another.

"Harry?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Yeah."

"She's upset you aren't talking to him." I guess.

"She'll get over it."

"You should talk to him," I say looking away.

"No."

"And why not? He's your best friend."

"He was my best friend."

"Until I messed it up."

"You didn't mess things up, Ginny. He did."

There is an awkward silence after this statement. 

"Guess who is my new boss?" I say finally, having given up on talking about deeper issues.

"Who?" Ron asks winking at a girl at the end of the bar.

"Draco Malfoy."

He spits his lager out over the counter, gaining disgusted looks from the girls. "W-what? But he's dead!"

"Obviously not."

"But how?"

"I don't know. But he was sitting across from me in my office at three o'clock this afternoon."

"Be careful around him, Ginny."

I roll my eyes, "Ron I'm not in school anymore."

"Just be careful," he says.

* * * * *

"What I don't understand is this lapse in readership," Malfoy says pointing at the figures between us. "It's been down for three months straight."

I sigh, I know perfectly well what that is. "That would be the love triangle that we didn't cover."

He looks up at me. "I see," he says flatly.

He is so damn hard to read. The boy I remember used to be calm and malicious and his favorite expression was a cross between a sneer and a smirk. It wasn't pleasant, but at least you knew where you stood with him. You were enemies.

But this man was different. He had the same eyes, same hair, same smirk, but most of the time his face was a mask of impassiveness. I had been nervous, meeting him for lunch. Part of me had thought this was just part of some cruel game to get my hopes up and then crush them. It seemed something a Malfoy would do. Not fire me, only to do it the next day over lunch. But he had been perfectly professional all the way through lunch.

"In the future," he says slowly. "We won't have the liberty of granting our Editors such privacy."

I feel my cheeks warm as I nod. "It was a vicious rumor, anyway," I say defensively. "Not a bit of it was true."

"Even so," Malfoy said, "It was news. And our readership is down because we skirted the issue. You should have been putting your side of the story out there."

"My private life isn't something that I'm willingly going to give people access to," I protest.

"When you're in the spotlight, that's not something you get to choose." He said leaning back into his chair. "You gave up your privacy the minute you started seeing Potter."

"I don't see you out there telling your story," I point out as I lean forward. "There have been plenty of rumors about you too." I'm getting angry despite my best intentions not to.

"That's because there's nothing to tell," he says coldly. I can tell by the way his fingers curled momentarily that I've hit a nerve.

"Nothing always means something."

"Weasley, you don't know what you're talking about." He says leaning forward. "So why don't you..."

"Ginny?" I look up startled. I know the voice before I see the familiar face.

It's Harry. And falling all over him is Monique Monet, a pretty dark-haired witch that he's worked with for years. I look up at him open-mouthed not sure what to say. Part of me wants to run from him screaming and the other has this uncontrollable urge to wrap my arms around him and never let go. Luckily I don't have to say anything at all because he's distracted by the man sitting across from me..

"Hello, Potter." drawls Malfoy, instantly losing his business edge. "Fancy seeing you here." 

* * * * *

****

A/N: Well that's a new twist, isn't it? 

Special Thanks to you beautiful, beautiful people who reviewed.

Nicole _I'm glad you love it! You're reviews are always so encouraging!_

Cyclo _I hope things have been cleared up a bit. More to come!_

Qwerty _I'm glad you had a laugh or two, and Ron didn't beat the crap out of Harry...though I wish he had_


	4. Blind Date

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This fanfic is different from any other I've ever written or read. I hope you enjoy it. Review and I shall love you forever and ever!

****

CHAPTER FOUR -- BLIND DATE

Don't tell me what it's all about 

`Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out 

Out of those chains, those chains that bind you 

That is why I'm here to remind you.

What do you get when you fall in love? 

You only get lies and pain and sorrow 

So, for at least, until tomorrow 

I'll never fall in love again 

Oh, I'll never fall in love again

****

I'll Never Fall In Love Again by **Mary Chapin Carpenter**

* * * * *

Harry looks from me to Malfoy, his eyes widen when he realizes who he's staring at. "Malfoy?"

"Nice to see you too, Potter."

"I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Malfoy finishes. "Not quite."

Harry says nothing as he takes in his old school rival. He may have forgotten my presence momentarily, but Monique certainly hasn't. She's looking at me like I'm a piece of bubblegum stuck to the bottom of her stiletto. 

"Hello Harry," I try to say calmly, though it sounds a bit weak. "How are you?"

He turns and looks at me closely. "Fine," he says slowly, "And you?"

What hurts the most is that he's probably telling the truth. He has been _fine_. Not hopelessly lost like I am. Monique isn't touching him, but she moves closer to Harry. Almost as if she's saying "He's mine now". I want to throw my glass of water in her face, but I don't. 

Instead I swallow, manage a weak smile and say, "Fine, fine."

His eyes seem to soften and he frowns slightly. He knows I'm lying. I glance over at Malfoy and I see it in his eyes too, a sort of recognition. Hell, even Monique the Muppet can see that I'm lying. I suddenly feel like crying.

"Potter," says Malfoy, drawing Harry's attention toward himself again, "Isn't there an old lady that needs help crossing the street somewhere?"

Harry blinks. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be saving the world, or sharpening pencils in that large office job the Ministry gave to you? Surely you have something to occupy your time rather than wasting ours." 

I see Harry visibly tense. Malfoy's words have hit a nerve. He's always been rather sensitive about the job he was handed by the Ministry after defeating the Dark Lord. 

"Malfoy what are you doing here anyway?" Harry asks.

"I was having a pleasant dinner, until you came along."

Harry looks at Malfoy and then to me. "You mean you two are together?"

"We're sitting at the same table, aren't we?" 

"He's my new boss," I say quickly, "It's just a business meeting." 

"Harry, let's go," says Monique grabbing him by the arm. "We're going to be late."

"Yes, pencils await, Potter."

Harry ignores Malfoy and turns to me. "It was good seeing you again, Ginny."

He could have been talking to a mere acquaintance for all the feeling behind it.

I nod, not able to say anything else, and watch as they disappear into the surrounding tables. I turn back to Malfoy to see a smile playing on his lips. "He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

I glare at him, "Why did you do that?'

He looks slightly surprised, "Do what?"

"Pretend like we were here...together!"

"Weasley, we _are _here together."

"You know what I mean! You were egging him on. You wanted him to come at you."

"Did I?" he asks, looking bored.

"Yes, you did."

"Didn't you?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"No!" I say quickly.

"It's a shame he didn't. It would have made a good story."

"You can't be serious."

"One thing I've learned, Weasley. Sometimes where there isn't any news you've got to make your own."

"That's the most immoral, underhanded, dirty and sleazy thing I've ever heard."

"It's good business. People want to be entertained. You know that."

"All I know is that I shouldn't have expected anything more from a Malfoy."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asks, his eyes glinting.

"Nothing. Just once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin."

"And once a hopeless Gryffindor, always a hopeless Gryffindor. When are you going to stop putting on a brave face and get him back?"

I look at him aghast. "What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him. Like it didn't bother you seeing him here. Who are you trying to fool?"

"What right do you have to tell me about anything?" I ask, scooting my chair away from the table. "You come out of nowhere thinking you can tell me how to live my life? You don't care."

"Of course I don't." He said, his voice low. "I _do _care about my galleons though, and I have quite a few invested in _Witch Weekly_. I need an editor who is thinking about her magazine. Not off in I-Worship-The-Ground-Harry-Potter-Walks-On Land. I can't have you thinking about Potter while the magazine goes down in flames. My galleons are involved, therefore I'm willing to overstep bounds that I normally wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. You're love life being one of them." 

He leans towards me as the waiter lays the check on the table between us. 

"Pull yourself together, woman. You weren't the youngest editor in the history of _Witch Weekly_ because of your good looks. Believe me, I checked. You were the best at your job. You still could be. You've got three months to pull _Weekly _out of the hole it's in. Three weeks to prove to me that you still have it in you. But first you're going to have to pull your head out of the sand and look around you. There are stories out there to be told if you'll just look. Who knows, you might even find your own."

I stare at him open-mouthed as I've found myself, once again, unable to speak.

"And don't even think about quitting." he says smugly as he stands and pulls some galleons from his pocket, throwing them on the table. "You do, and I'll have you blacklisted so fast you won't know what hit you. See you at the office." Then I watch as he disapparates, leaving me alone with my thoughts. 

`Only a Malfoy. Only a Malfoy would threaten me with thinly veiled complements and then prevent me from quitting by using his wealth. I sighed, once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. 

* * * * *

It's finally Friday night and I'm lounging about the house in a pair of Ron's old pajamas. They are a tad big, but comfortable nevertheless. I'm bored out of my mind. Mum and Dad are sitting downstairs talking about Charlie's upcoming wedding. Honestly, I had all given up on Charlie ever getting married when he had turned thirty and there was still no sign of a significant other. He had surprised us all last week, though by owling us to tell us he had proposed to his girlfriend, Karen, and she had accepted.

I pick up a book on my bedside table that Colin has lent me. It's called, "How To Be the Woman You Are." I wonder why Colin has such a book, as he is not a woman. Perhaps he bought it for me, which doesn't explain why he can afford self-help books, but never dinner. And for that matter, if I am the woman I am, how can I be her? I already am her, aren't I?

I flop down on my bed and open the book in an effort to answer my questions when my door flies open. "There you are," says a grinning, Fred. "Come on, then."

"Come where?"

"With me. We're having dinner with George."

"I don't remember that."

He ignores me. "Hurry, will you?"

I look down at the book in my hand a moment and then toss it aside. "Okay. Just let me get dressed."

Five minutes later I descend the stairs having thrown on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and my leather jacket. 

"You aren't going to wear that, are you?" Fred asks raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" I ask a little offended that a man who once wore a fluffy pink bunny suit for publicity is critiquing my wardrobe.

"Well, it's not very sexy, is it?"

"Sexy?" I ask. "Since when do I have to dress sexy for my twin brothers?"

"It does look a bit drab, dear," Mum says, adding her two sickles. "Maybe you should wear something more colorful."

"That's it." I say stopping on the bottom stair. "I'm staying."

"No you aren't," Fred says grabbing my hand. "That'll do, come on."

"Where are we going?" I ask as he pulls me toward the fireplace.

"Hogsmeade. George is closing up shop."

He steps in into the fireplace, tosses some Floo Powder and says, "The Three Broomsticks." I watch as he disappears. 

"Have a nice time, dear." Mum says from her needlework. Dad is nodding off behind his paper. I sigh and step in the fireplace. I toss the Floo powder and say "The Three Broomsticks."

* * * * *

Fred is waiting for me and we make our way over to the corner booth occupied by George.

"Hey, Ginny" he says grinning at me. 

"Hello George," I say taking a seat across from him and Fred. Fred is looking around eagerly. "Who are you looking for? Are Angelina and Alicia joining us?"

"Ah, they had other plans." says Fred with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Oh," I say, slightly disappointed. It's been ages since I've talked to my sister-in-laws. In fact its been ages since I've had any female to talk to. (Besides Mum, who most definitely doesn't count.) It's almost funny how my life is full of men, just all the wrong kinds.

"Ginny, we want you to meet someone," says Fred. I look up to see a tall, dark haired man approaching, his hands full of butterbeers. "This is Lars Stephano. A business associate of ours."

He flashes me a smile as he unloads his cargo and offers his hand. I shake it and look up to see George and Fred grinning at each other. It doesn't take me long to figure out what's going on. 

"Lars here has been working for us for about three months," George says. He makes it sound as if it is on par with winning a Nobel Peace Prize. 

"Isn't that nice," I say glaring at George and Fred.

"Isn't it?" Fred says smiling broadly at me. 

"Your brothers tell me you work for Witch Weekly," Lars says handing me a butterbeer.

"Yes, I do." I say, taking the proffered drink.

"That sounds terribly interesting," he says, staring at me.

"Oy, Fred!" George says suddenly hitting himself on the head in an overdramatic attempt at surprise. "I forgot completely we were supposed to go to the show with Angelina and Katie tonight, remember?"

Fred raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah! How could we have forgotten?"

I put down my butterbeer and cross my arms. "Which show?"

Fred shrugs. "Um...that really long, musical, boring one..."

George frowns at me. "Ginny, this is terrible. You should stay and eat with Lars."

"Yes, on us!" Fred says standing up. "Get whatever you like."

"Terribly sorry for having to run." George says not looking sorry at all. "You know the girls, though. They'll have our heads if we're late!"

"You two have fun, now," Fred says with a wink and they practically run away before I can say another word

"Too bad they had to go," Lars says. "So sudden."

The twins have managed to get me again. This time they haven't set me up for a prank, they've set me up on a blind date. I have to give it to them, I walked right into it.

"So..." Lars says, grinning at me.

I don't return his smile, "So what exactly did the twins tell you about me?"

"Well, they told me that you work at Witch Weekly. You're too smart for your own good. and you hate Quidditch. What they didn't tell me is how pretty you are." he says moving closer. I scoot away from him. "Look, I have to go. Can you let me out please?"

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

He frowns, "But why? We're just getting to know one another."

I look him in the eye. "I don't want to get to know you."

He looks genuinely hurt, "Why not?"

"Look, I'm sure you're a really great guy. But Fred and George are the last two people that I would want trying to set me up."

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Consider yourself lucky. Think about it this way, I'm letting you off the hook."

"Off the hook?"

I sigh, wishing he would just let me out. "Did they tell you I bite my nails? Well, I do. I eat in bed, I forget birthdays, I double-dip, I'm mean when I'm drunk, I don't think before I speak, I'm a slob, I smoke occasionally, I hate children, I eat everything in sight when I'm depressed, I'm a terrible liar, and everything I touch turns to absolute rubbish. Did they tell you that?" I ask pushing him out of the booth. He looks at me shocked as I climb out. "I didn't think so," I say as I grab my coat and hurry out the door.

"Wait!" Lars calls behind me as I make my way up the street towards the joke shop. 

I shut my eyes. Why can't everyone just leave me alone.

"Ginny, wait!" He says grabbing my coat. 

"What?" I snap, turning to look at him. He looks slightly scared of me now. 

"Can we start over? I mean, I don't think we got off on the right foot."

"No, we can't start over. I want to go home."

"You can't go home. You're brothers are going..." he stops abruptly. "I mean, I'd hate for us to part company like this."

"My brothers are going to what?" I ask, taking a step towards him. He looks away from me quickly. 

Suddenly, it hits me. "What did they promise you in return for going out with me?"

"N-nothing," he says stepping back. 

"WHAT?" I scream.

"J-just a couple of galleons, that's all."

"They _paid _you?" I ask, unable to believe my ears. "They paid you _money_?"

He nods. 

I make a frustrated noise and exhale through my nose. They're dead. Both of them. I wrap my coat around me and start walking up the street again.

"Ginny," Lars calls out meekly behind me.

"What?" I say, annoyed as I stop outside the joke shop and turn to look at him.

He shrinks back slightly and turns slightly red, "I'll give the money back. I...I just wanted to know if I could call you sometime. You're kind of cute when you're angry."

I turn without saying another word, mutter the security password for the shop and slam the door behind me.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Men! Need I say more? :D 

I love all my reviewers!!!!

Nicole _I'm glad you approve of the addition of Draco. _

Qwerty _Ron didn't attack Harry because it wasn't worth it. And the beginning is a bit like Legally Blonde, isn't it? Maybe I was thinking about it sub-consciously. :)_

Chocolate Muse _No promises on Draco. I'm not sure what he wants right now. :)_

Sunkist_ *blush* Thank you so much for your kind comments! They completely made my day!_

Sunshine89_ Thanks for the encouragement!_

Jennsylvania_ You totally rock! Thank you for pointing out all the parts that I wanted my readers to notice! I'm glad that Ginny's emotions are coming across properly._

Seekerpeeker_ *mad huggles* Three reviews in a row! I'm honored! I'm tickled pink by your remarks!_

Krismione_ Ginny is a bit annoying at the beginning isn't she? Hopefully this reality check will do her good._

Flavoftheweek_ No snogging...yet. And Harry's not all that bad...insensitive git, yes...but he's confused. Perhaps he can be redeemed? Perhaps Not._


	5. Letting Go

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This fanfic is different from any other I've ever written or read. I hope you enjoy it. Review and I shall love you forever and ever!

This chapter dedicated to the beautiful _Sunkist_. 

Also...minor change in names. In the last chapter I had said Angelina and Katie were Fred and George's wives. Except...I had already had Katie with Oliver in chapter one. Oops! So....Angelina and _Alicia _are the better halves of the red headed menaces. :D

****

CHAPTER FIVE -- LETTING GO

__

Piece by piece I take apart   
This complicated heart   
And I hope to find   
Something I can prove is real   
I can feel is truth   
I can say is mine   
That's all I ever wanted to be   
The closer that I got   
The further I could see   
But when lovers change   
And the night feels strange   
We choose our road   
The letting go  
  
**The Letting Go **by **Melissa Etheridge**

* * * * *

Angelina looks surprised to see me when she opens the door. "Ginny! What are you doing here? Come in!" She opens the door and I step inside the house she and Fred bought four years ago when they were married. I can hear laughing coming from the living room at the end of the hall. "How are you?" she asks flashing me a smile.

"Angry," I say. Her smile instantly dissolves into a frown and her shoulders drop. 

"What did they do now?" she says tiredly, "Don't tell me they had you try that new fountain quill of theirs. I don't know how many sweaters I've ruined since they came up with that idea..."

"It's not that." I say not offering more. Her frown deepens. She nods towards the living room and I follow her to the doorway, "Fred!"

"What?" Fred asks looking up from his seat.

"You have company," she says.

I say nothing as Fred and George look up at me identical grins on their faces. Alicia glances up and smiles broadly at me. "Hello Ginny."

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Fred asks.

"Yes, you're supposed to be chatting it up with Lars," George says with a knowing smile.

"And you two are supposed to be at the show, if I recall correctly," I say.

"Well, of course there's no show," Fred says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We saw the chemistry between you and Lars," George adds, raising his eyebrow. "We didn't think you'd want your older, stuffy brothers getting in the way. We were trying to help you out."

"When I need your help," I say through gritted teeth, "I'll ask for it."

"What did you do?" Angelina said directing a very practiced look at Fred.

Fred frowned. "All we did was set her up on a blind date."

"All you did was pay some guy to go out with me!" 

"You did _what_?" Angelina and Alicia say in unison.

"Bloody hell," George muttered. "I told you we should have gone with Jacque. He never would have told her about the money."

"Do you know how humiliating that is?" I asked looking at the both of them. "To know that your own brothers think they have to pay someone to go out with you! You think I'm so horrible that I can't get a date on my own? Is that it?"

"Ginny, that's not it at all," George said taking a step toward me.

"We thought a date would cheer you up." Fred said getting frustrated with the angry looks being shot at him by the females in the room.

"By paying someone to go out with her?" Angelina asks, her hands on her hip. "Honestly, Fred!"

"What were you thinking?" Alicia asks George.

"You're all overreacting!" Fred says defensively. "We were just trying to help!"

"Well I don't need your help." I snap.

"Oh, because you're just doing fine on your own. Is that it?" Fred asks me angrily.

"Yes!"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," he says. "We've watched you sit around feeling sorry for yourself for the last three months. Hiding out at The Burrow, or at the office, acting like you're afraid to get out in the real world again. It's time you got over Harry. He's had no trouble getting over you, has he?"

I feel like someone has just punched me in the stomach. 

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina said stepping forward. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Angel, it's true and you know it."

Angelina's eyes flashed. "Oh, because if I was to up and leave you tomorrow you'd be able to forget everything we had in three months time?" She snorted. "Good to know how much I mean to you."

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" Alicia said standing up and glaring at the twins.

"Now wait a minute," said George.

"I think you two should leave," Angelina said sternly.

"What?" Fred asked looking indigent.

"You heard me. I think you should leave."

"Both of you." Alicia added.

"This is my house!" Fred said.

"Your house?" Angelina said, "Your house? I thought it was _our _house."

"You two can't kick us out like this!" George said stepping up beside Fred.

"Watch us!" Angelina said as her and Alicia faced off against the twins.

"Woman..." Fred said, warningly.

"Woman!" Angelina said pulling out her wand. "Didn't I tell you never to call me that?" 

"STOP IT!" I yell, startling all of them. They turn to look at me. "_I'm _leaving." 

I start walking down the hall towards the door. 

"Wait Ginny, we're coming with you." Alicia says and I can hear her hurrying after me.

"What? Where are you going?" George demands.

"Out," Alicia calls over her shoulder. 

"And don't bother waiting up," Angelina says, "You won't be getting anything from this _woman_, tonight."

"Nor this one," Alicia says taking my arm in hers and nodding with satisfaction as Angelina slams the door behind us.

* * * * *

"I think we handled that rather well," Alicia says taking a sip of her rum and coke. We are sitting at a muggle pub a few blocks from Angelina's house, having decided on an impromptu girls' night out.

"Indeed," Angelina says with a wry smile. "That should make them think twice about interfering in your love life again, Ginny."

I smile at them. "Thanks."

"Though," Alicia says. "They did have your best interests at heart. They just want to see you happy. We all do."

"I don't think I know what happy is anymore," I say taking a sip of my gin and tonic. Harry used to call my gin and tonics, "Gin Gins". I swallow the memory with the alcohol.

"You will," Angelina says, "Just give it time. Despite what our husbands think, broken hearts don't heal overnight."

"His seemed to heal rather quickly," I say.

"He's a man," Alicia says simply, "He doesn't have a heart, he has a..."

"Is that Draco Malfoy over there?" Angelina says slamming her drink down in shock. 

"Where?" Alicia says looking up. I follow Angelina's nod and notice Malfoy deep in conversation with a beautiful blonde woman. "It is!" Alicia hisses, "I thought he was..."

"Dead." I finish for her. "He's not. He's the new owner of the Weekly."

"What's he doing in a muggle bar?"

I shrug and finish off my drink. "Probably the same thing we're doing in a muggle bar." I say as I wave the waiter over and order another.

"He's aged well, hasn't he?" Alicia comments looking over her glass at the couple.

"It's a wonder he's even aged at all," Angelina says. "By rights he should be dead or locked away in Azkaban with that last name."

"Where has he been? I wonder." Alicia says as we watch the woman stand up suddenly. She shakes her head vehemently, grabs her purse and leaves quickly. Malfoy sighs, throws down some money and follows her. I'm glad he didn't notice me. Another lecture is the last thing I need right now. What I need right now is another drink.

* * * * *

"Do you talk to Hermione much?" Angelina asks me. I'm feeling pleasantly lightheaded and have lost track of my Gin Gins. 

"No, not really. She's called a couple of times, but I never call her back."

"Why not?"

"It's silly, really...but I feel like she's more his friend than mine."

"Ah," Angelina says nodding. "So Harry got Hermione and you got Ron?"

"Something like that."

Alicia laughs a little too loudly. "I think you got the problem child in the separation. Poor Ron, he hasn't had a date since Fudge was in office."

"That's not true, he dated Katie's cousin for a while. What was her name?" Angelina asks.

Alicia snorts, "Marlene?"

"Yes!" Angelina says slapping her hand on the table. "She had that horrible chipmunk laugh!"

"Oh I know! Once, at the end of a double date, George had to hold me back from spellotaping her mouth shut!"

I almost spit my drink out I'm laughing so hard. "I remember Marlene," I say. Then I try to imitate her laugh, a horrible impression, that gets me stares from the muggles around us and causes Alicia to almost fall of her chair from laughing so hard. 

"I heard she got married," Angelina says when we've finally caught our breaths.

"That's true love, then," Alicia says finishing off another drink.

"I don't understand it, though." Angelina says, sobering a bit. Well, as much as you can sober in a muggle bar at Midnight. "Ron's a good guy. Why hasn't he been snatched up by some girl?"

"Because he's always looking for the wrong sort of girl." 

"I don't think it's that," I say. "I think he just doesn't know where to start."

"Too bad we couldn't pick a girl out for him." Angelina says, "Someone who deserves him."

I laugh, "You mean set him up on a blind date with someone?"

They grin at me. "I suppose we couldn't do that, could we? Not after tonight."

"George and Fred would loose all respect for us," Alicia says nodding.

"It would be fun though, wouldn't it?" Angelina says her eyes shining.

I smile to myself. I _would _be fun. Suddenly an idea hits me and I knock over my drink in my excitement. "That's it!"

"What is?" Angelina asks trying to mop up the mess I've just made.

"This is perfect! We can have a contest!"

Angelina looks over at Alicia, "How many of those gin and tonics has she had?"

Alicia shrugs, "I don't even know how many of these _I've_ had."

"A contest held by Witch Weekly. And Ron will be the prize!"

"What?" Angelina asks, clearly not following my line of thought.

"We'll ask single women to send in their picture and fill out a questionnaire..." I say pulling out a notepad and writing my ideas down furiously. "And the winner gets a date with Ron!"

Angelina and Alicia burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter, causing every head to turn and stare. 

"Oh!" Alicia says holding her sides. "Can you imagine women fighting over Ron?"

"A few glamour shots, a little elaboration here and there and I bet I can make Ron absolutely irresistible to my readers."

"Do you think he'll be up for it, though?" Angelina asks wiping away tears from laughing so hard.

"Are you kidding?" I ask with a confident grin, "Women throwing themselves at him? He'll love it!"

* * * * *

"No way."

"Ron!" I say loudly, instantly wincing at the sound of my own shrill voice. I'm still trying to nurse my killer hangover from our girls' night out. "Come on. This is your dream come true. Your turn to shine, to be in the spotlight. You're telling me you don't want to meet beautiful, talented women who want to meet you?"

"Not like this!" He says standing up and walking to the tiny kitchen in his flat.

I follow him. I'm not going to give it that up easily. It is a brilliant idea. Even if I did come up with it when I was completely plastered. "What's wrong with it? Do you know of any other magazine where you'll have the opportunity to be a centerfold!"

He grimaces, "Mum reads that magazine!"

"Think of how proud she'll be!"

"NO." He says pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ron, please!" I say blocking the door so that he can't walk back out into the living room. "You don't understand. I'm desperate!"

"Why me?"

"What's the big deal? You go to the pub all the time hoping to meet a girl. This is so much simpler! You don't have to do any work. You don't have to come up with witty things to say, you don't have to run the risk of rejection, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty...I mean, handsome." I take a deep breath. "Just think of this one as Ginny approved."

He frowns at me, though I can see he's thinking about it.

"Have I ever led you wrong?"

"Well there was that time I had to enter the bloody Chamber of Secrets to find you..."

"Ron!"

"Oh, alright. But she'd better be pretty." 

* * * * *

Sunday night I lie in my bed staring up at the ceiling. It's been a busy weekend to say the least. Even though today was Sunday I've been busy putting things into motion. Colin will be taking Ron's glamour shots tomorrow afternoon, and I've already got a layout in my mind's eye. 

I smile to myself, this is going to be fun. Not only that, it's a way to help Ron. Ron who is always there when I need him. Who would never dream about paying someone to go out with me. In fact, he's more likely to pay someone _not _to go out with me. Despite that unpleasant thought, he's always been my favorite brother and it feels good to finally be able to do something for him. I just hope I don't mess it up.

I close my eyes and push those thoughts away quickly. I won't mess it up. I can do this. I can find someone for Ron. I can impress Malfoy. And I can get over Harry.

I open my eyes. 

I can get over Harry?

The thought came so easily. It just slid in with the others. I had sounded so sure of myself. Was it possible that I was ready to let go?

I can do this.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Yay! Stud!Ron. 

I love all my reviewers!!!! So much so that I completely ignored my Myrtle fic to write another chapter of this fic. Bad!Audrey! But it was so much fun writing it that I'm not sorry at all. Hope you enjoy it. :D

Jennsylvania_ Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. :) I won't hold it against you. Slytherins make things interesting. Especially Draco._

Leah_ I'm glad you like it!_

Nicole _Or is it Micara? Romance ahoy! I know it's taking me forever to build up to it, but hopefully it will be worth it. _

Chocolate Muse _Exactly! Men. Will they ever learn? :)_

Cosmoz_ Have you been looking at my notes?! Thanks for the compliment!_

Sunkist_ This chapter is dedicated to you, dear. You don't know how much your review meant to me. I was touched._

Seekerpeeker_ I'm honored you think mine is one of the ones worth reading!_

Flavoftheweek_ Yes! Poor Lars...but he'll be back. :D_

Isadora _I'm glad you liked it! _

.


	6. Tis the Season

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: Apologies, apologies, apologies. These last couple of weeks have been unbelievably hectic. Here is Chapter Six for your reviewing pleasure. I haven't really mentioned what time of year it is in the other chapters, so I am hereby stating here and now that this chapter is in December. It's the Christmas season, thus the talk of Christmas and Santa Hats.

If all goes as planned there will be another chapter posted by Christmas.

****

CHAPTER SIX -- 'TIS THE SEASON

__

Silence stared me in the face

And I finally heard it's voice

It seemed to softly say

That in love you have a choice

Today I got the answer

And there was a world of truth behind it

Love it out there waiting somewhere

You just have to go and find it

I believe in love, I believe in love

Love that's real, love that's strong

Love that lives on and on

Yes, I believe in love

  
**I Believe In Love **by **The Dixie Chics**

* * * * *

"I can't do this," Ron says shying away from the camera.

"Ron, you promised!" I chide, grabbing his arm and marching him back in front of the backdrop. He's wearing a Santa hat, a pair of boxers with tiny red hearts on them and nothing else. He wouldn't look bad, except his face is the same color of the hearts.

"Ginny, I'm going to be a laughingstock!"

"No you won't," I say reassuringly. "Just think sexy."

Colin standing a few feet away is trying to hide a smile as he raises his camera. "Okay, let's try again."

Ron stands there looking at the camera with his trademark worried grimace on his face.

"Ron," I say exasperated, "I said 'sexy', not 'in pain'."

Ron takes a deep breath and widens his grimace. Colin lowers his camera with a sigh. 

"I know what he needs," he says, "Be back in a minute."

I nod and glance down at my watch. We've been here an hour and still have nothing to show for it. Ron frowns at me. 

"Can't you find someone else?"

"Ron, for the hundredth time no. Trust me, it's going to be great. You just need to loosen up a little."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Colin says, returning with a glass of clear liquid. "A few sips of this and you'll be fine."

"What is it?" Ron asks taking the glass uncertainly and sniffing it.

"Morgana's Abersnythe."

"What?" Ron says moving the glass away from him quickly.

My head snaps up. "Colin, that's illegal!"

"Only in Britain," Colin says calmly. "It's perfectly acceptable in other parts of the world. It's fine, see." He takes the glass and takes a sip.

My mouth drops open. "Colin!"

"It's perfectly fine, Virginia. It just helps you relax. Go on, Ron."

Ron looks at me uncertainly. 

I shrug, "Maybe it would help?"

"Ginny I'm an Auror! I can't drink MA!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Then get out there and take the pictures. It's not that hard, Ron. Just try."

Ron opens his mouth to protest.

"Ron!" I say. "You _promised_! Now just do it."

He sighs. "Give me that," he says grabbing the glass from Colin and taking a huge gulp.

I step back. I certainly hadn't been expecting that. MA is a colorless, tasteless and odorless substance that is very potent, relaxing and addictive. One sip was enough to knock a man Hagrid's size on his arse.

"That's the spirit!" Colin says smiling broadly. "Now get out there and show us what you've got."

Ron swallows and marches back towards the backdrop. Colin turns on a bit of music and shouts out directions. I watch with amazement, and not some alarm, as Ron slowly begins to warm up to the idea of being a British sex icon. After what seems forever and a considerable bit of life scarring on my part (one should never see her brother attempt the Macerena in boxers), Colin is finally out of film. 

"That was great Ron!" Colin calls out as he makes his way to the dressing room.

Ron turns around, slightly unsteadily, points a finger at him and winks.

Oh God.

"Colin," I say nervously, "How much MA did you give him? Do you think he had too much?"

Colin looks at me blankly for a moment and then starts to chuckle.

"I didn't give him any."

"What?" I ask taken aback. "But the glass..."

"Water." Colin says packing up his camera.

"Water?" I repeat rather loudly. "You mean that was water that you gave him?"

"Yep. You'd be surprised how impressionable people are."

Ron emerges from the dressing room wearing a broad smile and considerably more clothing. He puts his arm around my shoulder and grins at me as he slurs his words, "You know Ginny, that was kind of fun." 

* * * * *

I look up startled as the door to my office is thrown open. A miffed looking Malfoy storms in and throws a copy of Witch Weekly on my desk. 

"Weasley, what the hell is that?" he asks pointing savagely at the cover that features Ron.

I smile up at him, "That is Ron in boxers."

"I know that! What is it doing on my magazine? I told you to increase circulation not bring it to a bloody halt."

"I will increase circulation. Did you bother reading the article?" I say patiently. I will not let him get to me. I will not.

"Yes, and I'm still at a loss as to how you plan on increasing circulation with this excuse for a charitable dating service."

"Do you know who the majority of our readers are? Witches between the ages of 18 and 35. Many of them single women who buy our magazine weekly to find out how to catch a wizard. We are a women's magazine after all. That's why this is a perfect idea. Ron is a celebrity, though not as well known as...Harry, he is a war hero. He's an auror, women love a man in uniform. He's decent looking, he's well off and he's single. He's every reader's dream."

"He's my nightmare. I swear Weasley, do you not know how to separate your personal life from your professional life?"

"Yes, of course I do!" I say standing up.

"It doesn't seem like it. I wouldn't be surprised if you have your mum writing articles on knitting next week."

I opened my mouth to reply that she does have quite a talent when it comes to knitting, when Colin stepped through the door without knocking. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers. "Virginia, these came for you a minute ago."

"For me?" I ask looking at the bouquet in awe.

"Yes, who are they from?" Colin asks setting them down and handing the card to me.

"Creevey, we were having a meeting," Malfoy says dangerously.

Colin blinks at Malfoy, as I open the card.

"Sorry about the other night. I hope we can meet again, sometime. Love, Lars." I read out loud.

"Lars! Who is Lars?" Colin asks.

I sigh, moving the flowers out of my line of vision. "No one."

"It doesn't look like he's no one," Colin says giving me a pointed look.

"Creevey, get out." 

"You can tell me later," Colin says winking at me. "I can see you're busy."

"How long has that idiot been working here?" Malfoy asks when Colin has shut the door.

"Years, he's a very good photographer."

"He's annoying as hell."

"Look, you told me I had three weeks. You also said I was the best at what I do. All I'm asking for is a little faith. I guarantee you, readers will love this contest."

Instead of responding Malfoy reaches across my desk and picks up the note that came with the flowers. He turns it around and reads the back. 

"P.S. I never should have accepted money for your company," He raises an eyebrow at me.

"It's a long story," I say hoping he won't ask for more.

"I have time for this one."

"Don't you know how to separate personal matters from professional ones? This is not a professional matter." I say my cheeks burning.

"It sounds professional to me," He says. "Anything that requires payment for services is considered professional."

"I don't have to tell you anything. You're just going to laugh at me."

"You really don't have a choice, Weasley."

"Promise not to laugh."

"I can't in good conscience do that."

"Since when do you have a conscience?"

"Since when do you hire male prostitutes?"

"He's not a male prostitute!" I say shrilly. "He's just some guy Fred and George hired to go out with me."

"There's a difference?" Malfoy asks, grinning at me.

"Yes!" I say as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. Though in all actuality I really can't see the difference.

"What is it then?"

"Lars was more like a paid escort." Yes, that's it.

"I see," says Malfoy smirking in a way that makes me want to punch him. He's still just as haughty as ever. "I want to meet with you next Wednesday to talk about the next issue."

"You want to meet on Christmas day?"

He blinks and looks at me a moment. "Is that Christmas? Sure, why not."

"I can't!" I cry. "I mean it is Christmas, my family will be home."

"Oh yes, family." he says, and I swear I see something almost like sadness in his eyes.

"The day after, then?"

"What are you doing for Christmas?" I blurt out before I've even thought about it. Curiosity killed the cat.

I can't believe it, but he looks a bit flustered. "Working, actually."

"Working on Christmas?"

"Yes," he says tersely. "What about the day after, is that good for you?"

"Come home with me," I say. 

"What?" he asks looking at me as if I'm insane.

I don't know what to say. I don't even know what I'm doing. All I can picture is Fred and George's faces when I bring Draco Malfoy home for Christmas dinner. "Come home with me for Christmas." I repeat smiling broadly.

Malfoy shakes his head, "No."

"Why not?" I ask feeling strangely hurt, "After all these years you're still too good for us Weasley's is that it?"

His head snaps up and he looks me in the eye. "No, that is not it."

"What is it then?"

"I don't have time for this. We'll meet the day after, alright? If that picture of your brother on the cover hasn't scared off our readers that is."

"It's going to be fine," I say trying to sound confidant. "Trust me."

He looks at me doubtfully as he makes his way to the door.

"And think about coming over on Christmas Day. Mum would love to have you," I lie. 

He shakes his head and shuts the door softly behind him. 

I smile to myself imagining the faces of my family if I really did bring Malfoy home with me. It would almost make the last three months bearable.

* * * * *

"Ginny?" a familiar voice asks behind me. I'm looking for a last minute Christmas present for my mum. I've been searching for the last two hours with no luck. I turn around and manage a weak smile.

"Hermione, how are you?"

She looks her usual self. Somehow managing to look intelligent and sweet with her dark eyes and wavy brown hair. 

"Fine and you?" she asks smiling at me. "I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Yes I know, I've just been so very busy." I say quickly.

"Oh I know what you mean. The hospital has been an absolute nightmare."

"Are you Christmas shopping?" I ask politely.

"Oh no, I did that ages ago. I have something for you, by the way."

"Oh that's so sweet," I say making a mental note to myself to get something for Hermione.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you Christmas shopping?"

"Oh yes," I say feeling very unorganized. Hermione always has everything so together. She probably finished her shopping in September. "Something for mum," I say holding up a few color changing scarves.

"Hmm...maybe a Romanian Cookbook. I saw one a few shops down."

"Hmm, maybe," I say doubtfully. "Well, I really have to be getting home." I grab a scarf and make get in line to pay for my purchase.

"Ginny..." Hermione says with a frown and then hesitates looking at me for a moment.

"Yes?" I ask giving her what I hope is a casual questioning look.

"I can't help but feel like you've been avoiding me since...well since that night at my house."

"I've been busy, that's all," I lie.

"Of course," Hermione says smiling a little too widely. "Perhaps we can get together sometime soon. Have a cup of tea, or something."

"Sure," I say handing a scarf to the clerk. "I'd like that."

"Gre--" Hermione starts and then suddenly goes pale. "Ginny, what is that?" she squeaks pointing at the magazine rack a few steps away.

I look up and see Ron smiling at us in his boxers. 

I laugh, "I got Ron to pose for our cover."

"Are you insane?" Hermione asks her eyes wide as she grabs the magazine. "Do you know how many people will see this?"

"300,000 to be exact," I say as the clerk hands me my change.

"Ron's going to kill you!"

"Hermione," I say patiently, thoroughly enjoying seeing her flustered, "he's the one that posed for it."

"He did?" she asks, obviously not believing me.

"Yes," I say cheerfully. "Well I must get going. Give me a ring and we'll go have lunch or something."

Hermione nods numbly before returning to staring down at the Witch Weekly in her hands.

One down, 299,999 readers to go.

* * * * *

****

A/N: Once again, terribly sorry for taking so very long. . 

You reviewers rule! I can't even begin to describe the feeling I get when I get your feedback and support. Keep it up! You inspire me to write more. Especially you few dedicated ones that talk me through different issues. *cough_Sunkist_cough* *sneeze_HazyAfterglow_sneeze*

Sofiechick_ I'm happy to have captured your attention!._

Chocolate Muse _Stud!Ron is an excellent idea, isn't it? :) _

Silence_ I'm glad you didn't remain silent about how much you enjoyed this! :)_

Heyyyyyy There _Harry doesn't really know where his feelings stand. Though a triangle of sorts will come into play later. _

Ginny W_ Ginny/Seamus does have it's appeal. I love reading about underdeveloped characters from canon._

Cosmoz_ I meant Harry had Hermione in the strictly!friends sense. :) Though you are someone after my own heart. The Weasleys deserve the best, after all. _

Princess of Mordor_ Sexy!Ron rules!_

Hazy Afterglow I never would have ever gotten beyond the beginning of this chapter without you!

Flavoftheweek_ More Angelina, Alicia, George and Fred to come!_

depth _Sorry I didn't update sooner. _

Leah _Finally, you get a glimpse of more. :)_

Sunkist _ Thanks again for walking me through the ending of this chapter. You're amazing!_

.


	7. Family

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: 

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

I realize this is short and ends quite abruptly, but no fear, there is more coming. I just wanted to put this out before Christmas (or on Christmas, rather). I always keep my word. 

****

****

CHAPTER SEVEN -- FAMILY

__

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you  
'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free  
  
**You Set Me Free **by **Michelle Branch**

* * * * *

"Ginny, take those pies out of the oven and put them over there on the table...no not there, there. Maybe we should put them there instead. Oh, and check those potatoes, are they ready yet? No, no, no. I think the pies should go over there by the Pumpkin Juice now that I think about it, don't you? Yes, put them over there and move the bread over there by the pudding."

I sigh as I move the pies for what feels like the hundredth time. My mum is driving me crazy. It all began this morning when she woke me up before the sun was up so that I could help her begin cooking for the massive feast we have every Christmas. I haven't had to get up this early since the last Christmas that I lived here at the Burrow over nine years ago. I'm out of practice.

"I'll get it!" I call, practically running to the front door as the bell chimes. I'll do anything to get away from mum and her Christmas preparations. I swing open the door and am greeted by the sight of a pregnant Penelope and a harassed looking Percy. They don't seem to notice me though as they continue their conversation.

"Well you'd have to stop just as much if you had an eight pound baby lying on your bladder!" Penelope snapped, "Honestly, Percy. A little consideration, please."

"I'm sorry," Percy said, behind an armful of presents that threatened to conceal him completely, "but you couldn't have gone before we left the house? You saw how everyone on the Knight Bus looked at us every time we had to stop."

"I _did _go before we left," Penelope says shooting him a death glare while jabbing the doorbell. She looks up to see me in the doorway and frowns a moment before putting on a smile. It's almost as if she's turned on a switch, Mad Penelope/Happy Penelope. "Happy Christmas!" she says leaning forward to hug me.

"Happy Christmas!" says Percy also smiling as if nothing happened. He seems to shrug beneath the weight of the presents. "I'd hug you but my hands are full."

"I can see that," I say reaching out and taking a few from the top, I hold the door open first for the wobbling Penelope and then Percy. "Penelope you look...(big as a house) radiant."

"Thank you," she says uncertainly glancing down at her huge stomach.

"Ginny, who is it?" Mum asks sticking her head out the kitchen door. "Ah! Percy! Penelope!" she calls wiping her hands on her apron as she hurries down the hall. 

Percy has always been mum's favorite. Seeing as how he is the first of us to be bringing a grandchild into the world he has only guaranteed himself favorite status for all eternity. I watch as he smiles proudly as mum makes a fuss over Penelope asking her in a rushed voice if she's been eating properly and if she's been getting enough rest. We move into the living room where mum continues to grill Penelope on her daily habits while Percy and I place the presents around the Christmas tree in the corner.

The doorbell rings, once again providing a much needed escape route from mum, especially now as she's giving her legendary account of Bill's birth. Her graphic descriptions and facial expressions while telling this story caused me nightmares until I was well into attending Hogwarts. I leave a very pale Penelope and Percy listening attentively as I make my way once again to the front door.

"Hello Ginny," Charlie says flashing a huge grin when I swing the door open. 

"Charlie, It's about time you got here!" I cry launching myself at him and hugging him tightly. "Mum is driving me crazy!" I whisper in his ear.

He laughs and turns to the plain but pretty woman beside him, "Ginny, I want you to meet Karen."

"I finally get to meet the mysterious fiancee," I say smiling at her and offering my hand.

She smiles back at me and shakes my hand firmly, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Charlie!" Before I can even move out of her path properly mum's somehow squeezed between me and the door and is hugging him fiercely. "And this must be Karen. Oh, you're lovely! Come in, come in, no sense catching our deaths out here in the cold."

She rushes them inside and I can see Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George making their way up the walk. Technically I'm not speaking to them until they apologize for meddling in my love life. It is the Holidays though, so we've agreed on an unspoken truce between all of us.

"This is for you," George says, handing me a beautifully wrapped gift.

"What is it?" I ask, having learned the hard way never to open a gift from the twins unless I have their word it's safe.

"Wouldn't know," he says, his eyes sparkling with amusement, "It's from Lars."

"What?" I ask staring unbelievingly down at the present in my hand.

"He fancies you," Fred says, handing me another present. "And we aren't even pay--"

"That's from all of us," Angelina says cutting him off by elbowing him and pointing at the present he's just handed me at the same time. 

"Thanks!" I say, smiling gratefully at her. I follow them inside, shutting out the cold behind us.

* * * * *

Per mum's instructions I set the egg nog out in the living room. Per my instructions I pour myself a large cup. The living room is very crowded now and seems a bit warm. Fred and George are talking to Charlie by the fire, Angelina is talking to Karen in the corner, Alicia is chatting with Penelope, near the tree Percy and Dad are talking with Bill who arrived a few minutes ago, mum has disappeared back into the kitchen, and Fleur and Gabrielle are talking quietly by the door. 

Fleur married Bill a couple of years after she graduated. They fight a lot and it is a wonder they are still together, but they just celebrated their tenth anniversary a little over a month ago. I've only met her sister Gabrielle a couple of times over the years, but I like her much better than I do Fleur. She's just as gorgeous as Fleur is but seems unaware of it, which in my opinion makes her beauty bearable. Mum made a big scene about Bill not telling her Gabrielle was coming for dinner, though mainly she just did it just to spite Fleur. Then I had to talk her out of going back to the kitchen and cooking up more food, despite the fact we have enough to feed a small third world country as it is.

"Is that good?" Fleur asks, moving over to stand beside me. 

I swallow and force a smile, "Yes, very."

"It's so fattening, though," Fleur says with a disdainful frown.

Behind her Gabrielle rolls her eyes, "I'd like some."

"Sure," I say, pouring her a cup and handing it to her. "How have you been Gabrielle?"

"Very well, thanks, and yourself?"

"Fine," I say.

"Where is Ron?" Fleur asks looking through the room of redheads. 

"I'm not sure," I say, "He'll be here, though. Why?"

"I promised Gabrielle I'd introduce her," Fleur says offhandedly. 

"Fleur!" hisses Gabrielle turning a light shade of pink.

Fleur grins down unmercifully at her younger sister, "She has his Santa picture taped up on her refrigerator."

I laugh as Gabrielle turns deeper shade of red and takes a nervous sip of her egg nog. I'm pouring myself another cup as Ron appears in the doorway. George and Fred make some loud catcalls and ask where his Santa hat is. His ears turn red, but for the most part he ignores them as his eyes meet mine and he practically runs over. 

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" he asks ignoring the two other women, much to Gabrielle's disappointment and Fleur's annoyance. 

"Sure," I say, but he's practically yanked me over into a corner a couple of feet away before I get the word out. "What's going on?"

"You are an absolute genius!" he says smiling widely at me. "Ever since your magazine came out women have been stopping me on the street asking me for my autograph...and more." He startles me by hugging me and picking me up off of the floor. "What do you want for Christmas, Ginny? I'll get you anything!"

I laugh, "What am I? Five?"

"I'm serious! Anything!" He says loudly, then becoming aware that every eye is watching us he speaks a little lower, "And is that Gabrielle? She looks great."

"She thinks you look great too," I say, giving him a pointed look.

"You mean...?"

I nod, "Fleur is waiting over there to introduce you."

"Ginny," he says putting a hand on my shoulder, "I can already tell this is going to be the best Christmas, ever." 

* * * * *

An hour later we are all seated and ready to eat. Mum seems to be stalling as she is constantly finding something that needs more spicing or reheating. 

"Mum, can we eat. I'm starving," Ron complains. He is sitting by Gabrielle who shoots him a sympathetic look.

"Wait just a little bit longer," she says glancing nervously up at the clock. The doorbell sounds and she looks directly at me. "Ginny get the door will you?"

Oh, no.

"I'll get it," Angelina says getting up. She is the obvious choice as she is closest to the door.

"No," mum says quickly, "Ginny can get it."

I stand up wondering what mum is up to now. Angelina flashes me an apologetic look as I leave the dining room and make my way to the front door. I open the door and see the last person I expected.

"Malfoy?" I ask not trusting my eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to reschedule our meeting tomorrow." he says. He looks slightly festive with the dark green sweater and dark pants he's wearing. 

"Likely story," I say grinning at him, "You just couldn't stay away, could you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley. I just needed to see if we could move our meeting tomorrow afternoon to the evening. Something has come up."

"You could have owled," I point out.

"You've got to be kidding. It would have taken three days or more in this Holiday Owl Traffic."

"The point is you're here now," I say ignoring his excuses. "We're just about to eat. Come have dinner with us."

"No," he says, "I just came by to set a time."

"Draco, please?" I ask. "I'd love for you to come join us. I could use someone on my side."

For the first time since he's arrived he cracks a small smile, "How do you know I'm on your side?"

"You're still here, aren't you?"

"Ginny, will you hurry up, mum's starving all of us..." Ron says walking up to me from behind. He looks over my shoulder at Malfoy outside.

"What are you doing here?" he asks frowning.

"Leaving, actually," Malfoy says turning to go.

"Oh no you're not," I say grabbing his gloved hand and pulling him inside. "You're coming to join us for dinner." I ignore both of their protests.

"Ginny, I don't think that's..."

"Weasley, if you don't let go of me..."

"Hey!" I cry dragging him into the noisy dining room, "Look who's here!"

Everyone looks up from their conversations and it is as if some greater being has just hit the mute button. Mum's jaw drops, Percy drops his spoon, and Fred and George don't disappoint as for the first time in their entire lives they seem utterly speechless.

At last, revenge is mine. 

* * * * *

A/N: Once again...have no fear. Much more Weasley Christmas to come! 

I adore all you reviewers and hope you get everything your heart desires. I won't, unfortunately, as my heart's desire is currently married to Jennifer Aniston.

Chocolate Muse _I wrote that bit about being deceived from personal experience. *blush* We all want to be uninhibited deep down. :) Sometimes we just need to be told a little white lie to get us going. _

HPFanForever_ Wow, your reviews totally made my day. Thanks for being such a responsible and enthusiastic reader. I don't know about H/G, getting them together may be too hard, even for my Ginny._

Crystal _Thanks for your encouragement. _

Nicole_ I'm glad you're still with me! You were my very first reviewer and therefore will always have a place of honor in the Was I Ever Loved By You Universe. Nicole it is! And your Draco wishes is my command. :D_

Cosmoz_ Yes the season has been unbelievable! More R/H coming your way._

horse-girl_ You asked for Percy....here he is. Poor Percy and his Pregnant Penelope._

eZe-E _What can I say? I love drama. _

Sofiechick_ Favorites? I'm honored! I'd buy a couple of half!naked Ron magazines myself. :) _

Amanda Mancini _Awkward...now that's something that I know how to write. :) And I'm not so arrogant as to claim to have a point, so it's free for all.._

Flavoftheweek_ Poor Lars._

Leah _Your review cracked me up. I laughed for five minutes straight. _

fairly fiendish fairy_ Ron in his boxers is something no one is soon to forget. _

Krisimone _Thanks for being so supportive! Hope you made it through your finals. _

Sabacat_ I'm glad you're enjoying it! _

.


	8. Something To Talk About

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@yahoo.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: Wow! A record! Over 1000 people have viewed this fic. I'm amazed and honored! I hope that you continue to enjoy this story. 

Apologies for taking forever on this chapter. It's my favorite so far, however, and I think it was worth the wait. Special thanks go to Dani aka _hazy afterglow_, _Potty For Potter_, and _Krismone_, without them this chapter would have taken infinitely longer. To make up for the delay the chapter is extra long. Enjoy!

****

Edit: *grovels at the feet of the all powerful Becca* Massive apologies for not thanking you for this chapter. I _am _an insensitive git. You helped me through my writer's block and helped me make Draco much sexier. Thank you! You rule!

****

****

CHAPTER EIGHT -- SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT

__

People are talkin, talking 'bout people  
I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
We laugh just a little too loud  
We stand just a little too close  
We stare just a little too long  
Maybe they're seeing, something we don't, Darlin' 

  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love?

  
**Something To Talk About **by **Bonnie Raitt**

* * * * *

"Ginny can I speak to you in the kitchen a moment?" Mum asks, her voice strained.

"Sure," I say cheerily. I look up at Draco who looks even paler than usual and pat him on the arm. "I'll be right back." I leave the dining room with everyone still staring at Draco. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud. 

"Ginny, what is he doing here?" Mum asks as soon as the kitchen door is shut.

"I invited him."

"But why? This is terrible!" she says, wringing her hands. "This will ruin everything!"

"Mum," I say, putting my hands on my hips. "You're overreacting. He didn't have anywhere to go, so I asked him to come. You always told us that if we had any friends that didn't have anywhere to go for Christmas, they'd be welcome."

"I know, Ginny, but a Malfoy? What will Harry think?"

"Harry isn't here," I say. Mum looks away quickly and I feel my stomach drop. "Mum, tell me you didn't!"

"It's just not Christmas without Harry!" she says quickly. "I just want my family together for Christmas, is that asking too much?"

"Mum!"

"He didn't even want to come at first, no doubt because of the cold shoulder you and Ron have been giving him, said he was going to the Grangers. Honestly, Ginny! Do you know what those Muggles have for Christmas dinner? Duck! Duck on Christmas..."

"You should have told me," I say, feeling the sudden urge to Apparate somewhere, anywhere but here at the Burrow. 

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" she says defensively. Then, in true motherly fashion, she tries to turn it on me. "You should have told me you were bringing Malfoy."

"I didn't bring him, I invited him. I didn't even think he was going to show up. Do you have any idea how awkward this is going to be?" I ask. "Wait a minute! Mum you told me to answer the door! You thought it was Harry, didn't you?"

"I think I left that stove turned on," she says, going over to the stove and checking it.

"Mum!" I yell.

"Oh, alright. I just think you two need to put this behind you and move on."

I stare at her unbelievingly. "We haven't been together for four months, this isn't just rough spot in our relationship. It's over."

I don't know who's more shocked by my words, me or her. The truth is, up until a month ago I was sort of hoping deep down that this _was _just a rough spot, that Harry would just call me up and tell me he was wrong and everything would go back to normal. But here I was telling my mother that it was over and it just felt right.

"Ginny, everyone makes mistakes," Mum says quietly.

"Yeah, and we have to learn from them. I'm not making that mistake again."

"I just think that..."

"Mum look, Harry and I are not going to get back together. No matter how much you want us to. It just wasn't meant to be. Right now I don't even know if we can be friends."

Mom lets out a long sigh just as the doorbell rings. We both jump at the sound and look at one other with apprehension.

"Right then," she says hurriedly, "No use hiding in the kitchen. Ginny get the door. I'll rearrange the seating. It is Christmas after all, the more the merrier."

"Mum..." I plead, but she's already disappeared into the dining room. I make my way to the front door for what feels like the thousandth time that day. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Happy Christmas!" says a cheerful looking Hermione, her arms full of presents, "I'm so sorry we're late."

"Happy Christmas," Harry says, smiling nervously at me. I feel a little ache in my chest as I look at him. 

I manage to force a smile though, as I say, "Happy Christmas."

I open the door and they step in shaking off the cold. I lead them into the living room where we deposit the gifts and then to the dining room which is in the midst of chaos. Mum has made everyone get up, except Penelope, and is now making more room for additional chairs. I spot Draco standing in the corner watching the scene with amusement as mum barks out orders and assigns seats. 

"There. Percy, sit by your wife. Charlie and you Karen can sit here, Bill and Fleur, there, Gabrielle, be a darling and sit over there by Arthur will you? Ron take that seat in the corner. Fred and Angelina could you? Yes, that's fine. George and Alicia, right. Harry! Happy Christmas! Oh and Hermione, hello! Bill go get another chair. Harry you sit over here by Ron. Ginny..."

I give her a pointed look.

"You and Mr. Malfoy can sit by Fleur," I give a sigh of relief. Even though we're sitting across from Harry at least it isn't right beside him, "Hermione, dear, you can squeeze in over here by Gabrielle. There, I think we're ready to eat."

Fred and George are looking down at our end of the table and grinning evilly. 

"And to think," I hear Fred say to Angelina as he nods towards Harry, Draco and I, "we almost went to your parents' this Christmas and missed all this."

* * * * *

"Are they always like this?" Malfoy asks out of the corner of his mouth.

"Like what?" I ask, frowning up at him. He is looking up and down the table his face blank of emotion, "Like...this." He says looking back at me and making a small gesture that takes in the entire table.

I follow his gaze. At the end of the table mum is heaping more food on Penelope's plate while talking to Percy; Charlie is whispering something in Karen's ear; Alicia, Bill and George are discussing Quidditch: Fleur, on the other side of Draco, is on her fifth eggnog and singing softly to herself; Angelina and Fred are talking in hushed tones across from us; Harry is talking over Ron to Dad; Ron is talking over Dad to Gabrielle who is smiling and laughing; Hermione is frowning as she occasionally injects her opinion into their conversation.

I smile at him, "Yes."

I don't know how I expected my family to react to me bringing home Draco Malfoy. Part of me is relieved that they haven't been rude or asked any questions that he obviously doesn't want to address. There is another part of me though that thought there might be a little more uproar. After all, it isn't everyday I bring home a man thought dead, son to a legendary Death Eater, and...let's face it....someone very attractive. 

But they've all been perfectly pleasant. 

Pleasantly ignoring him.

He stiffens beside me, momentarily shooting me a look of surprise. "Weasley...?"

"What?" I ask, dread hitting me at the look on his face. If Fred or George slipped anything into his food, I'll...

He smiles at me slightly, "As much as I'm enjoying that sensation, it's not really appropriate, is it?"

I frown at him, "What are you talking about?"

He frowns slightly, "Really, Weasley, stop."

My cheeks feel warm. He's playing some kind of game. He showed up here to embarrass me in front of my family. "Stop what?" I hiss, causing Harry to glance up at us.

"For the love of Merlin, Weasley," he says, exasperated, "Stop rubbing my leg." 

This statement gets the attention of most of the table. I feel my cheeks go scarlet. 

"I-I'm not!"

"I am," says Fleur winking at Draco and putting her hand on his arm. "You're so pretty. Will you be the angel at the top of my tree?"

Draco's eyebrows raise in surprise as he turns to stare at Fleur along with everyone else. She is smiling at him seductively as she reaches up to touch his face.

Bill stops her with a slight frown, "That's enough." With his other hand he puts her eggnog out of reach. "No more."

Fleur turns to her husband and pouts in the way that drives me up the wall. I turn away from them as Gabrielle apologizes to Draco, shaking her head slightly, "I'm terribly sorry. She always gets like this after a few drinks."

Harry snorts putting down his fork and smiling wryly, "Remember the New Years she thought Ron was Bill and snogged him senseless?"

"Well, Ron didn't stop her!" Hermione says, a reproachful tone in her voice.

Ron's face goes a deep shade of red as he looks horrified for a moment. Then he seems to pull himself together as he looks across the table and winks at Gabrielle, "What can I say? I have a thing for blondes."

Beside me, Hermione's face goes slightly red as she sets her glass down abruptly. Gabrielle smiles shyly at Ron while Dad smiles faintly and seems very interested in his food. I look across from me and see Harry staring at Ron a look of faint surprise on his face. Obviously, I'm not the only one that thought this attempt at suaveness by Ron was out of the ordinary. What's even more shocking is that Gabrielle seems to be falling for it. 

I try to disguise the laughter that is threatening to overtake me by coughing weakly. I hear a small strangled noise from my left and turn to stare at Draco. We're packed so close around the table that our arms are practically touching and I can feel him shaking slightly. He's staring determinedly down at his plate his hair falling over his face and hiding it from view. I nudge him slightly and he looks up at me a thin smile on his face. It's his eyes that catch my attention though. They're practically shining with quiet laughter. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from erupting into a fit of giggles.

For a moment, it feels like we're the only people in the room as we share a private joke. For one fleeting moment I forget that I'm surrounded by my crazy family. I forget that I'm sitting across from my ex-boyfriend who's not talking to my brother, his best friend. I forget about the awkwardness of it all and I'm simply focusing on him, Draco Malfoy, the last person I expected to be sitting by me this Christmas. The moment is short lived, however, as my family comes rushing back full force.

Fleur who is now arguing loudly with Bill knocks over Draco's wine glass with an overdramatic swing of her hand causing it to spill all over the front of his sweater and trousers. Fleur turns around her eyes wide. 

"Oh," she says, her eyes slightly glazed as she grabs her napkin from her lap and goes to wipe at the spill. At least, I think she's trying to wipe at the spill, though the fact that she goes for his trousers first gives me the impression that she is taking advantage of the situation and trying to cop a feel while she's at it. 

Draco scoots away from the table quickly muttering, "I'll get it."

I stand up beside him. "I'll help you," I say my voice wavering slightly as I try to control the laughter that is bubbling up inside me and causing tears to spring to my eyes. I have to get out of the Dining Room before I burst out laughing and everyone thinks I'm justifiably insane. 

"I think there is some cleaning potion in the Kitchen," I say having to bite the words out. "I'll show you." I'm vaguely aware of eyes burning holes in the back of my head as I lead the way out of the Dining Room, but I'm trying so hard not to burst out laughing that for once in my life, I don't care.

* * * * *

In the Kitchen I finally let go of the laughter that I've been holding inside and it washes over me in seemingly endless waves. I laugh until I have tears streaming down my face and I can hardly breathe, my sides are aching so badly. When I finally catch my breath and look up at him he is smiling at me his eyes still bright. 

"And I used to think you Weasleys were dull," he says, wiping away tears of laughter. 

"Never a dull moment!" I say cheerily, feeling my stomach ache from laughing as I look at him. He has a beautiful smile, I wonder why he doesn't use it more often. Despite the fact that it now hurts to smile I grin at him. "You really thought that was me rubbing your leg?"

His face, slightly pink from laughing so hard, turns a deeper shade of pink. "Well..."

"Wait a minute, are you blushing?" I ask raising an eyebrow in surprise. 

He pulls himself to his full height and his smile disappears, though his eyes don't change, "Of course not. Malfoys don't blush."

I snort as I make my way to the closet and start looking for the cleaning potion. I hear him chuckle behind me. "What?" I ask, grabbing the bottle and turning to look at him. 

"Did you see Granger's face?" he asks, smiling to himself. "I've never seen her look like that."

"See what a well placed picture on the front of your magazine can do? Any other Christmas and Ron would already be three sheets to the wind and coming on to the coat rack in the corner."

Draco looks genuinely surprised, "You mean the magazine..."

"Is the reason Gabrielle is here." I finish for him. "I told you to trust me. Now take off your clothes."

"You know," he says dryly, "I seriously underestimated you Weasley women First your sister-in-law shamelessly tries to grope me and now you're telling me to get undressed? I feel like I'll be writing to Penthouse soon."

"For the cleaning potion," I say, rolling my eyes, "unless you like your clothes with a hint of red wine."

"Are you kidding?," he says, sliding off his shirt, "This is Gladrags' finest. The best money can buy."

"Then I'll be sure to be really careful with it," I say sarcastically, taking his shirt and trying not to stare at his bare chest. I lay it out on the Kitchen table and sprinkle some of the potion over it. "Trousers too," I say, holding out my hand.

He looks at me doubtfully and then glances at the door. "Don't worry," I say, "No one will come in, it will only takes a couple of minutes for the potion to set and then you'll be fully clothed again."

"You probably use that line on all your male guests," he says, unzipping his pants and stepping out of them revealing black boxers underneath. He hands me his trousers and I put them on the table beside his shirt and sprinkle the cleaning potion on them. I turn back to look at him and feel my cheeks go warm. I recall the way the girls in my year used to fall all over themselves about Draco Malfoy. I never gave it much thought, I was always too obsessed with Harry to notice anyone else, but now I can see why Rebecca, a roommate of mine, used to get all dreamy eyed at the mention of his name. 

Draco sits in a chair, somehow managing to look dignified in only a pair of boxers. I take a seat beside him and we stare at the fire in the kitchen for a moment. I'm trying to stare at anything but him, but it's hard as I keep getting flashes of pale and toned skin in the corner of my eye. The silence has gone a few seconds into the "awkward" category and I frantically search for something to talk about. "So, where _have _you been all these years?" I hear myself blurt out.

In the corner of my eye I see him stiffen, though his voice is smooth and calm when he speaks, "Well it all depends on who you talk to, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Most people think I've been dead, some say I've been plotting the return of the Death Eaters, others say I've been in a coma, and there are a few who seem to think I'm a spy for the Ministry of Magic."

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." I say, trying to lighten the talk again.

He grins at me, relaxing a bit, "What do you think?"

"Honestly?" He nods. "I thought you were dead."

"I was, sort of."

"What?" I say, turning to look at him. 

"Dead to the wizarding world, anyway. Would you believe me if I said I've been living as a Muggle in America?"

I blink, "No."

"New York, actually. Fact is always stranger than fiction."

"But why? I thought you hated Muggles."

He looks away, his grin fading. "I did. I hated muggles and mudbloods and puppies."

"You hated puppies?"

"Actually, I still hate puppies."

I'm not sure what to say to this, so I don't say anything.

"But I hated Voldemort more. For years I had watched my father, one of the most powerful wizards in England, grovel at the feet of this...thing. He wasn't even human. It was pathetic and revolting and it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life. So when it came time for me to get the Dark Mark and join the ranks of the Death Eaters I left."

"You ran away?" 

"I'm not a coward," he says, looking at me, his eyes flashing momentarily. "I did what was best for me."

"I wasn't implying that you were a coward," I say. "It's just hard for me to imagine Draco Malfoy running away to be a Muggle."

"When you put it that way it doesn't sound glamorous at all."

"Was it glamorous?"

He laughs softly, "No. It had it's moments though."

"There are wizards in America, why did you live as a Muggle?"

"That's a long story," he says, glancing at me. "Basically, I knew my father would put a tracking charm on my wand. The minute I used it he would know where I was. So at first I couldn't use my wand at all. Then Potter defeated Voldemort and my father went to Azkaban."

"Why didn't you come back after Voldemort was defeated?" I ask, unable to control my curiosity despite the dark look in his face.

"By that time I had certain...obligations. I had a job and friends and there was nothing here for me," he pauses, sitting up and sniffing, "Do you smell smoke?" 

I sniff, I do smell smoke. I look at the fire and then behind me to find a thin line of smoke rising from his clothes on the table. "Oh no," I say, jumping up. I pick up his shirt only to be looking through a large hole in the middle of the fabric. I pick up the pants to see the same result. "I must have left the potion on too long."

"Well, I suppose that's one way of getting the stain out." he says, frowning.

"I'm so sorry," I say, looking over the bottle of the potion, "I should have diluted it."

He picks up his clothes and looks over them. "Now what? I can't very well go back out there like this, can I?"

"Wait!" I cry, "I'll be right back. Don't move!"

He looks at me as if I'm daft. "Where am I going to go in my boxers, Weasley?"

I run upstairs to Ron's old room and rummage through his drawers. There isn't much left to choose from and I grab the best of his old clothes. I return to the kitchen and hold them out to him. "Here, these should fit."

His nose wrinkles and for a moment he looks like the snotty boy I used to know at Hogwarts. "I'm not wearing _that_."

"What's wrong with it?"

He frowns unhappily at me. "Look at it."

"This is all there is," I say, shoving it at him. "Unless you want to walk out in your boxers."

He's trapped and he knows it. He sighs and pulls on the pants, he goes to pull up the zipper and makes an exasperated noise. "The zipper doesn't work."

"It has to," I say, getting frustrated with him. "This is Ron's last pair of pants."

"Well it's not working," he says, trying to zip them up. 

"Wait, the fabric is stuck," I say, bending down and seeing the problem. 

He tries to jerk it past the caught fabric. 

"Not that way, you have to unzip it and then go again. Oh, here!" I say getting down on my knees and unzipping him. I hear the kitchen door swing open.

"Ginny, we're opening presents and..."

I look up startled to see Harry looking at us. I watch as the color drains from his face and his eyes take us in. I stand up quickly, realizing what it looks like and feeling my cheeks go crimson. "Harry..."

"You're Mum told me to come get you," he says, flatly and then he turns and shuts the door behind him.

I stare at the door, unable to speak.

"Bloody hell," Draco says, zipping up his pants and looking pale. "How do you get into these situations?"

"Hell if I know!" I snap, my voice edging on panic. "What am I going to do?"

He pulls on the maroon sweater with a huge "R" knitted on it and shrugs, "Open presents?"

"You're not helping."

"All right," he says, sighing. "You're going to go out there and..."

"And?"

"Open presents," he says grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. "Leave Potter to me."

* * * * *

A/N: Yes, I'm evil and leaving it at a cliff hanger while I scamper off to write a bit on my other fic, _Out of Body, Out of Mind_. It's only fair though, as I've written eight chapters of this and only five of _OBOM_. I've also been pressured by certain parties. *cough_PottyForPotter_cough* Not to worry though, I have plans for this story! :)

Happy New Year to all of you beautiful, beautiful reviewers! You keep me inspired to keep writing!

JilseponieAngel _I'm glad you liked it! _

elle_ I'm glad I made you feel better. Revenge is always sweet. _

Crystal _I'm so happy you love it! _

Arafel_ Your wish is my command!_

Nicole_ My faithful follower! Hopefully I've still got you cheering me on. :) Hope this little bit of D/G romance will tide you over. More to come, promise!_

Lourdes_ Thank you for your reviews! They made my day!_

Twistie _I'm glad you like it!. _

Krismione_ Thank you again for all of your help! And get that chapter out! ;)_

FlavOftheweek _You know...that is a great idea. You're brilliant!_

Chocolate Muse_ Revenge is best served cold. :)_

Leah _Oh my God! I love Home for the Holidays! You're right though, at least it isn't that bad. _

Fairly Fiendish Fairy_ I'm glad you love it. I'm sure your muses are just as talented...sometimes you have to feed them large amounts of sugar and caffeine to get them going, though. _

HPFanForever _I'm pretty sure Ginny/Harry is beyond help in this story. Anything's possible, though_

Potty For Potter_ *massive schnoogles* Thank you so much for all your help and support! Your emails and encouragement always make me feel special. You make me *lol* way too often. :)_

Sunkist _I do hope we get a chance to talk again, soon! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so much and appreciated the lightness._

The Light and The Dark_ Qwerty! Good to see you again! Matt and Elijah are single! Perhaps we should pool our efforts and set a trap. ;) _

Cosmoz _*squees* WOW! You are the 75th review! You like me, you really, really like me! *hands you free toaster* Take this free toaster as a sign of my appreciation._

Kittylioness_ I'm glad you enjoyed it so!_

Dewi _I'm glad you were able to laugh with Ginny. Hopefully I haven't kept you waiting for an update too long!_

horse-girl_ Fleur...no, I don't really care for her much. I like her sister, though. :D _


	9. Oh Baby

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: I have been a very evil fan fiction writer and haven't updated for months. RL has been horrible about letting me get back to where this story left off. Please forgive me. To make up for it, I am making this chapter extra long. Also, I _know _I've already used a Dixie Chics song, but this one fit so perfectly I had to use it. Chalk it up to my Big Bad Southerness. Thank you, thank you, thank you to those people who asked me to continue this. Also, please note the new address **_booksmartbrilliance@msn.com_**. Unfortunately the yahoo address is no more. If you wrote me at that address please accept my apologies I never got your email. Write me at the new one and I will respond promptly! I _love _all my reviewers.

**__**

Special Thanks to Dani, my brain twin, _Becca _my inspiration, my everything, _Potty for Potter_ for always being so supportive, and _Priya _for completely blowing my mind and making my entire year...hell, for making my entire _life _so far. Without you guys nothing would have been written, nevertheless, posted.

****

Chapter Nine -- Oh Baby

__

I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
_Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older, too  
Well I'm getting older too_

Landslide _by_** Dixie Chics**

* * * * *

It's with a nervous stomach that I poke my head in the doorway of the crowded living room, Draco right behind me. I glance over the sea of redheads searching for Harry's dark hair and I don't spot it.

"I don't see him," I whisper to Malfoy. He nods and steps back into the hall.

"Ginny, there you are," Mum says sounding a bit miffed. "You and Mr. Malfoy have a seat and we'll begin opening presents."

"Mum..." I start to protest, but she gives me one of her patented no-nonsense looks and I obey moving to a seat near Hermione and Gabrielle. Draco remains in the hall a moment longer and then he steps into the doorway. 

"Is that my sweater?" Ron asks raising his eyebrows in the direction of Malfoy.

"There was an accident," I say, glaring in the direction of the snickers coming from Fred and George. 

"Yes, Virginia got rid of the stain permanently," Draco said, not looking a bit phased. "Unfortunately my clothes didn't survive." 

"Where's Harry?" Mum asks looking around frantically. "Didn't he come after you?"

"Yes..." I say, my cheeks turning scarlet.

"Here I am," Harry says frowning in the doorway. He avoids my eyes as he takes a seat across the room near Dad and the tree. 

"Good," Mum says looking relieved. "Now we can open presents." 

Draco quietly takes his seat beside me. I'm watching Harry closely as he takes the presents Dad is handing him. He finally looks up at me briefly and our eyes meet. I swallow feeling incredibly guilty. He's angry and hurt, his eyes say it all. I look away first unable to hold his gaze. I look to my right where Draco is sitting on the floor, looking ridiculous in Ron's sweater. He doesn't have any presents, but he seems entirely content watching everyone else open theirs. Mum, who is sitting on the other side of the door, leans over holding out a present to him. I must look as surprised as Draco as he takes it from her. 

"It isn't much," I hear her whisper. "but Happy Christmas."

Draco looks a bit flustered, "Happy Christmas."

He glances at me and I shrug. Mum winks at me before turning to admire the magical baby mobile Penelope's just unwrapped. The woman never ceases to amaze me.

"Ginny?"

I turn towards Hermione on my left. "Yes?"

"Happy Christmas," she says handing me a neatly wrapped present. 

"Oh," I say, mentally kicking myself for not getting her anything in return. I take it from her knowing from Hermione's past gifts and it's shape that it's a book. "Thank you."

"You know what?" I say smiling nervously at her. "I think I forgot yours at home..."

She frowns, "Ginny, you are home."

"Oh, right!" I say. I look down at my presents frantically and my eyes land on the one from Lars. There's no note on it and I hand in a moment of brilliance I hand it to Hermione. "Oh, here it is."

"Oh," she says looking pleased. "It's almost too pretty to open."

"Isn't it?" I say feeling the Christmas spirit overtake me as I pray silently that there is nothing inappropriate in the gift. I look to my right to check on Draco, only to find he's no longer there. I look up and see him walking out the living room door. Harry's missing from his place also and I feel my stomach knot up again.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione breathes, "It's beautiful!"

I look over at the silver locket she's holding up. "It looks terribly expensive," she says opening it and then frowning. "Who is this?"

She holds it out to me and I see a picture of Lars smiling up at me. "Oh, well..."

"He's hunky," Gabrielle says peering over our shoulders and giving me a wink. "Does he come with the gift?"

Hermione smiles, "He is kind of good looking, isn't he?"

"You can have him," I mutter under my breath, but obviously not low enough because Hermione looks at me.

"What?"

I laugh nervously. "I said you can have him. He's sort of a friend of mine..." My mind is racing to find something that will get me out of this awkward situation. Draco is right. How _do_ I get into these situations? "Well, the truth is he has this huge crush on you and he asked me to set you up."

I blink. _What _did I just say?

Hermione face mirrors the surprise I feel. "What?" she asks for the second time in two minutes.

"Oh, a secret admirer!" Gabrielle says grinning. "How romantic!"

"Yeah," I hear myself say. "He saw your picture in one of those medical periodicals and he's been dying to meet you."

"Which periodical?" Hermione asks her cheeks slightly pink. "_Modern Magic Medicine_ or _The Monthly Medical Journal_?"

"The second," I say nodding.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione says , "I looked horrible in that picture!"

"What can I say? It must have been love at first sight." 

"I was wearing scrubs!" Hermione says frowning in concentration, "And a mask!"

"He said you have very intense eyes," I say quickly.

"I think it's sweet," said Gabrielle. "Are you going to meet him, Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione says frowning. "I mean, he's a complete stranger. I don't know anything about him. It would be awkward."

"Well...it was worth a try. Don't worry about it. I'll just tell him you weren't interested." I say quickly, relieved things haven't gotten more out of control.

"I know," Gabrielle says a mischievous glint in her eye. "Make it a group date. That way there's no awkwardness."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks looking up at her.

"You and Lars, Ginny and Malfoy."

"No!" I say quickly. "Me and Malfoy aren't....we just work together."

"Okay," Gabrielle says, not a bit deterred. Then she smiles broadly at both of us. "I got it. You and Lars. Ron and I."

"What?" Hermione says looking appalled.

Gabrielle smiles, "I don't think he'll mind. He already asked me if I'd want to go to dinner sometime. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if one of his best friends came along with a date. To tell you the truth, having someone else there might make me feel more comfortable too. First dates are always nerve wracking, aren't they?"

"He asked you..." Hermione says searching the room for Ron and spotting him in the corner talking to Fred. She looks back up at Gabrielle her face resolved. "Fine. It's a date."

"Great! I'll go tell Ron," Gabrielle says walking way.

"You actually want to go out with Lars?" I ask, unable to hide the surprise in my voice.

Hermione smiles at me. "I suppose so. I mean, I don't really get to date much because of my hours at the hospital. And if he's _that _taken with me...then I suppose it won't hurt to meet him."

"Oh, fine," I say sighing. "Just don't tell Fred and George, alright?"

"Why not?" Hermione asks, always too curious for her own good.

"It's a long story," I say. "Let's just say he owes them some money and leave it at that."

* * * * *

Draco resurfaces a few minutes later wearing the famous Malfoy smirk. I've since made my way back to the Egg Nog, where I'm talking to Angelina and Alicia. I told them about sticking my foot in my mouth once again and, like the true sisters they are, they've promised to help if they can. When I spot him I set down my Egg Nog and move over to the stance he's taken near the doorway. 

"Did you talk to Harry?" I ask when I finally reach him.

He looks down at me his smirk growing into a full blown smile. "I did."

"And?" I ask, wanting to grab him by the sweater and shake him. "Did you explain everything?"

"Well I tried," He said. "Then he punched me and I stopped trying."

"What?" I ask suddenly wondering where exactly Harry is. The fights between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, though few at Hogwarts, were legendary. I've now realized how unwise it may have been to send an old school rival to talk sense into another. "You didn't ...What happened?"

He shrugs, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I told him what he was willing to believe." I must look lost because he sighs. "Sometimes...people are going to believe what they want no matter what you say. When that's the case, you might as well put an entertaining spin on it."

"Spare me the lecture," I say. "What did you tell him?" 

Behind me I'm dimly aware of my Dad making a toast. The room is silent for a few seconds as every one goes to take the traditional sip.

"I told him we were engaged."

Draco doesn't say it particularly loudly, but it carries in the silent room and there is the sound of choking and sputtering while various Weasleys spit out their drinks.

"WHAT?" The question comes in a myriad of tones, varying from outrage to surprise. Not the least of which is my own spin on the word, a cross between outrage and panic.

I turn and face the shocked looks of my family and friends. "No! He's just kidding. We aren't really! _Really_!" I say before grabbing Malfoy and pulling him down the hall. I shove him into the nearest empty room.

"You told him what?" I hiss in the dim light coming in from the bottom of the door.

"I'm sorry, Weasley," he says, not looking sorry at all. "I couldn't help it! He kept going on and on about how low I was and...I got bored."

"You prat!" I say hitting him on the chest. "How could you do that to me?"

"He wasn't listening to the truth, anyway," He says waving a hand dismissively. "And I had to protect your honor, right? So if he's only going to believe that you were doing something you weren't doing... Well, the least I can do is marry you and make an honest woman out of you."

"Malfoy!"

He laughed, "You should have seen his face."

"You were supposed to _help_! Not make things worse!" I say glaring at him.

"You know," he says, grinning down at me. "You're kind of cute when you're angry."

"Yeah, I've been told that," I say suddenly wondering why this room is so small, and he's so close, and is it hot in here? It is, it's very warm...

I hold my breath as he bends down and his lips brush mine. 

The door swings open revealing a very angry Harry.

"Bloody hell!" He says. "Just hand me my coat and you can get on with it you perverts."

I realize that we're not in a room at all, but rather the coat closet.

"Harry!" I squeak jumping and somehow landing hard on Malfoy's foot.

"Oww," Malfoy says wincing.

"Forget it," Harry snaps. "Keep the coat."

"Harry! No!" I say pulling him in and shutting the door. Somehow I manage to situate myself against the door.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Weasley, I don't think this closet was made for three," Draco says. "And I think you broke my toe."

"No one is leaving until we get this straight. Malfoy, tell him"

"Tell me what? Your Honeymoon plans?" Harry says fixing me with a glare, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I've heard Paris is great this time of year."

"Paris is a nightmare this time of year," Malfoy says coolly.

"Malfoy!" I say, surprising myself with the sudden similarity of my voice to my mothers when she's about had enough nonsense.

"We're not engaged."

"You're not?" Harry asks, looking from me to Draco.

"No!" I say quickly. "And I was just helping him with his pants...I wasn't...I mean...I'd _never_...you know!"

"We're just business--" Draco begins.

"Friends!" I finish for him.

Draco gives me a surprised look, but I barely notice it before I turn to Harry. "What kind of woman do you think I am anyway? You _know _I don't do that."

Harry's eyes grow wide as he looks at me. "Well, I didn't think you did but...it's Malfoy. He's evil! He'd corrupt anyone."

"Who says evil doesn't pay?" Draco says smirking and then wincing as I step on his toe.

"Malfoy, shut it," I snap getting angry. "And you..." I say turning to Harry. What business is it of yours anyway? If you can see Monique the Muppet, I can see whomever I like!"

"Monet?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow. "And I thought you said you were just friends."

"We are! But if we weren't, then I should be able to do all the things couples do. And I shouldn't care what you think. If anyone should feel guilty it should be you! You're the one that left _me_!"

The two men stare at me for a moment. Then Draco clears his throat. "I could use a bit of fresh air. I'm allergic to....coats." 

I move aside so he can pass through the door. It makes a faint click as it shuts behind him.

"I hate that you hate me," Harry says, his shoulders slumping.

"I don't hate you," I say feeling tired. "I..."

I take a deep breath. "Harry you did the right thing. I've always loved you because you did the right thing no matter what. I can't really start hating you for it now, can I?"

"Maybe I didn't do the right thing. Maybe I panicked. Maybe I..." he sighs, fixing me with the green eyes that used to make me melt. "I miss you, Ginny,"

I feel dizzy in the confined space of the closet. I swallow and look away from those eyes for a moment trying to collect my thoughts. "No," I say surprised that my voice isn't shaking. "It was the right thing."

"Ginny..."

"I've been in love with you my whole life, Harry. You were all I saw. You were all I ever wanted. I would have spent the rest of my life being Mrs. Virginia Potter...and I probably would have thought I was happy...for a little while. When I was a girl at Hogwarts I used to pretend that someday you'd notice me, that you'd love me. Well, I'm not a girl anymore, and I'm finished with pretending. You can't make yourself love someone, Harry. Maybe you would have grown to love me, but never the way I loved you. You were right that night at La Fontaine. It wouldn't be enough. It's time for me to grow up."

Harry looks at me his face sad for a moment before being replaced with grim determination. "Where do we go from here, then? We can't keep walking on eggshells around one another."

"Maybe we should start over," I say softly.

"Do you think we could be friends again?" He asks looking hopeful and not a little wistful.

I nod. "I'd like that."

The door swings open, this time revealing a harried looking Mum. Surprise manages to register on her face before she impatiently tells us to get out of the closet. I'm briefly reminded of the time she caught me and Seamus Finnegan snogging in the same closet sixth year. 

"Penelope's water just broke!" she says grabbing coats and throwing them over at Fred who's got his hands held out to catch them. He raises his eyebrows questioningly, but thankfully says nothing as Harry and I move out of the closet and into the hallway. "The Knight Bus is coming to take her to the hospital. Percy and I will ride with her and everyone else is Apparating. Ginny, could you stay here in case anyone calls for news? And could you start tidying up? I don't know how long I'll be gone....I was in labor with Bill for 12 hours..."

"Sure," I say quickly, "Don't worry about anything, just get Penelope to the hospital." 

I know that if I don't say something, we'll be listening to the "Birth of Bill" yet again. I manage to catch the grateful looks of Harry and Fred who knew where Mum was headed. Stay long enough in this house and you can see it coming a mile away.

* * * * *

"So the meeting has been moved to tomorrow evening?" I ask shivering in the cold of the open doorway. In all the coat mayhem, I think someone took mine by mistake. 

Draco raises an eyebrow at me. "Meeting?"

I smile at him, "The one you came here to tell me about."

"Oh, that meeting," he says, his eyes lighting up. "Eightish? At the office?"

"Sounds good," I say nodding. I look down to see a book in his hands. "What is that?"

"My gift." He holds it up so that I can see the title, _When in Rome, Cook Romanian_. I snort in a very undignified manner. A book, and a boring one at that, definitely a present from Hermione. Maybe she's not as organized as I thought she was, I recall her suggesting it in the store. I have to admit I'm surprised at Mum, though. Looks like I'm not the only one that did the present swap.

"Just what every man needs," I say picking a piece of lint off of Ron's sweater. "That and a stylish sweater."

"Well, I can honestly say I don't have anything like it," he says grinning. "Nor, have I ever had a Christmas quite like this one."

I feel my cheeks warm, "This is nothing. You should see us at New Years. Fleur and Bill have their annual big fight, Fred and George come very close to blowing themselves up, and then..."

"About the closet..." he says, cutting off my nervous ramblings.

"Yes?" I ask looking up at him.

"Did you mean what you said about us being friends?"

"Well, business associates don't usually kiss in coat closets, do they?"

"You'd be surprised at what those New Yorkers do," he says glancing up. "But we British, we're sticklers for tradition, aren't we?"

"Indeed."

"In that case, tradition indicates that I kiss you now."

"What?" I say blinking and feeling my heart speed up.

He points up and I look to see mistletoe hanging in the doorway above us.

"Oh," I breathe as he bends down and kisses me. It's not a long kiss, but his lips linger a second longer than they have to causing me to feel blissfully lightheaded. I'm sure he can hear my heart beating as he pulls away.

"Happy Christmas, Virginia," he says smiling down at me 

"Happy Christmas, Draco," I say feeling a tingle where his lips had been just a moment before. He smiles at me as he steps outside the door into the cold and Apparates home.

* * * * *

Back in the living room, I collapse on the couch beside Ron. The house is a mess and I'm in no hurry to tidy it up. Everyone has either Apparated to the hospital or gone home.

"He gone?" Ron asks, flipping through a book of poetry. I nod, shooting him a quizzical look "I suppose he took my sweater, then?"

"Ron, you didn't even know you still had that sweater!"

"Still, it was mine, and now bloody Malfoy has it."

"Mature," I say rolling my eyes. "Will you put down that book of poetry? You're making me nervous."

He sighs and puts it on the end table. "So what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing," I say trying to fight the tell-all smile that's wanting to surface. "We're just friends."

Ron fixes me with his trademark doubtful look, "Right."

"What's going on with you and Gabrielle?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

He grins at me. "I don't kiss and tell."

"You just did."

He shrugs, "It's mistletoe. It's tradition."

"Yes it is," I say biting my lip in an effort to keep that damned smile back.

"What's all this about a double date, anyway?" He says out of nowhere. "Who is this Lars?"

I groan. I had forgotten about that.

"You haven't met him? He works for George and Fred."

"And you're setting him up with Hermione?" Ron asks, looking surprised. "What do they have in common?"

"He's really....nice," I say. "Besides, she thought he was quite attractive."

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall, dark and handsome," I say. "He kind of reminds me of Harry."

"That's not her type," Ron says..

"What _is_ her type?" 

He shrugs. "Hermione needs someone who..." he picks up the book of poetry and glances a the cover. "Who can discuss Lord Byron with a straight face or something..."

"Well, that leaves you out," I tease.

"I mean come on," Ron says opening the book. "She walks in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright, Meet in her aspect and her eyes...._who _talks like that?"  
"Hopeless romantics?"

"You know they call them 'hopeless' for a reason."

I laugh at him as I take the book away and place it in the seat between us.

"I guess I'd better start cleaning up," I look around the room sighing at the mess. I look at him hopefully. "No chance you'd be a decent brother and help, is there?"

He snorts. "Are you kidding? I don't live here."

"Lucky you," I say getting up. "I wish I didn't."

"Ginny, why _are _you living here?" Ron asks. "You make decent money, you could afford to live on your own."

"I've never been on my own," I say simply. 

"Gabrielle told me her roommate is moving out on New Years," Ron said. "Maybe you can move in with her. Mum must be driving you crazy here."

"How sweet of you to be thinking of my interests. I'm sure that it has nothing to do with the fact that you'd have an excuse to come over all the time and get to know Gabrielle."

He grins at me. "Of course not."

I shake my head and smile as I begin picking up Egg Nog glasses. I never thought I'd be saying this, but Ron's right. There is no reason for me to be living at home. If anything, tonight has shown me that it's time to move on. 

After twenty-eight years of stalling, I think I'm finally ready to grow up.

* * * * *

****

A/N: This is going to be _looooong_. I guess it's what I get for waiting so long to update, huh?

__

Noto Mamiko, _sabacat_, _grassie_, _Crystal_, _Ginny001, Lucia Dreams, JT Jones, Amy, WinterMoonglade, Alice, snakes-on-the-ice, Melanie Pointe, paranoid, Orian_purplestar, Rivenloe, KeeperOfTheMoon, Jesse_Doucette, angelic_pen, AngelicVampire, Elven Maiden, calculatingcat726......_Thanks you so much for taking the time to leave a review! I'm glad you liked the story and I hope you continue to be entertained!

__

Krismione Hey! Sorry I haven't been around. Crazy things going on. Hope all is well with you and your stories. Catch you online soon!

__

Missi COSMOZ! Hope you're still sticking it out with this story. I'm very flattered to be added as one of your favorites! I love toast _too_! Great minds think alike.

__

Potty For Potter I think you'll be surprised at this chapter. I'm happy my writing is making you reconsider D/G. And you're so right H/G is _all _wrong!

__

August Thanks for being such a dutiful reviewer!

__

Kittylioness I thought it was going to be Molly too...until Harry just sort of popped in instead. Oh well, much better this way. :)

__

Nicole My very first reviewer! I hope that you can forgive me for taking so long and that you'll stick with this story until the end. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!

__

jubilybabe It's not the usual plot is it? What other fanfic writer would spend three chapters on Christmas at the Burrow? ;) Harry's not Hermione's type. And you're right. It is about time Ron got some attention. Who can blame him for basking in it? :D

__

Fizzleup Thank you for the huge compliment! I think Harry does regret it, but for the wrong reasons. Ginny is right. He did the right thing.

_ _

ArwenUndomiel LOL. Draco loves torturing Harry. He did try to be good though, didn't he?

__

carlyd You know what's insane? I was never a D/G shipper either. Until I started writing this story. I guess I just wanted to see if I could make it work. Crazy, huh? Now I believe in the D/G!

__

phdinevil Thanks for being such a fan! I'm very flattered. Thanks for not flooding my review box too. I would have run out of space very quickly. :) 

__

BrilliantGinnyDracoshipper I think you seriously must have broken a record on the longest reviews ever. Not that I'm complaining! I'm flattered and enjoyed reading the parts that you liked. Those are some of my favorite lines myself and I'm glad you're picking up on them. :D Your review had me laughing out loud. Thanks!

__

Becca Thanks again for _everything_. For introducing me to D/G, for giving me constant feedback on all of my writing, for inspiring me with Clueless, for making me pretty icons and basically for staying up into the wee hours of the morning. Muah! You ROX! 

__

Rebecca Gryffindor I do have a wonderful beta. Becca, the Goddess, I call her. I also just gained one in my friend Priya. I know you can't really tell from the posts here on ff.net. The truth is, and I'm not ashamed to admit it. I post the rough draft here and usually post the cleaned up version on _Astronomy Tower _at www.fictionalley.org Now you know my deep, dark secret. ;)

__

PriyaYou've got me walking around with a huge grin on my face. Fingers crossed, I think this is going to be great!


	10. Fireworks

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: This chapter was slow in coming, but I think it was worth it. :) Yes....yet _another _country song. Not a trend, I promise. It just fits, though! 

**__**

Special Thanks to Priya Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I would still be stuck on the first scene if not for you! You really should be listed as a co-writer on this chapter. _Dani_, thanks for letting me stall on _Detention _while I worked out issues on this. You ROX!, _Potty for Potter_, thanks for the feedback and encouragement, _Sunkist, _Happy Birthday! Thanks for being you, _Anna _thanks for sharing your opinion with me, you have no idea how much you helped. 

****

Chapter Ten -- Fireworks

__

I don't want another heartbreak  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

It' s the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss

  
**This Kiss **_by_** Faith Hill**

* * * * *

I'm thirty minutes late as I run through the doors to the _Witch Weekly _meeting room. "Sorry I'm late," I say, before realizing that the room is empty. I wonder for a moment if the meeting has been moved and I wasn't told about it.

"Glad you could make it, Weasley," Malfoy says from the corner of the room, causing me to jump.

"Where is everyone?" 

"There isn't anyone else," he says. "This meeting is to discuss the next issue and your future at _Witch Weekly_."

"Oh," I say, trying to fight back the butterflies in my stomach. Though I'm not sure if it is from the possibility of losing my job, or just being in a room alone with him. You'd think I'd never been kissed under a mistletoe before with the way I've been replaying the moment in my mind all day.

"Have a seat," he says, motioning towards a chair. I sit down and he reaches over me as he sets a book of figures down in front of me. His face is grim as he points to them. "Take a look at these."

I sigh as I open the first page. I skim over the figures as he paces behind me. "I can't believe this!" I say as I look up at him.

"I know," he says, looking grave. "It's disgraceful."

"It's great! Draco, our readership has _tripled_!"

"Exactly. Who would have thought that Ron Weasley prancing around in boxers would gain so many new readers? It makes you wonder if Potter did us a favor by saving the world."

I smile brightly at him, "You're just jealous."

"What? Of Weasley?"

"Yes," I say, grinning at him. "Perhaps we should make this a trend. You can be featured in your boxers on the next cover. I guarantee that would gain us even more new readers."

He smirks at me, "In your dreams, Weasley."

Now, how does he know about _that_?

"Well, Ron would be a tough act to follow. I mean, we've already received over 50,000 entries. No one can blame you for being scared of not measuring up."

He grins at me. "Nice try. Too bad I'm not the stupid sixteen year old I once was. Otherwise I might have walked straight into that not-so-subtle goading. But 50,000? Are you serious?"

"Yes," I say sighing, "And they're going to take forever to get through."

"You mean you're actually going to look at all of them?"

"Well, yes. I'm not sure how else to do it. I promised Ron that this one would be hand picked."

"You have better things to do. Hire a temp to enter each woman's criteria into a database and then you can narrow down the candidates to those that actually have something in common with Weasley."

"I think that would work, " I say feeling relieved at the prospect of not having to deal with that many entries clamoring for my brother's attention. "But what if there are quite a few left?"

"Weed out the dogs and then..." 

"Then?" I ask when he gets a far away look. His attention snaps back to me and he smiles brightly at me.

"I've got it. Then we'll leave it to fate."

"Fate?"

"We'll get an enchanted box, stick in the remaining names and it will choose the winner. Not unlike the Goblet of Fire."

I wince, remembering what the Goblet had meant for Harry.

"The same, except for the impossible challenges and brushes with death?"

"I'm not sure about that," He says as he sits in a chair beside me. "It _is_ your brother we're talking about here."

I roll my eyes, "That should work....as long as she's pretty."

"You know, this is a brilliant idea. Think of all the publicity _Witch Weekly _would get if we broadcast the contest on the Wireless..."

"That's brilliant!"

"...on Valentine's Day."

"Yes! Perfect. I'll call Ramona Travis tomorrow and have her schedule us some time. She owes me a favor."

"Excellent."

"So, I take it you've decided to keep me on as Editor of _Witch Weekly_?"

"Yes, you could even say that I'm very happy with your performance. You've really turned things around these last three months. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," I look down at the figures again with the hopes that he can't see my pleased blush. "So," I say not looking up at him. "Now that I've single-handedly tripled readership, I think I deserve something nice."

"What did you have in mind?" he asks. I look up at him and put on a smug smile.. 

"A raise would be nice, a bigger office, a company car..." I trail off as he takes my head in his hands and leans over to kiss me.

This isn't any mistletoe kiss. 

I'm glad I'm sitting, because otherwise I'm sure my knees would have buckled. My heart is beating so loudly I can hear it pounding in my ears and I can feel warmth spreading all over my body as he breaks the kiss and straightens up.

"How was that?"

"That was nice," I say trying to stay as cool as he appears. "But it's no company car."

He smiles and shakes his head, "You really have a way of saying the most absurd things at the most inappropriate moments."

"It wasn't absurd," I say defensively, though it's obvious by the way he's looking at me that it wasn't really meant as an insult. I frown at him, "Was that your idea of a compliment?"

"Some friends of mine are having a New Year's Party, would you like to go?"

I blink at him. "Are you asking me out?"

"If I were, would you consider it?"

I open my mouth to answer when the door swings open and Colin walks through it carrying a pile of prints. He begins laying them out on the table before he notices us. "Oh, hello," he says taking us in. "I didn't know you were working this late."

Draco and I exchange a glance.

"Well," Draco says scooting back from the table. "I think all of that sounds fine."

"Yes," I say shutting the book of figures. "I'll get right on that."

Draco makes his way to the door. He nods at Colin, "Creevey"

"Mr. Malfoy," Colin says nodding back at him.

"Oh!" I say as he reaches for the door handle. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"I've considered your offer and I accept."

He smiles at me. "Glad to hear it. I'll talk it over with you more tomorrow."

"Great," I say, ignoring the curious look coming from Colin.

"Goodnight," Draco says to both of us before slipping through the door.

"What was that about?" Colin asks fixing me with his searching look.

"Oh, nothing," I say smiling at him. "Just a little business." 

* * * * *

"What is it with you Weasleys?" Lars asks straightening up from behind the counter. "Do you all consider yourselves the modern matchmakers of the Wizarding world, or what?"

"Come on, Lars," I say, giving him the look that used to get my brothers to do anything for me. "It would mean so much to me if you just did me this tiny favor."

"Tiny favor? You do realize, that having someone who rejected you set you up on a blind date is just barely above taking your sister to a formal on the Scale of Pathetic, don't you?"

I glance nervously out the Joke shop window. Angelina and Alicia have promised to keep the twins busy at the Three Broomsticks so I have time to talk Lars into going out with Hermione, but they can't keep them there forever and so far it's been a no go. I'm getting desperate.

"Look, I can pay you more than what my brothers offered you to go out with me."

Lars looks shocked, "Now you're bidding on me? I'm disgusted by you people....flattered, yes, but disgusted. What kind of a person do you think I am? My love cannot be bought."

I cross my arms and stare hard at him.

He wavers somewhat, "Well, except for that one time. But that was a mistake. I _did _give back the money, didn't I? From _now on_, my love can't be bought."

"Can it be bartered then?" I ask as inspiration strikes me.

Lars cocks an eyebrow, "What?"

I take a deep breath, "Would you go out on a date with my friend if I agree to go out with you afterwards?"

Lars rubs his chin thoughtfully. I notice there is the distinct beginning of a goatee, "Maybe, if you agreed to three dates."

"One."

"Two?"

"One," I say glancing out the window and seeing the twins walking back. "Take it or leave it."

"Deal," he says holding out his hand. I take his hand in mine and shake it, with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Once again Draco's question echoes in my mind. How _do _I manage to get in these situations?

* * * * *

"And this is the kitchen, though, Merlin knows I don't use it that much," Gabrielle says motioning towards the empty counters. "I practically live on the food from the Chinese restaurant downstairs. They know my order by heart."

I smile at the sight of the stark kitchen. After three months of Mum insisting I cook at least twice a week, this is a welcome relief. Gabrielle leads me out into the medium sized living room again. 

"So that's it. Martha's moving out on the first, if you're interested I'd have to tell my landlord by tomorrow,"

"Are you kidding?" I ask. "I love it. I'm interested."

"Great!" she says looking excited. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"What's in that room back there?" I ask pointing to a closed door near the kitchen. 

"Oh, that's my work room," Gabrielle says walking over to it and opening the door. I peek inside and my jaw drops.

I look at Gabrielle with astonishment. "What is it?"

"It's Fleur's dress for the Wireless Awards. I just finished it yesterday. Do you like it?"

"Gabrielle, it's magnificent!" I breathe walking over to it. "You designed this?"

She blushes, "Yes, I design all of Fleur's clothes. She's helping me get the exposure I need. Someday I hope to open my own dress shop."

"This is amazing," I say fingering the soft velvet. "You're going to make a fortune. I know witches that would pay top galleons for a dress like this."

"I can't believe you like it that much," she said smiling brightly at me.  
"I really do! I wish I had something even half as pretty to wear to this New Year's party I'm supposed to go to. It's formal and I don't have anything decent. I'm going to have to go shopping when I can find the time."

She frowns at me, "What size are you?"

"Size six, why?" I ask.

"Why don't you just borrow this dress? It will save you some time."

"Are you serious?" I ask, having to restrain myself from hugging her.

She smiles at me. "Yes. Fleur will never know. Besides it's the least I can do, you're saving me from the hell of searching for a roommate through the Daily Prophet. Very strange people read that paper."

I laugh, "Then you should know Ron reads that paper from cover to cover every morning."

"Oh?" Gabrielle says looking away. Something in her tone makes me follow her out into the living room 

"I've been meaning to ask how the double date went last night." I say, as we sit down on the white loveseat.

"Well, to tell you the truth," Gabrielle says, "It was kind of disappointing."

"Really?" I ask. "What happened?"

"Well....Ron and Hermione were going at it all night."

"Going at it?"

"Yes, they were at each other's throats. First they argued over the restaurant and then, what was the best kind of wine and then, I'm not sure how, they started arguing over Ron having his picture taken for your magazine. Hermione said it was appalling, even though I think it was very tastefully done, and that Ron should be ashamed for exploiting himself like that. Then Ron said that Hermione was just jealous because now that women were actually paying attention to him he had better things to do then sit around and wait for her to owl him when she needed someone to talk to. It was all very awkward."

"Oh," I say, "I can imagine."

"But he was really sweet about all of it," she says with a smile. "He was very gentlemanly."

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Because usually, especially when it's Hermione, Ron just flies off the handle."

"Ron?" Gabrielle says giving me a confused look. Then she smiles and shakes her head slightly. "Oh, no. I was talking about Lars."

* * * * *

"There is no need to be nervous," Draco says as we step over the threshold into the dignified looking mansion. 

"I'm not," I lie as I take in the beautiful entrance hall with it's magnificent staircases and chandelier. 

Draco grins at me and leads me through the hall into another room that's even more beautiful. I try not to stare at the emerald drapes, polished antique furniture, and the baby grand piano in the corner.

A dark haired woman in her mid forties breaks away from a conversation and walks over to us her arms held out in front of her.

"Draco Malfoy. You made it after all."

Draco kisses her lightly on the cheek and flashes her a winning smile, "Hello Marla."

Her eyes travel over to me. "And who is this lovely creature?"

I smile nervously as Draco introduces me. "This is Virginia Weasley, we're business associates."

"I see," she says, something I can't quite name flashing in her eyes. "Virginia, that dress is absolutely stunning. Where did you get it?"

"Thank you," I say looking down at the midnight blue velvet, "It's a Delacour original."

"Delacour, I don't think I've heard of him," Marla says taking Draco's arm.

"Her..." I correct, but she's already dragging Draco towards a blonde woman playing the piano sadly.

"Excuse us, Virginia. I'm going to borrow Draco for just a moment," she calls over her shoulder. "Draco, darling, have you met my daughter, Reanne? She's just nearly divorced and..."

Draco shoots me an apologetic look over his shoulder. I stand awkwardly near a large window looking out on the balcony feeling very uncomfortable. I feel like everyone is staring at me. As if by looking at me they'll know that I don't belong here. They'll know that this dress isn't mine, that I've never seen so many expensive things outside of _Better Homes and Dungeons_, and they'll definitely know I'm out of my league. What am I doing here?

"You don't belong here."

I snap out of my thoughts and look up apprehensively at a woman standing beside me. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't belong here," she says in a distinctly American accent. "What are you doing here? You're much too young to be celebrating New Years with a bunch of geriatrics and one raving divorcee."

"Oh." I say, giving her a relieved smile. "I was invited."

"Really?" She asks raising an eyebrow. "Which one of these old men are you with? I dare say, they must be robbing the cradle. You don't look a day over twenty two."

I laugh, "I'm twenty eight and I'm here with Draco Malfoy."

"Well, this _is _interesting," she says flashing me a wide smile. "I'm Joan Thornhill, eccentric millionaire and busy-body."

I take her outstretched hand. "I'm Gin--Virginia Weasley, Editor of _Witch Weekly_." 

"Ah, pretty and smart. No wonder Draco invited you."

"Thank you," I say. "May I ask how you know Draco?"

Curiosity is overpowering my sense of etiquette. She says his name with the same familiarity I use when I say Ron's name. There's affection with a touch of disdain that I've never heard in the same sentence with Draco's name, let alone in regards to him. Listening to us it would almost seem as if we were talking about two different people, her an old friend, me a stranger.

"New York. He used to work under me. He was the best Editor I ever had. I know you think being the Editor of a Wizarding magazine is difficult, but you should try your hand at a Muggle one someday. Different challenges, and they aren't all swept away with the wave of a wand."

"You mean you're..."

"Muggle? Yes, but rich so they don't mind so much. Draco's actually the one that introduced me to your world. You've just reminded me. I have to find Draco and complain about the way things have gone all to Hell since he left. Where did that man get off to?" She takes my arm and leads me in search of Draco, all the while still talking to me amicably, as if we're old friends. "How do you know him?"

"He owns the _Weekly_," I say as she spots him near the piano talking to the woman Marla had called Reanne.

Joan taps him on the shoulder and he turns around. I can't help but laugh at the look of surprise on his face as he takes us in. I've never seen Draco look so undignified. He recovers quickly though as he smiles at her. "Joan, I didn't know you were here."

"And imagine my surprise when Ms. Weasley told me you were here," Joan says with a small smile. "What were you thinking? Leaving her all alone to fend for herself. You're lucky she ran into me."

"Yes, very lucky," Draco says looking at Joan strangely.

Joan's smile fades, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Draco Malfoy."

I look from Joan to Draco, neither one looks particularly happy. 

"It's okay, really," I say, feeling like I've gotten dragged into something between friends. "I was fine."

"I mean....really!" Joan says.

"Joan, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" Draco says taking her quickly by the arm and directing her away from us. I watch as they disappear through a doorway leading out to the balcony.

Honestly, why did he even bother inviting me if he's going to be disappearing with older, attractive women all night? Now what am I supposed to do?

I look at Reanne who is staring at me.

"This is a lovely party," I say successfully moving things from awkward silence to awkward and forced conversation.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" she says, a dazed look about her. After a moment or two it's obvious she's not going to speak anymore, so I make my way to the food table. In the center is a gorgeous display of caviar. Having never been bored enough to taste fish eggs before, I find myself suddenly willing to give it a whirl. It can't taste any worse than some of the Bertie Bott Beans I used to eat when I was a girl. I taste a bit and am pleasantly surprised at it's velvety taste as it seems to melt in my mouth. I take a much larger bite this time and almost choke on it when a voice comes from behind, startling me.

"Pardon me." 

I turn around to see the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. I blush as I swallow a mouthful and move aside so he can get to the table. Perhaps I can go hide in the Loo for the rest of the night. Surely, I can't embarrass myself there. 

I shudder as I imagine myself walking across the room with a piece of toilet paper stuck to my shoe.

He surprises by moving with me, so that he's standing in front of me. "May I just say, that dress is absolutely magnificent on you."

I feel my cheeks flush as I try to smile back at him. "Thank you, it's a Delacour original."

"As in the supermodel?"

"Yes. She plans on wearing something very similar to the Wireless Awards Friday," I say, mesmerized by his deep blue eyes.

"I doubt it will look as good on her." I feel my heart give a flip flop as he winks at me. _Hello, Mister Gorgeous! _If Draco's going to be disappearing all night, then I might as well have some fun in his absence. 

"I'm terribly sorry to corner you like this, but aren't you Virginia Weasley?" he asks, smiling ruefully at me. 

I give him my best smile and step closer to him, "Yes, I am."

He flashes a devastating smile my way. "I thought so. I just had to come over and introduce myself. I'm Gregory Freeman. I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Oh," I say taking his hand. "Thank you."

"_Witch Weekly _always catches my attention. Especially the cover you had out a week or two ago."

"The one featuring Fiona Diversa?" I ask remembering how much grief Colin had experienced talking the gorgeous Spanish Quidditch captain into posing in only her Quidditch robe. It had been for an issue discussing the use of sexuality by female athletes to further their sports, and had received rave reviews, especially from male readers. It's questionable though, how many male readers actually read the article and didn't buy it for the pictures. I suddenly remember the Morgana's Abersnythe line and wonder if that's how Colin had managed it in the end. 

"No, though that issue was fascinating. Actually, I'm talking about the Holiday one, featuring Ron Weasley in boxers."

"Oh," I say a little too loudly as I step away from him. 

"That was magnificent. Though I was disappointed to read the contest is for witches only. I would hope that the _Weekly _would be more open-minded than that."

"Well, I..." I don't know what to say. I know my face must be crimson. All I can think is that it's a good thing Ron isn't here, otherwise Gregory would be missing quite a few of his perfect teeth.

Gregory gives a small sigh as he takes a sip of champagne. "Ah, I suppose he's straight then? All the good looking ones are."

"Yes," I manage to say.

"Shame."

"Yes, well if you'll excuse me I have to..."

"Of course," he says waving a hand dismissively. He smiles wickedly at me. "Tell your brother to call me if he ever changes his mind."

I sigh. No wonder. Gorgeous Gregory was just trying to get on my good side so that I'd put in a good word or two for him with Ron. I have the worst luck with men. Either they don't love me, they ditch me at the sight of older women, or they're gay and attracted to my straighter-than-an-arrow older brother. 

I'm almost afraid of meeting any of the other guests, each that I've met so far seems to be a bit...odd. My eye travels over the window and I spot Draco still outside with Joan. I give up trying to make him pay attention to me, as it is obviously hopeless, and decide to settle on the safety that comes with numbers. Two is better than one, right? 

I walk to the door and open it quietly. Outside the air is frosty and I linger in the doorway a moment, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the room or sure how to interrupt the deep conversation they seem to be having. Draco's voice reaches my ears faintly, leaving me unable to move, even if I wanted to.

"I really like this woman, Joan. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She's insane."

"Insane?" Joan says, laughing softly. "That sounds promising."

"You never know what's going to happen next when she's around. She can take a situation and twist it around so that it's so mucked up you don't know whether to make heads or tails of it, and then the next thing you know she's managed to make it work for her. She's amazing."

"She's going to get her heart broken."

"No," Draco says, "She won't."

Joan sighs as she places a hand on his arm, "Just don't let her be another Anna."

"Joan, Anna and I just ..." he trails off as he sees me standing in the doorway. Joan follows his eyes.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I feel guilty for listening in on their conversation, but beyond that I feel something else in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry," I finally stutter before shutting the door and retreating back into the warmth of the room. I make my way to the table where there are Champagne glasses at the ready. I pick one up and drain it. 

"Virginia?"

I turn around and meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation."

He looks at me a moment, searching out my eyes. "How much did you hear?" He asks so quietly I can barely hear him over the counting that has begun.

_10....9....8..._

I sigh, "That you think I'm insane."

_....7....6....5...._

He laughs softly. "Well you are, you know?"

_....4....3..._

"Do you really think I'm amazing?" I blurt.

_....2....ONE._

"Completely," he says laying his hands on my shoulders as he bends down to kiss me. Fireworks explode in a myriad of beautiful streamers outside as his lips meet mine. Draco slides his hands down my shoulders, down my arms and then around my waist as he pulls me closer to him. 

All around us people are cheering and wishing one another a Happy New Year, but I barely register their presence. In fact, there's only one thought running through my mind as I run my fingers through his fine, blonde hair.

Kissing Harry had _never _been like this.

* * * * *

****

A/N: This story is so much fun to write. It's very encouraging to know I'm not the only one that finds it hilarious. Please review and let me know what you think! As soon as I get some free time I promise to return the favor.

__

Darcel, ShortySC22, _Kieta_, _Just a Girl_, _Noto Mamiko_, _Tifa, Archana, Yuki Arashi, and Hannah Gray ..._Thank you so much for taking the time to leave a review! Nothing beats that warm fuzzy you get when you see reviews in your mailbox!

__

Sofiechick Gah! You know I was thinking of the Stevie Nicks version when I wrote the last chapter. I've downloaded it and have been listening to it non-stop! Thank you for correcting me. It is so much better!

__

Lola "Lola", I like it. I'm sure there aren't too many of those around here, are there? Here's some Draco/Ginny action for you. Aren't you glad you stuck it out? :D

__

calculatingcat26 You are so right! I'm glad I saw the light. :)

__

Robyn Maddison I am so flattered by your comment! Thank you!

__

Potty for Potter I am trying to think of new ways to show more Ron. Muahahahaha. :)

__

Wordpainter You're an excellent writer! Thanks for your review. I would _love _fan art! Though, I'm not sure if anyone has quite been that inspired yet. :)

__

Kaitlin-Scott Thank you for taking the time to review! They really do encourage me to continue.

__

Cassi0peia Coming from a writer of your caliber I am very, very, very flattered. Thanks also for your help in whipping my chapters into shape for FA. You're great!

__

RonWeasley1975 Ron is probably my favorite character. I think I'm probably bordering on fantasy here...him in his boxers and all. But I really don't care...I mean come on, it's _Ron_!

__

VoldemortsIllegitimateChild Whaaaaaaat? Matt Damon _and _Elijah Wood are taken? When the hell did that happen? Life just isn't worth living.

__

cosmoz I'm a sucker for R/H too! 

__

IckleRonniekins lmao. I thought you'd like that part. I'm so glad you like it. You _know _you're gong to get chapters emailed to you now.

__

Flav0ftheweek I meant to thank you for the idea of hooking up Lars/Hermione, Ron/Gabrielle....I think you must have had peeked at my notes. ;) I never even considered Gaberielle/Lars until your comment though. Thank you!


	11. Matchmaker

****

Title: Was I Ever Loved By You? 

****

Author: Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

****

Rating: PG 

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

Summary: Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

****

A/N: Wow, this chapter came pretty fast. Except for the very last scene which refused to be written for a while. 

**__**

Special Thanks to Priya Co-writer extraordinaire and the woman with all the brilliant ideas. Thanks for walking me through that last scene. Writer's Block doesn't exist with friends like you! _Dani_, thanks for listening to me rant and having a distracted writing partner for _Detention. _We are _so _going to publish it one day_! _ _Becca_, Muah! You rule! Thanks for making me squee out loud! _Potty for Potter_, you're opinion on Ron meant a lot to me! _Anna _thanks for your feedback. 

****

Chapter Eleven -- Matchmaker

  
  
_Used to be that I believed in something  
Used to be that I believed in love  
It's been a long time since I've had that feeling  
I could love someone  
I could trust someone  
I said I'd never let nobody near my heart again darlin'  
I said I'd never let nobody in  
  
But if you asked me to  
I just might change my mind  
And let you in my life forever  
If you asked me to  
I just might give my heart  
And stay here in your arms forever  
If you asked me to  
If you asked me to  
_  
**If You Asked Me To **_by_** Celine Dion**

* * * * *

I open my eyes and then shut them immediately against the blinding sunlight. I groan as I roll over onto my pillow. It is entirely possible that I drank too much last night. This is probable due to the fact that my head feels like the Hogwart's Express has run over it, and then unceremoniously backed over it. I smile into the large, overstuffed pillow as I remember last night. Well...not all of last night, rather 'The Kiss' which was definitely the high point of the evening. I'm overwhelmed by a bubbly feeling of joy as I laugh into the pillow, that strangely enough smells like Draco.

_Why _does it smell like Draco? I lift myself up on my elbows and look down at it, and then at the rest of the room. I sit up so quickly that my feet get tangled in the satin sheets and I fall to the floor dragging them after me. I land hard on my bum and cry out in pain as I bite my tongue. "Outh!"

It's obvious by the satin sheets, four-poster bed, fireplace and elegant mahogany furniture that I'm not at the Burrow. My gaze lands on the picture of a regal looking blonde woman hanging over the fireplace and I immediately know where I'm at.

"Bloody hell!" I mutter. I peek over the top of the bed to find it empty. My attention is drawn to a door on the left where there is the sudden sound of a bath being drawn. I see the shadow of two feet pass on the other side of the door through the crack at the bottom and I panic. 

I search frantically for my shoes on my hands and knees. I don't want to see him. This is so humiliating. What the hell did I do last night? I try to remember as I search in the mess of sheets, finally locating my shoes set neatly at the end of the bed. I remember 'The Kiss" definitely, but everything after that is fuzzy. What have I done? Slept with my boss? With someone I barely know? It's too soon. 

I swallow and wince at the coppery taste of blood from my tongue. I strap on the second shoe and run for the door. I hear the bathroom door creak open just as I shut the door leading to the hall. The hall is lined with family portraits and I try to ignore their pointing fingers and accusatory glares as I sprint towards an opening at the end of the hall with an ornate door. It has to lead outside. Right now I just want to get away. 

I throw myself against the door and pull. Nothing happens. 

I curse and pull with all my might.

"Virginia?"

His voice surprises me and I lose my grip on the door which sends me flying backwards. 

"Bloody hell, are you alright?"

I look up and see Draco peeking over the back of a couch at me. His hair is going in a thousand different directions and there are circles under his eyes. It looks like he's had a rough night.

I can't say anything at first. My head feels like it's going to explode at any moment. Draco is by my side a moment later. "Virginia?"

I blink up at him. "What happened last night?"

He smiles at me as he holds out his hand. "What _didn't _happen last night?"

I groan as I put a hand up to my forehead. He leads me over to the couch, pushing aside a sheet and a blanket. I look up at him. "You slept on the couch?"

He nods and snaps his fingers. A moment later a house elf is standing at attention. "Lexy, prepare some of my hangover potion for Ms. Weasley." 

It nods and disappears.

"Then who was in my...in _your _room taking a bath?"

"I instructed Lexy to run a hot bath for you when you woke up."

"Oh," I say feeling incredibly stupid.

"Why?" he asked grinning at me. "You didn't think we'd..."

"Of course not," I say quickly as Lexy reappears and hands me a clear glass full of a cloudy yellow mixture, before being waved away by Draco. I look at it doubtfully.

"Drink it, you'll feel better."

I take a sip and try not to gag. I manage to finish the glass with him watching me. I hand him the glass with a grimace and he sets it on the coffee table. "So we _didn't_. What _did _we do?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asks with a smirk. 

"I remember the kiss," I say meeting his eyes.

He smiles at me, causing my heart to speed up. "Well, _I_ watched in awe as you consumed enough champagne to celebrate enough New Years to last a decade. _You _consumed said champagne and did things that I think are best left unmentioned in polite company."

"I've slept in your bed, we're way past polite."

He laughs. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!" I say, "Tell me!"

"Well, between trips to get more champagne we danced a couple of times. Then a good looking bloke cut in and asked to dance with me. You thoroughly embarrassed me by throwing a punch..."

"I did not!" I say, horrified.

"You did, but you missed and ended up on the floor, where you promptly threw up on his shoes. Shame too, they looked expensive. Then you decided to accompany Reanne as she played the piano. By the way, I didn't know you were an alto, I always figured you to be a soprano. Then, around three, when everyone was as pissed as you, you managed to talk some of us into playing strip poker. Unfortunately, you lost."

I hit him on the arm. "Liar. I don't even know what strip poker is."

"It's a Muggle game. Joan was telling everyone a wild story about life in New York and mentioned it, when you insisted on us playing it right then and there. The loser has to give over objects of their clothing."

"Shut it, Malfoy! You're making that up!"

"Really? Then how do I know about the heart tattoo on your..."

I sit up straight and stare at him, humiliated. 

"No! I didn't! I couldn't have...NO!" I say hiding my face in the couch. "I'm never going to live this down!" 

He looks at me for a moment, his face blank and then he starts laughing uncontrollably. I stare at him, horrified. 

"Draco, it's not funny! I stripped in front of your friends!"

He shakes his head, still laughing. "No you didn't."

"But you just said..."

"We did dance, you did get tipsy, you did stick up for me with that good looking bloke, but you didn't get sick on his shoes, though I wish you had, there was no singing involved, and no strip poker played."

"Then how did you know about my tattoo?" I ask, my face scarlet.

He shrugs as he smirks at me. "You told me about it."

"How did I end up in your bed?"

"I was going to take you home, but it was already four in the morning and I didn't think your mum would appreciate me knocking that late. Not to mention the state you were in was shameful. I would have taken you by your brothers', but I didn't know where any of them lived. So I figured I'd just bring you here. Nothing happened."

I give a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

He laughs, "Well, you don't have to look so relieved, Weasley. It wouldn't have been _that _bad."

"It's not that," I say seriously. "I just don't think I'm ready for _that_, yet."

He nods, his face losing it's smile, "I don't think you are either. I would never take advantage of you like that. If anything happens between us, I want it to be because you're ready for it to happen."

I bite my lip as I nod.

"I know it's awkward, because we work together," Draco continues hastily. "And I would respect your wishes if you weren't interested in seeing me again. Don't think that your decision on this front would effect our working relationship in any way."

I smile at him. "You mean if we were together you'd still order me around and give me ultimatums?"

He smiles back, "What I mean is...you have the upper hand here. You know how I feel about you, but I'm not quite sure how you feel about me. If you want to end things outside a working relationship here, I understand. If you'd like to continue to see one another....well, I'd rather like that."

"I'd like that too," I say.

He leans over and kisses me softly. I reach for him, but he pulls back and looks at me strangely for a moment. "There's something you should know."

"Don't tell me you really _are _a secret agent for the Ministry," I say, grinning at him.

He frowns at me. "This is serious, Virginia."

"What is it?" I ask, slightly alarmed by his frown. 

He looks into my eyes for a moment before speaking. "You snore. Rather loudly. I just thought you should know."

I laugh as I move to hit him playfully. He moves too fast for me and the next thing I know he's grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I look up at him as he leans over me. He stops with our faces inches apart.

"I think we should keep this quiet at the office. I don't want people to think I play favorites."

"Does this mean no raise, no larger office, no company car?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Bugger. If I don't have any of those things and I can't brag about seeing the sexiest boss in _Witch Weekly _history, how am I supposed to impress the girls?"

"The same way you impressed me, with your natural abilities. Don't tell anyone, not even Creevey? Understand? It's important that we keep our personal and professional lives separate." 

"In that case, would you stop talking about work?' I ask pulling him down for a kiss. Draco's right. I know better than anyone how the rumor mill works at the _Weekly_. If word got out that I was seeing him everything I worked so hard for in the last three years would be chalked up to the assumption that I had slept my way to the top. 

* * * * *

"Where were you last night?" Ron asks as he haphazardly drops the last of my boxes from The Burrow on my bed.

"I had a date," I say, avoiding his eyes.

Ron frowns grumpily at me. "With Malfoy?"

"Maybe," I say mysteriously as I begin unpacking boxes.

"Ginny..." Ron says in a tone that has 'lecture' written all over it.

"Ron, don't," I say sighing. "I'm a big girl now, I can date whomever I choose."

"Just be careful, that's all. I don't trust him."

"Ron, you don't trust any of the guys I date. You didn't even trust Harry, and he was your best friend!"

"Yeah, and I was right about him, wasn't I?"

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Why do you ask? What did I miss last night?"

"Nothing," he says quickly. Too quickly.

"Ron," I say looking hard at him as his ears turn bright red. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened," he says sitting on my bed and staring down at the carpet. His head snaps up at the sound of Gabrielle's voice.

"Ginny?"

"In here," I call, noticing how Ron quickly looks away from the door as she pokes her head in.

"I'm leaving now. Just hang the dress up in the work room when you're done."

I nod. 

"Hello, Gabrielle," Ron says not looking up from the carpet.

"Oh, hello, Ron," Gabrielle says giving him a small smile.

There's a moment of uncomfortable silence and then Gabrielle says, "Well, I've got to go. Bye, then."

"Bye," Ron and I say in unison. I wait until I've heard the front door shut before I turn to Ron. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Ron says, not quite looking at me.

"Ron," I say exasperated. "What's with you and Gabrielle?"

"Nothing."

I pick up a pillow and throw it at him, catching him square on the side of the head.

"Hey!"

"Spill," I say.

He sighs, "I just don't get it, Ginny. One minute I'm invisible to women, the next they're practically throwing themselves at me."

"Which is a good thing," I remind him.

"Yeah, for a while. Then it gets old. They only want me because I'm famous. They don't want me just because I'm me."

"Sure they do," I say, biting my lip. 

"I'm more than a pretty face, Ginny. I'm not just a piece of meat."

I laugh and he shoots me a hurt look.

"I'm serious, Ginny."

"I'm sorry," I say trying to catch my breath. "Does this have anything to do with Hermione yelling at you during the double date?"

"How did you know about that?" he asks narrowing his eyes.

"Gabrielle told me."

"Hermione's right Ginny. I never should have let you talk me into that."

"Come on, Ron. It's not that bad. I promise the girl I find will like you for you, not just for your looks."

"There's something else," he says sighing. "Ginny, I really messed up last night."

"What happened?"

He mumbles something.

"What?"

"I said, I kissed Hermione."

"You what?" I ask dropping the pile of clothes I was moving in surprise.

"It was an accident!" He says looking at me as if he's trying to make me understand. "We were fighting like we always do and then the next thing I know we were kissing!"

"Ron, that's great!"

"No, it isn't, Ginny. Bloody hell, she was slaughtered last night. She probably would have kissed Voldemort if he was standing in front of her. I took advantage of her when she wasn't thinking clearly. I went to go apologize this morning and she couldn't even look me in the eye! Made up some excuse about being late for work."

I sit beside him on the bed.

He looks at me his eyes troubled, "You know what the worst part of it is? I liked it. I liked kissing her, even though I knew it was wrong."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

He sighs, "No. Just leave it. I'd rather pretend like it never happened."

"Ron, who initiated the kiss, you or her?"

He frowns at me. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

"She did." 

* * * * *

"Virginia?"

I jump as a pair of slender fingers snap inches from my face. I look up to see Colin frowning down at me.

"Hmmm?" I ask, trying to collect myself. I've been daydreaming about Draco all day. I can't help it, everything reminds me of him.

"Are you ready for lunch?" 

"Oh, yes," I say, concentrating extra hard not to think of Draco as we exit the office. I will not think of Draco. I will not think of Draco. I will not --

I round the corner and run into Draco. 

His papers fly up into the air and rain down around the three of us. I bend down and scoop them up, sure my face is beet red. Draco kneels in front of me, an amused smile on his face. "Onto a hot story, Weasley?"

"Something like that," I mutter, shoving his papers at him. Beside me Colin hands Draco the last two papers.

"Good luck, then," he says grinning at me and disappearing around the corner. 

I stare after him until Colin snaps his fingers in front of my face again. "Virginia, are you feeling alright?" 

I shake off my Draco-induced haze and manage a smile. "Fine," I say.

Bullocks to this. Not thinking about him is _impossible_.

We Apparate to the restaurant and order the usual. I notice Colin is being unusually quiet about himself, instead asking me questions.

"Did you have a good New Year's then?" he asks me.

"I did. How was yours?"

He shrugs. "The usual, made my rounds for the _Weekly_. By the way, I saw Harry with Monet at the Ministry party. He looked absolutely miserable."

"Oh really?" I say, surprising both of us with my tone of disinterest. He might as well have said 'It's supposed to rain today.' with all the enthusiasm I emitted at the news.

He smiles at me, "You really are over him, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am," I say smiling back at him. "I'm ready to move on and find someone to love me back."

I look up startled. He's knocked over his water glass.

"Really?" he asks, his voice strangely high pitched. Though, maybe it's just the ice water that's fallen on his lap. His cheeks are slightly pink as he mops up the water.

"Really," I say nodding.

"I'm really proud of you, Virginia. You've come a long way."

"Thanks," I say. "So tell me how are things going with you? Has your head wizard had anything interesting to say lately?"

He chokes on the wonton he's eating.

"Are you alright?" I ask, wand pulled out and ready to cast the Heimlich Charm. 

"Fine," he says coughing slightly.

"Colin, is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Because, if something was wrong, you could tell me," I say, having a momentary flashback to the last time we ate lunch here. The day I met Draco again. See, everything reminds me of him! There's no hope.

"Nothing's wrong," he says. There is a moment of awkward silence and then he looks at me as if he's suddenly remembered something. "So you said you wanted to talk about the contest?"

"Right," I say leaning over the table. "I have the perfect match for Ron."

"Who?" Colin asks raising an eyebrow.

"Hermione," I say.

"Granger?" Colin asks doubtfully. "But I thought they fought like cats and dogs."

"I have a feeling there's more behind it than that. Anyone that knows them can tell they're mad about one another."

He doesn't look quite convinced. 

"Look, I promised Ron I'd find the girl for him, and I have. Now I just have to get her entered in the contest."

"What did you have in mind?" Colin asks.

"That's the brilliant part!" I say unable to control my excitement. "Since I'm in charge of the contest, all I have to do is tell Helen to add her name to the final list. Then we sit back and let fate do the rest."

"What if her name isn't chosen by the Match Box?" Colin says as the waitress places the check between us.

"It will. Hermione and Ron are perfect for one another. The Match Box will know that. We just have to get her name in."

"That's absolutely brilliant!" he says, picking up the check and grinning at me.

"Colin, what are you doing?" I ask, giving him a quizzical look.

"I'm paying for lunch," he says looking surprised.

"But....why? I mean, I always pay for lunch."

He smiles nervously at me. "Exactly, I owe you."

"Are you sure?" I ask doubtfully. "I don't mind paying, at least for mine."

"Yeah, my treat," he says, as he grins at me while pulling out some galleons and placing them on the table.

We Apparate back to _Witch Weekly _headquarters with me in an excellent mood. I poke my head into Helen's door on the way back to my office. At Draco's suggestion I've hired her as a temp in order to enter the names for what we around the office affectionately call Operation Matchmaker. I tell her to fill out an extra parchment in the name of one Hermione Granger and submit it with the final list of names to be entered into the enchanted Match Box. I spend the rest of the afternoon very pleased with myself. Not only have I found the perfect match for my brother, but I've also found the perfect match for one of my closest friends. Not bad for a day's work, if I say so myself.

* * * * *

"I'm going to head over there so I can get some shots of the models coming back up the runway," Colin says yelling over the loud music and murmurs of the crowd. 

"Don't stay too long," I say, rolling my head meaningfully towards Lars. We're in the front row and Lars is staring open mouthed at the models walking down the runway and turning on their ten inch heels only inches away from us.

Colin nods and disappears into the crowd with his camera. I turn back to Lars who catches my eye and grins broadly at me. He gestures towards the leggy models who are naked, except for a few well placed pieces of fabric, and yells over the music. "This is great!"

It's the Ninth Annual Fernandi Fashion Show, and Colin and I are supposed to be covering it for the _Weekly_. It's one of the biggest fashion events of the year in the wizarding world, usually dictating what fashionable witches will be wearing all Spring and Summer. Looking at the barely-there swimsuits and the tropical motif, complete with real sand on the run-way, one would never guess that it's below freezing outside. Being a modern witch, and a multi-tasker, I've decided to kill two birds with one stone. Lars never said _what _kind of date it had to be. Plus, this way if things get too uncomfortable I've worked out a signal with Colin and he's supposed to come rescue me.

Lars steps up beside me, handing me the program with the names of designers on it. "You dropped this."

"Oh, thanks," I say taking it from him.

He looks down at his hands, suddenly looking shy.

"Ginny, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

I sigh, I've known this has been coming all night. "Lars, I told you only one date." Does the man _ever _give up?

"No, it's not that."

"Oh," I say feeling my cheeks warm. He gestures towards the program, and for a moment I think he's going to ask me to set him up with one of the models. Strap on a Press Pass and people think you can get anything.

"How well do you know Gabrielle Delacour?"

I blink in surprise. "Pretty well, she's my roommate. Why?"

"Are she and your brother serious?"

"No," I say frowning. "I think you can categorically say that their date was a flop."

He snorts, "Yeah. I almost offered to get Ron and Hermione a room so they could stop going at it and start _going at it_."

"Lars!"

"I'm telling you the sexual tension was horrible, Ginny. Gabrielle was a really good sport about it, though. She seems really sweet. Unless you had paid her to go out with your brother and it was all an act."

"No, no," I say smiling. "She really is that sweet. You know, she was rather impressed with your behavior too. Called you a gentleman."

"Really?" he asks, his face lighting up.

I laugh, "Really. Maybe you should owl her sometime. I think she'd lo-ouch!"

"She'd louch?" he asks frowning at me.

My eyes water as I blink frantically. One of the models has succeeded in kicking sand into my eye. "No, I have something in my eye," I say rubbing frantically at it.

"Don't rub it," he says taking my hands firmly in one of his larger ones. He puts the other on the side of my face and stretches the skin around my left eye. He looks down into my eyes studiously. "Look around," he instructs me.

I roll my eyes around a bit and am vaguely aware of people clapping. I roll my eye towards the stage and I spot a line of emerging models and designers. Suddenly the black curtain at the back opens and Gabrielle emerges with a broad smile on her face. The crowd goes crazy, clapping even harder. Her eyes meet mine and her step falters and her smile fades. 

Lars leans over me even more. "I think I see it."

I look back at Gabrielle and the hurt look on her face and I suddenly realize what it must look like from the stage. She thinks he's about to kiss me.

Gabrielle turns around and runs for the curtain.

"Bullocks!" I say jerking my head and ramming my eye into Lar's thumb. I cry out in pain, and cover my eye with my left hand. 

"Ginny, you shouldn't have moved," he says looking annoyed. "I almost had it."

I push him aside as I run on stage and towards the curtain amidst the sound of shocked cries from the crowd. I can't see properly and I barrel right into a toothpick-looking brunette, knocking both of us to the ground. 

I scramble to my feet, apologizing profusely and run through the curtain. On the other side a guard moves to stop me but I flash my Press Pass at him and he lets me run through. 

I spot Gabrielle up ahead and yell for her to stop.

"Gabrielle, wait!" 

She doesn't stop, instead she makes her way to the back door. I know that if she leaves the building she'll be able to Apparate anywhere, and then I'll never find her.

I speed up and manage to catch up to her. I grab her arm and we skid to a stop.

She turns on me, her wand raised. "Just leave me alone!"

"Gabrielle..." I say trying to catch my breath, "It's...not....what....you...think."

She snorts. "I saw him leaning over you kiss you! What's there to think about? You could have at least told me you were...." She falters looking embarrassed and angry. "Instead you let me go on and on about him like an idiot! I thought we were friends, Ginny. You could at least look me in the eye. I think I deserve that much."

"No! He wasn't trying to kiss me, some sand from the runway got in my eye!" I say frantically, uncovering my eye and pointing to it wildly. It's burning and I can't see out of it for the tears. I can almost feel the impression of Lar's thumbprint on it. "He was just trying to get it out. In fact, he was asking me about _you_!"

"What?" she says, looking unbelievingly at me. 

"It's the truth! Look at it!" I say leaning towards her.

"Oh," she says. "OH! Now I really _do _feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," I say. "You're not the one that attacked a model surrounded by cameras from every well known magazine and newspaper in England."

"What?" she asks confused.

"Never mind," I say. "I'll explain later. At the moment, I think you should go talk to Lars. He's a rather big fan of your work. Not to mention very keen on getting to know the genius behind it."

"Really?" she says smiling broadly at me.

I try to return the smile, though I must look a bit like Quasimodo. I'm still slightly hunched over from trying to catch my breath, I have one eye squinted shut, and I can only manage a painful cross between a grin and a grimace in return as I nod. "Really." 

* * * * *

****

A/N: Please review! I live for them!

__

Darcel, BlondPrincess, ShortySC22, _Angelic-pen_, _Curly-Q_, _MelziePotter_, _Shinomori, Tifa, AnnieBananie21, Arafel, Keita, Archana, and KeeperOfTheMoon ..._ Thanks for your support! 

__

VoldemortsIllegitimateChild Colin Ferrall, eh? Go for it, sister! As for your story idea...write it! 

__

Cassi0peia I want a Draco of my very own as well. *sigh* 

__

cosmoz *blushes* Thank you! Anytime you'd like to chat or talk about your story IM me. I don't know how much help I'd be, but I enjoy trying. :) AIM: booknclevernss. Also...here's a little R/H for you. 

__

Potty for Potter Now you're having prophesying dreams?! Straaaaange! I'm glad you liked the kiss, I had been worried about it.

__

Flav0ftheweek I love embarrassing people at public computer terminals. :) I hope that you enjoy this chappie as well. It was inspired by a comment you made. See...I do listen. :) I would absolutely love Fan Art, but I don't think people are that captivated. I'd especially love a drawing of the _Witch Weekly _cover featuring Ron. Now _that _would be Fan Art. :D

__

crazy eyes There's always hope!

__

Kaitlin-Scott I can't take credit for the gay guy idea. That was all Priya. She had me giggling while I wrote it. :)

__

Marina Pearl Thanks for making my day with your reviews at FA!

__

QueenOfMasks The gay guy was hilarious, wasn't he? I'm not so sure we've seen the last of him.

__

Chocolate Muse There's always hope I can drag Stud!Draco out. Thought it's going to take some large quantities of Morgana's Abersnythe. 


	12. VDay

**Title: **Was I Ever Loved By You? 

**Author: **Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

**A/N:**  Sorry this chapter took so long, RL has been unbelievably hectic!  I _had_ to change the song to this chapter when I heard the lyrics to _Underneath Your Clothes.  This song is awesome!_

**_Special Thanks to _**_Priya_For being an absolute Saint when it comes to patience and for whipping my rough drafts into shape.  _Dani_, thank you for giving me much needed pep talks when it came to writing PG-13 smut and being so very supportive, as always.     _Becca_,  Thank you for making me freak out when you said that I used your fandom dream!  Also, I swear to God that I'm going to write the D/G version of Casablanca!   _Becky_, I'm so glad I showed you this and even happier that you actually like it!  Thanks for reading it for me!

**Chapter Twelve – V-Day**

_  
You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong  
'Cos this might sound  
To you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts  
Go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them_

_Underneath your clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things  
I deserve  
For being such  
A good girl honey_

**Underneath Your Clothes **_by_** Shakira**__

* * * * *

            Lexy opens the door for me looking rather put out.

            "Master will be with you shortly," she says leading me into the living room and indicating that I should sit.  I comply and she disappears after hanging up my coat.

            It's been a month since I've been back to Draco's posh apartment.  Not that I haven't thought about waking up here again.  The truth is, I've thought about it often.  Much more than any self respecting, independent woman should.  Something keeps holding me back, though.  I want it to be perfect.  

            We've been seeing each other three, sometimes four times a week outside of work.  I find myself memorizing everything about him.  I love making him laugh, really laugh.  I love the way he tucks his hair behind his ear like a girl does.  I love the way he opens doors for me, the way he leads me into a room with his hand on the small of my back, the way he kisses me, the way he makes me feel like I am Virginia Weasley, sophisticated, talented, respected and loved.

            I find myself thinking about him at all times of the day.  Wondering what he's doing, if he's thinking about me, what we're going to do that night, if tonight is the night that we take things to the next level, if I'm ready, if he's ready, if I'm being stupid for falling for someone so quickly.  Who am I kidding?  Stupid or not, I've fallen.

            Fallen head over heels, and then down the side of a mountain, and I've never been happier.

            We're going to have to do something about keeping things quiet though.  It's getting more and more difficult.  Our business lunches have increased, as have the number of times that I've had to give reports to Draco during the week.  We never do anything at the office, we are perfect professionals.  We merely chat and make plans for that evening, but poor Colin thinks Malfoy is running me ragged.

            I had to stop him twice last week from marching into Draco's office and demanding that he let up on me.  I think he just misses our time together.  What, between working on the next issue, the contest and dates with Draco I haven't had time to do anything, let alone spend time with Colin.

            Lexy appears at the fire and puts more logs on it.  She still looks rather cross.

            "Will he be long?" I venture, trying to seem calm, even though I'm excited and curious about the _something special_ I've been promised for tonight.

            "Master is busy," Lexy snaps, throwing a log on the fire.

            "Oh?" I ask, wondering if I should ask what he's busy with.

            "Yes."

            I sigh.  Obviously, Lexy is not quite as talkative as other house elves.  I remember Dobby from Hogwarts and how I often saw him chatting excitedly with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

            "Lexy, do you smell smoke?" I ask, sniffing the air.

            Lexy looks up at me her eyes wide.  She disappears without a word, causing the logs that were in her arms to clatter to the floor.

            Curious, I follow the smell down the hallway to a plain looking wooden door with no handle.  I can hear shouting on the other side.  I push the door open and stop not believing my eyes.  

            The kitchen is an absolute mess.  There are pots and pans everywhere.  The counters are piled high with dirty mixing bowls, a pot on the stove is splattering its contents all over the wall and the oven is open and billowing smoke.  

            Draco is trying to take something out of the oven as Lexy is throwing her hands up in the air and yelling at him.  "I told you not to Master.  Didn't Lexy tell you she would do it?"

            "Lexy move!" Draco says, spinning around with a pan in his hand.  He drops it on the counter and sticks his hand in his mouth.  "Bullocks!"

            He looks up and his eyes meet mine.

            "Need some help?" I ask trying not to laugh at the sight of Draco Malfoy with red sauce splattered all over his usually pristine shirt.

            "Miss is supposed to stay in the living room!" Lexy says as she extinguishes the brown lump of something burning on the counter.  

            "Help?" Draco asks, pulling his hand out of his mouth.  "I think it's quite obvious I know exactly what I'm doing."

            "Ah, yes," I say walking over to him and taking his hand in mine.  "Come on, you should put some burn potion on that."

            "Yes, master should leave," Lexy says pushing him towards the door.  "Lexy will fix everything."

            A few minutes later I find myself dabbing burn potion on his hand.  "What do you think you're doing, anyway?"

            "Cooking Romanian," he says, raising an eyebrow at me as if I'm daft.

            I shake my head, "Don't you mean, burning Romanian?"

            "Bloody hell!" he says, wincing and pulling back from me.  

            "What?"

            "That stings," he says, nodding towards the ointment in my hand.

            I roll my eyes and take his hand in mine.  I hold it up and start blowing on it gently, aware that his eyes are on mine the entire time.  I feel my cheeks go warm and I put his hand down gently.  "Better?"

            "Much," he says his eyes still on me.

            I look away as I put the lid on the burn potion.  There's that familiar feeling of electricity in the air between us.  It's exciting and startling all at the same time, and I feel the familiar feelings of confusion crowd into my mind as I stare down at the marble floor.  

            He breaks the awkward silence picking up the conversation where we left off.  

            "I'll have you know that I happen to like my food well done."

            "Oh, you do, do you?"  I ask looking up at him.  "Face it.  You just can't admit that there is something you don't know how to do, can you?"

            "Romanian wasn't cooked in a day!" He says defensively.  "It was my first time attempting that particular recipe.  It's not every day I try my hand at cooking, you know?  Most women would be duly impressed that I went to so much trouble for them, instead of teasing me unmercifully about it."

            "Oh, I think I'm being quite merciful about it," I say grinning.  "More so then Lexy.  She looks ready to murder you in your sleep if you try it again."

            Now it's his turn to grin.  "She is pretty upset.  I haven't seen her so incensed since the time I made her take a vacation."

            "House elves get vacation?" I ask, making a mental note to tell Hermione that her efforts through S.P.E.W. hadn't been in complete vain.

            "Well, she's not really a house elf.  She's been free to leave for over ten years now."

            "You mean she's followed you around for over ten years out of her own free will?"

            "Exactly," Draco says nodding.  He walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  He sits down on the edge of the bed.  "Merlin only knows why she's put up with me this long.  Not that I'm complaining.  I don't know what I would have done without Lexy.  I probably would have starved that first year.  I didn't know anything about being Muggle, or being poor.  Lexy made the most out of what I had and helped me survive."

            I sit down on the bed beside him, curious about his time as a Muggle.  It's something that he doesn't speak often about.  

            "Didn't you have any money?" 

            "I did," he says grimacing slightly.  "I had managed to save a couple hundred galleons in the two years before I left.  Not much good it did me as I was attacked and robbed my second day in America.  I woke up in a hospital, penniless and hopeless.  I'd never been more scared in my life."

            "I can imagine," I say trying to imagine the boy I knew at Hogwarts out on his own in a strange country, without family, without money, and without his wand.  He must have been terrified as a seventeen year old in a world he knew nothing about.  I look at the man before me and my heart skips a little beat.  I suddenly feel a strange sensation of pride for Draco.  Despite everything he had turned out alright in the end.  More than alright, really.

            "But Lexy found me and I eventually got a job.  The first of many.  Then we got an apartment, which was tricky.  Lexy had to hide in the closet when visitors came over and my landlady, Mrs. Smeade had a bad habit of turning up unannounced.  There were a few close calls, but Lexy always managed to hide just in time."  His face has a relaxed quality and it's obvious to me that his thoughts are back in America in that first apartment.  He laughs and I find myself smiling with him.  "Except one time she forgot to lock the closet door and Anna discovered her.  I had quite a bit of explaining to do."

            "Anna?"  I ask remembering the conversation I overhead on the balcony on New Years Eve.

            Draco snaps out of his reverie and looks at me for a moment.  "Yes, Anna," after a beat or two, he continues.  "She was the first woman I was ever crazy about."

            "Oh," I say softly.  I look down at his bed and begin tracing the symmetrical pattern on it with my finger nervously.  "First?  How many women have you been crazy about?"

            "Just two," he says taking my hand in his.  Again, I feel that electricity between us and I suddenly realize where exactly we are.  Here we are in his _bedroom_, on his _bed, _and I know he's going to kiss me, I can feel it.  And after he kisses me, I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from giving into these feelings that are surging through me.  And part of me doesn't _want _to stop myself from giving in.

             His lips are inches from mine and my mind is going into overdrive.  

            "Did you break her heart?"  I hear myself ask.

            He pulls back and just looks at me for a moment, his face blank.  

            I feel my face flush with embarrassment under his scrutiny as my body reacts with frustration.  "I overheard Joan mention Anna and..."

            "We broke each other's hearts," Draco says slowly and I feel sorry for asking, but I can't stop myself from voicing the next question.

            "What happened?"

            "We just grew apart," he says looking uncomfortable.  "People change.  Some for the better, some for the worse.  One day you wake up and everything's different."

            I nod, hoping he'll continue, or better yet, that he'll try to kiss me again.  Instead he stands and holds his hand out to me.  "Come on, let's see if Lexy has managed to save dinner."

            I take his hand and we walk out of the room in silence.

* * * * *

            "I tried to owl you a couple of times last night," Colin says the next morning.  "Where were you?"

            "Oh," I say snapping out of my reverie.  "I had to work late."

            Last night keeps replaying over and over in my mind.  After we left the bedroom it felt like everything had changed suddenly.  Dinner had been eaten with forced conversation, mainly about work, and then I had gone home early in order to get a fresh start on today.  Not much good it had done, as I had spent all night tossing and turning, thinking about how close we had been to...

            It didn't matter. I had blotched it.  By bringing up the ex-girlfriend, no less.  How stupid could I get?

            "What?"  Colin asks setting down his coffee indigently.  "He had you working late, again?  How many times is that this week?"

            I sigh as I stir my coffee.  "I don't know.  It was a long night."

            "You put in these long hours, working night and day to make his magazine better and for what?"  Colin asks, his cheeks going slightly pink.  "So he can blackmail you?  Has he even once said 'Thank You'?"

            I can sense that Colin is getting worked up about this and some other employees in the break room are giving us odd stares.  "Well, yes.  In his own way."

            "Well, that's not good enough," he says getting up.

            "Colin, what are you doing?" I ask startled as he makes his way towards the door.

            "I'm being assertive on your behalf, Ginny.  I told you if you didn't do something about it, I would.  You've put up with him pushing you around for too long.  My headwizard says that it is important to assert yourself.  Otherwise you're the world's doormat."

            "Colin, don't!" I call after him, but he ignores me as he marches down the hall towards Draco's office.  I run after him frantically.  Great, this is all I need after last night.

            Colin stops and knocks loudly on the door.  He stands there a second or two, allowing me to catch up, before swinging the door open and stepping inside.

            "Colin, wait!"  I yell, as I step in behind him.

            Draco is standing behind his desk, reading a letter.  He looks up slightly annoyed at the interruption.  "What is it, Creevey?"

            "I'd like a word with you," Colin says stepping up to his desk.

            Draco's looks from me to Colin with an irritated look that clearly says "What's this all about?"

            "Colin, Mr. Malfoy is a very busy man.  Maybe we should come back..."

            "You," Colin says looking Draco directly in the eye.  "have been picking on Virginia ever since you got here.  She's your Editor-In-Chief, not your slave.  The hours you have her working are unreal!  She has no time for her friends, no time for her family, and no time for her social life, which is very close to becoming nonexistent because of you!  I know all about your blackmail attempts and, Malfoy or not, I'll report you to the authorities if you don't lay off.  Virginia works very hard for you and it is unfair and unmoral of you to take advantage of her dedication."

            There is a moment of total silence as Draco stares at Colin, his face unreadable.  I'm staring at Colin open mouthed, feeling something between embarrassment and being slightly pleased.  

            "You're right, of course," he says at last.  "I will amend the situation immediately.  Ms. Weasley, I apologize for monopolizing your time.  If that's all Mr. Creevey, I have a very important trip to prepare for."

            Colin nods grimly as if he's just performed an unforgivable curse and then steps past me quietly into the hall.  I'm torn between going after him and apologizing to Draco.

            "Shut that door, will you?"  Draco asks of me as he sits at his desk and begins scribbling out a letter on parchment.

            I shut it and turn to face him.  "Draco, I'm sorry.  He just...well, he doesn't know.  It must look dreadful on the outside."

            "He fancies you," he says not looking up from his parchment.

            "He does not," I say laughing softly.  

            "He does," Draco says matter-of-factly, folding the letter and tying it to an owl's leg.  He looks up at me.  "Why else would he stand up to me like that?  I could have fired both of you on the spot."

            "No," I say shaking my head.  "Colin and I have been friends for years, we've never been more than that.  He's just concerned I'm letting you walk all over me."

            He looks up at me for a moment, and I can see a frown on the edges of  his mouth.  After weeks of categorizing all of his looks, I know what that means.  Something is bothering him.

            He pulls out another sheet of parchment and beginning on another letter.  "Well, he can put his concerns to rest, I won't be taking up all your time any longer."

            My heart jumps into my chest.  He can't possibly be threatened by Colin, can he?

            "Draco," I say feeling the anger rise to my cheeks, "Don't be stupid.  I told you we're just friends, nothing more.  It's no reason to stop seeing each other."

            His head snaps up and for the first time since I've entered his office, I feel like I have his full attention, "Bloody hell, I'm not breaking up with you, Virginia.  What I mean is I'm leaving for New York on a business trip, therefore, you'll have plenty of time to spend with your friends and family."

            "Oh," I say feeling very stupid.

            "Where do you come up with these crazy ideas?"

            "When are you leaving?"  I ask in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

            "This afternoon."

            "So soon?" I ask with a frown.  "How long will you be gone?"

            "It shouldn't take longer than a fortnight."

            "A fortnight!  That long?" I say, unable to hide my dismay.  Already the empty nights are looming up in front of me. 

            He smiles at me as he folds up the second letter.  "That's the longest.  Hopefully I'll be able to wrap up these loose ends by the end of the week."

            "But you're going to miss the contest!  Oh!  And you're going to miss..."  I stop suddenly feeling very shallow and silly.

            "Miss what?" he asks looking at me curiously.

            "Nothing," I say looking away from him.  He walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulder.  

            "What?" he says in that tone bordering on exasperation and affection.  

            "It's not important," I say feeling the heaviness of his hands on my shoulders through my sweater.

            "Virginia, tell me," he says sounding suddenly very tired.

            "Well," I say sighing, "You're going to miss Valentine's Day, aren't you?"

            "Miss it?  How can I miss it?  Every year there are couples parading around acting like prats because they've found love.  Buying one another's affections with candy and flowers..." He looks down at my shocked face and smiles suddenly.  He kisses me on the forehead.  "I'm just teasing.  I may not be here, but rest assured, I won't forget."

            "I wish I could go with you," I say laying my head against his chest.

            "Maybe next time," Draco says, "When there's no contest.  I'd love to show you around."

            "Draco, about last night, I..."

            I'm interrupted by his secretary as her voice is piped in over the intercom.  "Mr. Malfoy, I've arranged for you to take the earliest flight to New York.  It leaves in twenty minutes, so if I were you, I'd Apparate now."

            Draco reaches around me and hits a button, "Thank you, Lisa."

            I have to force myself to drop my arms and let go of him.

            "Well then," I say forcing a brave smile, "Have a nice trip."

            He closes the distance I've put between us and kisses me, leaving me slightly breathless and aching for more.  For the hundredth time I curse myself for being so stupid and in adept at dating.  

            "I'll owl you when I get back," he says stroking my cheek softly.

            I nod as he steps back and grabs the letter on his desk.  

            "Goodbye," I say, trying not to be overdramatic, even though I want to throw my arms around his legs and keep him here with me.

            "Goodbye," he says, "Oh, and Weasley?"

            "Yes?"

            "I'm going to miss you too," he says with a smile before Apparating.

            It's with a heavy heart that I make my way down the hall to Colin's office.  He's not there and I'm about to turn and go when I spot his planner lying open on his desk.  The ten o'clock spot has "Photo shoot with Gregory Freeman" written in Colin's tiny scrawl.

            After my initial meeting with Freeman at the New Year's Party I had given consideration to what he had said about Witch Weekly being more of a women's magazine.  Traditionally that is exactly what we were, but times have changed and it never hurts to have a larger demographic.  So after spending weeks persuading Draco to let me do a special issue targeted towards alternate lifestyle wizards, he finally gave in and I asked Freeman to do a cover for us.  After all, gay or not, he is gorgeous.

            Poor Colin, though.  I can just imagine Freeman believing he's been inebriated by Morgana's Abersnythe and trying to pick up Colin.  

            As I make my way to the photo studio, a corridor or two over, I think about how sweet it was of Colin to speak up for me.  Of course he had threatened to, but I guess I hadn't really believed him until he had marched in there and told Draco.  That's one thing about Colin I had always envied, whether it was approaching the famous Harry Potter for a picture our first year, or standing up to his boss, Malfoy, he was fearless.  

            "It's just that I'm scared, I guess," Colin's voice says from behind the backdrop as I open the door.  

            "Scared?" Freeman's voice asks.  "Scared of how she'll react?"

            "Yes, exactly," Colin says, sounding nervous, "Virginia and I have been friends a long time and I'm afraid that if I tell her my true feelings that she'll...well that she'll run away from me screaming or something."

            I pause, my hand on the doorknob, Draco's words echoing in my mind.

            _He fancies you._

Suddenly I realize how obvious it's been.  The way he's been so nervous around me lately, the fact that he actually _paid _for lunch the other day, the way he had stood up to Draco, they had all been signs. I had thought he had been acting strangely, but I never imagined that it was possible my best friend may have fallen in love with me somewhere along the way.

            "Of course she won't," Freeman's voice purrs.  "She's a very nice girl, she's your best friend and she loves you.  You have to tell her how you feel."

            "I will, when the time is right," Colin says softly before giving a small laugh, "It's strange getting relationship advice from you.  I mean, I barely know you."

            "Well, we can fix that, can't we?"  Freeman says and I can picture the wicked smile on his face.

            Colin clears his throat, "Yes, well, for now, I think we should just take the pictures."

            There's a moment of silence and then Colin speaks up again his voice tight, "Um...I'm sorry Mr. Freeman, this is a family magazine, you'll have to put your robe back on."

            I turn around and step back in the hall shutting the door behind me, unable to make myself intervene on Colin's behalf.  I could walk in there right now, but what would I say?  What would I do?  

In fact, I have no idea what to say to Colin now.  Should I try to dissuade him from showing his true feelings to me?  Should I tell him I overheard?  Should I pretend like nothing has changed, that I'm still oblivious to the fact that he's in love with me?

            I mean, what am I going to tell him?  That I'm in love with Draco Malfoy?  Someone I've been seeing for two months but couldn't tell him about?  Technically, I still couldn't tell him about it because Colin was the worst secret-keeper I knew.  If I told him now it would just hurt his feelings, and it would be all over the office by noon.  Then Draco would be cross with me for letting people think that we were not the truly stuffy professionals we tried so hard to appear.

            Colin is in love with me, and I'm in love with Draco, but I can't tell him.

            Since when had things gotten so complicated?   

* * * * *

            "V-Day.  Are you ready for this?"  Colin asks as we stand outside the doors to the Wizard Wireless studio.

            "V is for Victory!" I say a little too enthusiastically.  I've been trying so hard to act as if everything is normal that I find myself overdoing it at times.  I search for a comment that will take the focus off of me, "I can't wait to see Ron's face when he sees that it's Hermione."

            Colin grins back at me, "Who would have thought playing cupid could be so much fun?"

            The door in front of us opens and Helen ushers us in.  "Oh, Ms. Weasley, thank goodness you're here.  Mr. Weasley has been asking for you repeatedly."

            "He has?  Where is he?"

            "In the dressing room."

            "Okay," I say, wondering what is wrong with Ron.  "I'd better go see what he wants."  

            "Just call me if he needs any MA," Colin says flashing me a bright smile.  I manage a weak smile in return and hurry away from him feeling horrible.  How does he manage to act so normal when this has to be tearing him apart inside?

            I make my way across the large studio and knock on the first door with a star on it, "Ron, its Ginny."

            The door is swung open and I am unceremoniously yanked inside.  Ron would look very handsome in the dark tuxedo he's wearing were it not for his uncombed hair and the wild look in his eyes.

            "Ginny, I'm sorry, I can't do this," he says.  "I know I said I would.  I know I took the bloody pictures.  I know I'm letting you down, but I just can't."

            All thoughts about Colin are swept aside in an instant as I put my hands on my hips and look him in the eye, "Ronald Weasley, you _will _do it.  You _promised _me."

            "Don't you see it would be unfair?" Ron says.  "I'm already in love with someone else.  I'd just be stringing this poor girl along."

            I try not to smile, "What do you mean you're in love with someone else?"

            Ron looks at me for a moment the anguish in his face would have been unbearable if I didn't already know the answer and the happy ending I had in store for them.  "Ginny, I think I'm in love with Hermione."

            "Oh, is that all?" I ask nonchalantly.  

            "Is that all?"  Ron says his voice reaching a high pitch.  

            There is a knock on the door, "Mr. Weasley, you're on in fifteen minutes."

            I walk to the door.  "Ron, think of what Hermione would want you to do.  I think she'd want you to keep a promise you made to your sister.  A promise that my entire career is depending on.  It's just one date.  If it doesn't work out you can see how things go with Hermione."

            "But..."

            "Ron, relax.  Everything is going to be fine," I say before shutting the door behind me.  I search Colin out in the crowd of people milling about on the set, finally locating him near a table full of finger foods with a sign that says "Eat at Cho's" flashing over it.

            "So, how did it go?" He asks, his mouth full of free food, and for a moment I forget about everything I know that he doesn't know I know and tell him about Ron.  We share a private laugh and for the first time since this morning, I feel like everything is back to normal.  

            "Ms. Weasley, I've been assured that the names of all the finalists are in the Match Box,"  Helen says, then she leans in and speaks in a lower voice.  "Also present is the Ms. Harmony Ranger that you told me to add a couple of weeks ago." 

            "You mean, Hermione Granger," I say pronouncing the name carefully.  The last thing I need is for them to pronounce it incorrectly on the air.

            "No, Harmony Ranger," Helen says frowning as she hands me a file.  "Actually I didn't have to make a new entry for her.  She had actually been disqualified as she is so much older than Mr. Weasley, but I managed to retrieve her file and entered her as a finalist per your request."

            I look down at the picture of the gray haired lady in front of me.  Ms. Ranger's picture alternates between smoking a cigarette with her liver spotted hand, and puckering up for the camera.

            "This is the wrong person!" I say, my voice reaching the high pitch that Ron's had hit only a few minutes before.  "I told you to add Hermione Granger not Harmony Ranger!"

            "Ten minutes!" one of the stage hands calls.  "Everyone get in position."

            "What are we going to do?" I ask turning to Colin in a panic.

            "Alright, don't panic.  Helen, where are the entry forms?"

            "Back at the office," Helen says looking stricken.  "I'm so sorry, Ms. Weasley.  I'm not going to get fired for this, am I?"

            "Of course not," Colin says before I can say exactly what I have in mind for her, "It was a mistake, but what you _can _do is stall for us while we Apparate to the office and get an entry form for Granger."

            "Stall?  But how..."

            "Think of something!" I call over my shoulder before following Colin as he Apparates back to the office.  We search frantically for the entry forms in Helen's office.

            "Ron is never going to forgive me for this!" I say as I thumb through a stack of applications hoping to get lucky and come across a blank one.

            "Everything will be fine," Colin says, looking in another stack.  "Maybe this really is fate and the box will pick someone better suited."

            "There is no one better suited!  He loves her Colin!"

            He looks up at me, surprise evident on his face.  "Really?"

            "He told me so in the dressing room and I just blew him off because I thought it was going to be her anyway, but now..."

            "Found one," Colin says handing me the blank application.  I grab it and begin scribbling down Hermione's information.  

            "Okay, here it is," I say handing it to Colin, "now we've just got to find someway to get it in the box."

            "Well," he says looking down at his watch, "We had better hurry, the Match Box is due to select a winner in five minutes."

            We Apparate back to the station where I'm alarmed to find the program already underway.  I watch on a monitor as a distracted looking Ron is being interviewed by a smartly dressed reporter. "So, how does it feel to be a national sex symbol?"

            "S-sex Symbol?" I hear Ron stutter in surprised response, "All I did was take a few pictures in my boxers and answer a few easy questions, like what my favorite color is..."

            "There!"  Colin says pointing to the box that is on a different set on the other side of the studio.  "Go add it now.  I'll try to keep them occupied."

            I walk determinedly up to the box on stage and pretend to do a last minute inspection of it.  I reach into my pocket for Hermione's entry form and realize that I handed it to Colin.  I panic and pick up the box, preparing to run with it, when suddenly a voice startles me.  

            "What the hell are you doing?"

            I turn around to find the model I ran over at the fashion show staring at me.  Her eyes widen in recognition.  "You!"

            I sigh, "There is a problem with the Match Box, I have to borrow it for a minute."

            "Oh no you don't," she says grabbing the other side of the box.  You ruined my runway career, I'm not going to let you ruin my first Wireless appearance."

            "Let go!" I yell warningly.  "I'm sorry about running into you, but this is an _emergency_."

              "No!" she says, being surprisingly strong for someone so petite.

            Suddenly there is a spotlight on us and I'm aware that all other activity in the studio has ceased.  I let go of the box in shock at realizing that we're being filmed in our fight over it and the model goes flying backwards in her sparkly evening gown.  There is a dull thud and then barely audible low moans.  I bite my lip as I watch the monitor behind the camera show her lying limply on the ground.  

            "Bloody Hell, I hate show business," the producer says running up to me after retrieving the box.  "Look, you're going to have to read the name." 

            "What?  Me?  I can't...there's a problem with..."

            "You can read, can't you?  Just read the name, that's all you have to do," he says thrusting the box at me and then running back behind the camera.  "Camera two on the redhead."

            On the monitor I can see myself looking horrified as I hold the box in my hands.  I stand there a moment without moving, unable to think of any possible way of getting out of this.  Suddenly an envelope shoots up from the Match Box..

            "Read the name!" hisses the producer from off stage.

            I sigh, feeling like I'm about to cry.  Four months of planning, of trying to do something nice for Ron and I've failed completely.  

            I take the envelope and open it up slowly.  My heart stops as I read the name written there.  I guess I spend a few seconds staring down at the name in shock because the producer feels compelled to threaten me with a barely audible remark.  

            I smile as I look directly into the camera.  "The winner is Hermione Granger."

            "WHAT?" I hear Ron say loudly from the other set.  "What did she say?"

            I look into the monitor to find that the camera is now on him and the shocked expression on his face makes everything worthwhile.  I smile feeling relieved and very grateful towards Helen, who managed to save the day anyway, despite her initial mix up.  Suddenly I have the air knocked out of me as a crazed looking model tackles me.  

            "YOU!" is all she manages to get out in her rage.  Seconds later she is being escorted from the building by security guards.  Colin holds out his hand for me.  

            "Are you alright, Virginia?"

            "I think so," I say dusting myself off.  

            "She's nutters, isn't she?" he asked looking after her.  "Brilliant cover, by the way.  What was the real name drawn?"

            "Hermione _was _the real name," I say smiling at him.  

            "Seriously?"

            "Yes, Helen must have managed to get it in while we were gone."

            "Actually, I didn't," Helen says from behind.  I turn to look at her.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean, I wasn't able to get anywhere near the box, let alone tamper with it."

            "So if you didn't enter Granger's name and we didn't..." Colin says his eyes widening.

            "She was already a finalist!" I say, realization dawning on me.  "Colin, do you know what this means?  Hermione had already entered herself in the contest!"

            "You mean we went through all that trouble just to fail, and she still won  anyway?"

            "Exactly!" I say looking up at the monitor.  Hermione has apparated onto the stage and is looking a bit embarrassed.  Ron is staring at her open mouthed.

            She walks up to Ron until they are standing only inches apart and opens her mouth to speak.  "Ron, I..."

            But that's all she manages before Ron grabs her around the waist and gives her a passionate kiss.   The studio erupts into clapping and I can feel my heart soar as Ron pulls back and looks down at her.  She smiles up at him her eyes shining.  

            "Happy Valentine's Day, Ron," I whisper under my breath.  

            Next time, I think I'll leave the matchmaking up to fate.  After all, it seems to be managing quite nicely without my meddling.

* * * * *

            I should be happy.  I mean, Ron and Hermione are finally together.  How much more romantic can you get on Valentine's Day?  So what if my boyfriend didn't send anything, even though he promised he wouldn't forget?  So what if I'm sitting all alone at home in my pajamas eating a pint of ice cream and watching sappy romance movies?  Just because everyone and their one-eyed cousin has a date except for me doesn't mean I should be unhappy, does it?  I'm a success. I'm in a relationship. I'm in love.  

            Yes, L-O-V-E.  Because if absence makes the heart grow fonder, Draco going to New York has made me realize exactly how much he's come to mean to me.  The last couple of days I've felt as if a part of me has been missing.  Something will happen and I'll want to share it with him, only to remember abruptly that he's half way across the world.  I miss his smile, his smell, the feeling of his lips on mine.  I just miss him.

            I hate Valentine's Day.

            I snap out of wallowing in my happiness when there is a knock on the door.  I get up and drag myself to the door.  I open it a crack and I can't see anyone.  Suddenly, a dozen roses is thrust under my nose, and behind them stands Draco.

            I swing the door open and throw myself at him, accidentally crushing the roses between us.  I'm so happy to see him it takes me a moment or two to realize that he's saying I'm choking him.  I let go and stand back, opening the door for him.  

            "That's an interesting look you've got going there," he says stepping inside.  "Is that the newest fad for Spring?  Essence of couch potato?"

            "Well, I wasn't really expecting anyone," I start to say apologizing, but I stop abruptly, "Oh shut it.  When did you get back?"

            "Forty minutes ago."

            "Well, I'm glad," I say.  _I missed you_, I mentally add.

            "I think the launching yourself at me out in the hallway said that quite nicely," he says smiling at me.  "These are for you."

            He holds the crushed flowers out to me and I take them.  "Is this a bribe for my affections?"  I ask remembering how he described Valentine's Day.

            "No," he says pulling out a black velvet jewelry box.  "This is."

            My mouth drops as I take the box from him.

            "Open it," he says softly.

            I open the box carefully and my breath catches in my throat.  

            "Oh, Draco," I breathe, "It's beautiful."

            "I saw it and thought of you," he says.

            "I love you," I say looking down at it.

            "What?" he asks softly.

            I look up at him realizing what I've just said.  "I-I mean, I love _it_."

            He takes my hand in his and looks at the bracelet shimmering on my wrist for a moment.  

            "I don't think that I've ever been as miserable as I have this last week," he says looking up at me.  "Everything reminded me of you.  And it suddenly became very apparent that I'm not just crazy about you."  He steps towards me, putting his hands on my arms, "I'm in love with you, Virginia."

            I'm aware of his fingers on my arms, his lips inches from mine and I'm surprised that there is no rush of confusing feelings.  No guilt, no doubt, no hesitation as I pull him down for a kiss.  Our lips meet and I realize how much I've been craving his kisses in the week that he's been gone.  He pulls me close to him so that our bodies are touching and the contact sends my mind reeling.  This time I don't even try to stop myself as I press myself into him, losing myself in his kiss.  

            I close my eyes and tilt my head slightly to the right as his mouth traces light kisses from my ear to the nape of my neck.  My skin tingles where his hands travel inside my pajama top and I think that I will forever have the memory of his touch on my skin.  He pushes me gently backwards and we fall onto the couch with him on top.  My eyes open and I'm aware of the feel of his lips through the thin fabric of my pajamas  as he continues the line of kisses to my collarbone, down the center of my chest, down my stomach and then further...

            "Draco, stop,"  I say, aware that my voice is soft and breathless.  "I can't."

            He looks up at me frustration and disappointment evident in his cool, grey eyes as he sits up.

            "I'm sorry, I just can't," I say sitting up.  "Not here.  My mum gave us this couch.  I won't be able to look her in the eye next time I see her."

            He grins wickedly at me and leans over to kiss me on the mouth, "So don't look her in the eye."

            "No," I say, sternly.  I take his hand in my and lead him to the bedroom, "However, I do have somewhere else we can try." 

* * * * *

            Three amazing hours later I'm awakened by the sound of someone knocking loudly on my front door.   

            "Just ignore it, they'll go away," Draco whispers lazily from the bed as I pull on my pajamas lying in a heap on the floor.  

            "It may be Gabrielle," I whisper back.  "Sometimes she forgets her keys.  I'll be right back, don't move."

            He raises an eyebrow at me, "I'm not going anywhere."

            I can feel myself blush with pleasure as I go to open the door.  I don't remember when I've ever been this deliriously happy.

            I love Valentine's Day!

            "Colin!  What are you doing here?" I say in surprise after I've opened it to find an anxious looking Colin on my doorstep.

            Colin glides past me and begins pacing up and down my living room floor.  "Ginny, I have to talk to you.  It's important."

            I swallow and look nervously towards the bedroom door.  "Colin, it's really late and I'm exhausted, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

            "No, I have to talk to you now or else I'll lose my nerve and I'll never be able to tell you what I have to say," he says and something about his tone of voice makes me think that he's being dead serious.  My happiness is quickly replaced by panic as this morning comes rushing back at me. 

            "Colin," I say begging him not to say what I think he's going to say, because if he doesn't say it, I won't have to deal with it.  I can go on pretending like I don't know.

            He continues as if he hasn't heard me.  "I've been trying to tell you for weeks now, but it's just been so hard.  You've been so occupied with the contest and Malfoy's had you working non-stop and I just haven't been able to get up enough nerve to tell you straight out.  How long have we been friends?  Over fifteen years, and in those fifteen years you've probably been the most stable person in my life.  You're my best friend, Ginny, and I don't want anything to change that."

            "Colin..." I begin, but there is the sound of a dull thud that comes from the behind the bedroom door.

            "What's that?" Colin asks, looking towards it, "Is anyone here?"

            "No!" I say quickly, "I mean yes.  It's Gabrielle.  She has a horrible habit of sleepwalking.  I have to lock her up in her room at night."

            "Really?" He asks, frowning at me, "That's so strange."

            "It is isn't it?" I say walking to the door and opening it.  "Colin, I think that it would be better if we talked about this tomorrow.  We both could use a good night's sleep."

            "Ginny, how long have I been seeing a head wizard?  How long have I been lying on that couch and complaining about my life?  How long have I been trying to improve myself and the direction my life is going in?  Well, the other day...on the couch I realized something.  Something that's been there since my first year at Hogwarts and I've just been too daft or unwilling to see it...until now.  Ginny, I love you and I ..."

            There's the sound of a crash from the bedroom and he turns abruptly.

            "Do you think she's alright?" He asks looking from me to the door.

            "Fine!" I say nervously.  

            "I think we should check on her, that sounded bad," Colin says walking towards the hallway.

            "Colin, it's fine!  She does that all the time," I say pleading with him.

            "She could have hurt herself, though," he says frowning at me.  He opens the door and steps in.  I stand in the hallway and wait for everything to fall apart, but nothing happens.  

            He steps out in the hallway, "Virginia, there's no one in here."

            "There isn't?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.  "It must have been our ghost.  He's a terribly grumpy poltergeist, but he keeps the rent down."

            Colin cocks his head to the side for a moment as if he's listening and then steps back in the room.  I hear the creak of a door and then Draco's voice.  "Hello Creevey."

            I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach as I walk into the room.  Draco is standing in his boxers just inside my closet.  Colin is looking blankly at him.

            "Colin, I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you..." I begin and stop not sure how to continue.

            Colin blinks and then speaks in a very flat voice that doesn't sound like him at all.  "Well, that explains all the late hours."

            "Colin," I say following him out of the bedroom and through the living room.  "Colin, wait!"

            He turns and flashes me an angry look before letting himself out.

            I sigh and collapse on the couch wanting to have a good cry.  _Now _I've done it.

            "Well that went bloody well," Draco says from my doorway.

            "What were you doing back there?" I ask turning around to face him.

            "Nothing," he says defensively.  "Well, I might have accidentally knocked over your nightstand while looking for my pants."

            I wipe away a tear angrily.   "Now what am I going to do?  He's never going to talk to me again."

            Draco comes and sits beside me on the couch.  He frowns and strokes my hair gently, "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

            I look at him doubtfully.  "Draco, he just told me he loved me!"

            "He did?"  Draco says sounding somewhere between annoyed and surprised.  Then he turns his attention back to me quickly, "Virginia, don't worry.  If I've learned anything about Creevey it's that he always bounces back."

            "I hope you're right," I say, laying my head on his shoulder.

            "Of course I am," Draco says soothingly.  "I'm always right.  Didn't I tell you he fancied you?"  

* * * * *

**A/N: **Please review!  I live for them!

_Tifa__, Fanatic, Paranoid_, _Darcel__, Crystal, Char, ShortySC22_, _Lady Laughs-A-Lot, Blond Princess, Steph, Jen, tigerlily, Archana, Aly, Sokorra Lewis, Ashleigh_tyu, Serepida, Isadora, Crissy, Seema, fierydragon, _and_ NicoleHP2000__, Thank You so much for taking the time to leave a review.  _

_Flav0ftheweek _ *squee*  Two reviews!  I'm so very flattered!  I didn't even have to pay you, that's _so unusual. ;)  I agree about Draco on the couch being another good piece of fanart.   I love the picture I get of him in my head at that point.  I can't believe you're looking for someone to draw it!  That's great!  Models are dangerous people to mess with!  Poor Colin, he does seem to be getting the worst of it, doesn't he?  Yes!  Poor Harry!  I haven't forgotten about him either. _

_Dani_  Where would I be without you smutgirl? ;)

_cosmoz_   I could have written so much more about Ron and Hermione getting together, but as one wise beta said, "This isn't their story."  Maybe someday I'll write what happened behind the scenes of this one.  R/Hr is meant to be!

_Emerald-Eyez_ *mad schnoogles*  Thank you so much for your review!  I loved it so much that I've actually re-read it many, many times!  It's so nice to know that Draco is coming across that way.  That's exactly how their relationship is!

_Cassi0peia_Long, silly reviews are never a burden!  In fact, they are the stuff that dreams are made of! I enjoyed reading your review so much.  Ron _is a dork, things _are_ complicated, I love Gabrielle, Lars has grown on me also, and your description of him made me burst into a fit of giggles.  I hope you continue to keep reading._

_Lola_  When my very first reviewer makes a request, who am I to deny it?  It also helps when the said event is in my story notes anyway.  Hope it was good enough, I'm horrible at looooove scenes.

_Marina Pearl_Awww!  Thank you so much for the huge compliment on the R/Hr.  Being compared to JKR is always something that, while undeserved, makes my day.

_Kaitlin__-Scott_That is so weird that you said it's like watching a TV show.  Many times while writing WIELBY I find myself that it's not very different from an HP Sitcom.  I'm glad the story cheered you up a bit.  

_Potty for Potter  I'm_ so glad you like the story!  Maybe it can hold you over until I can get enough time/inspiration to continue _Out of Body, Out of Mind_.

_Juniper Holly  Actually_, I had to abandon real life for a while to get this chapter written, so good advice!  I'm flattered you consider this one of the funniest.  I'd love to know the other fics on your list, I'm always looking for other good fics. 

_RonWeasley1975_  I really enjoy writing Ron, so I'm glad you like reading him.

_Imanewser  I've eagerly been awaiting your picture!  Send it to me as soon as you scan it!  I can't wait to see!_

_Drieanna  I am so happy!  I absolutely LOVE Bridget Jones and the book/movie was actually the inspiration for this series.  _

_Kat Adams  The_ baby is fine.  I promise to mention more about it at Charlie's Wedding. 


	13. Playing Catch Up

**Title: **Was I Ever Loved By You? 

**Author: **Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

**A/N:**  I apologize, as always, for taking so long.  I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter.  I've been planning it for ages.

**_Special Thanks to _**_Becky _For sitting by me and helping me co-write the dinner scene.  You made Monet brilliant!  Thank you!  _Dani_, thank you for always being there to encourage me! _Becca_,  Finally, you get your appearance.  Thanks for letting me borrow you and Anya a bit.  ;) _Potty for Potter_, Thanks for always being my Brit-picker.  _Hannah_, Thanks for being my oldest beta and for letting me know the bits you like.  You have no idea how much you encourage me!

**Chapter Thirteen – Playing Catch Up**

_  
Until that day  
My life had been a river   
Following the same, pre-destined course,  
Suddenly detouring so unexpectedly   
With uncompromising force.  
My strongholds broke down all too easily;   
I remember well,   
How it did embarrass me;   
I hung on to his every smile  
Marveled at his style  
  
Just like that...  
He walked into my house   
As smug as a cat   
He was handsome and smart  
Walked away with my heart  
Just like that...  
He found a temporary home in my flat   
Telling innocent lies  
Throwing dust in my eyes  
But I led him on,  
Knowing that someday soon he'd be gone  
Just like that...  
As though he only stopped awhile for a chat;   
But my secrets he learned  
Leaving no stone unturned_

**Just Like That **_by_** ABBA**__

* * * * *

            "Honestly, Ginny, it can't be that bad," Hermione's voice says filtering in through the curtain separating us.  

            I sigh as I regard myself in the mirror again.  

            "It's not bad," I say, pulling the curtain to the dressing room back and stepping out so that she can see me.  "It's absolutely horrible."

            Hermione winces at the sight of me in my bright turquoise bridesmaid dress but bravely tries to be her usual positive self.  "No," she lies, "It brings out the color in your…shoes."

            "Hermione, the shoes came with the dress."

"Exactly," Hermione says, looking away.  

If Colin were here he'd probably tell me that the best thing for me to do is leave the country the weekend of the wedding and hope that Charlie and Karen eventually get over it.  It looks like I have a nest of large ribbons on each shoulder and there is a huge bow located on my left side making me look like a hastily wrapped gift.  Instead of telling me to leave the country, Hermione tries to change the subject.

"Can you believe Charlie's getting married?  I always envisioned him as a die hard bachelor."

"I did too," I say looking at myself in the three way mirror.  "Right now I'm kind of wishing he had stayed that way."

"Ginny," Hermione says trying to frown, though really, I think that goofy smile she's been walking around with can't be quelled.  "You only have to wear it for a couple of hours, take a couple of pictures and then...."

"I can burn it?"  I ask raising a questioning eyebrow.

Hermione gives up on her attempt at being reproachful and resumes the goofy smile.  "I suppose so, I doubt you'll ever have need for it again."

Colin would have offered to do it for me.  I'm glad Hermione is here for moral support, but she's no Colin substitute.  Every time I think about him I get his feeling in my stomach, like it's all knotted up.  He hasn't said a word to me since he came to my house that night.  I feel absolutely horrible about the way things turned out.  I never would have imagined that a fifteen year old friendship could be over in just a matter of minutes.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"  Hermione asks.

"You mean besides the fact that I look like a fashion victim?" 

She nods, "You look like something's bothering you."

I sigh, "It's just that just when everything seems to be falling into place it all falls apart.  It's been a week and Colin still won't talk to me.  As if that isn't enough, Gabrielle is moving in with Lars, and I'll have to look for a new roommate."  I pause for a moment as my eyes travel over Hermione's reflection in the mirror. "Wait a minute!  Hermione, you wouldn't want to be roommates would you?"

Hermione's face turns an odd shade of red as she opens her mouth to speak.  "Well, actually, Ginny…Ron's moving in with me on the first of the month."

"He's what?"  I ask, spinning around to look at her.  "Are you serious?"

She nods, her cheeks still scarlet.  "He was staying over so much anyway, that we…" she catches herself and looks down at her hands.  "This is more convenient for both of us."

"Hermione, that's fantastic!"  I say.

"You know, I think entering myself in that contest was the stupidest thing I've ever done," Hermione says continuing to look down at her hands.  "I never would have imagined it could be like this.  I've never felt so out of control and yet so sure of anything in my whole life.  It's odd."  She shakes her head slightly and looks up at me.  "Stupid or not, I'm glad I did it."

I smile at her, knowing exactly how she feels.  "Love makes fools of us all."

Hermione looks at me with surprise.  "Is that Shakespeare?" 

I shrug, "I'm not sure, it's something Draco told me once."

"Malfoy?"  She asks, regarding me curiously for a moment.  "How is he doing?"

"He's doing well.  He's out of town on another business trip at the moment, some pressing business in New York.  He left yesterday and I miss him already.  He's supposed to be back by the end of the week.  I thought about going with him, but we decided I should stay here in case anything major happened at the _Weekly_, while he's gone."

Hermione nods, "Harry asked how you were doing the other day.  I told him you were seeing Malfoy."

"Oh?" I ask, "What did he say?"

"Well, he took it rather well, I think," Hermione said.  "He said he just wanted you to be happy."

I smile, "Is he seeing anyone?"

Hermione frowns, "This woman from the ministry, Monique Monet.  I can't stand her, but I try to be civil for Harry's sake.  I don't think he particularly likes her himself.  Honestly, I think he's just afraid of being alone."

"We're all afraid of that."  

"Oh, before I forget," Hermione says, "I'm throwing a dinner party for Ron's birthday, do you think you and Malfoy can make it."

"Of course!" I say.  "We'd love to come."

Madame Malkin walks into the dressing area and puts on a large fake smile.  "Oh, you look lovely, dear."

 "Right," I say darkly, "if you define lovely as a huge Easter egg."

'Now, now, it's not that bad," she says, patting my arm reassuringly and pulling out her wand.  I wonder why people always say 'It's not that bad'.  I mean I suppose it isn't when compared to famine or war, but compared to every other dress I've ever seen it _is_ bad.  Really bad.  "A few alterations and it will look much, much better."

I doubt it, but I say nothing as she begins working on the dress.  At the moment I have bigger problems to worry about.

* * * * *

            "All right," I say, shuffling the papers in front of me.  "Does anyone have any questions about their assignments?"

            I look around the table of writers and photographers for the _Weekly_, my eye traveling over each of them until I land on Colin who is looking determinedly down at the table.  "All right, then.  Assignments are due by the end of the week.  This meeting is dismissed.  Colin, can I speak with you for a moment?"

            I purposely put myself between him and the door.  This has gone on long enough.  Colin looks down at his watch.  "I'm really busy, Virginia," he says his tone clipped.

            I step towards him and put my hand on his arm, "Please?"

            "I'm sorry, I can't," he says shrugging me off and trying to pass me on the right.  

            I step right to block him, then left, then right, then left.

            "Virginia," he says exasperated, "just let me by, will you?"

            The meeting room is deserted now except for us.  I cross my arms and shake my head.  "No.  Not until we sort things out between us."

            "There's nothing to sort out," Colin says, his voice cold.  "You think you know someone, you think you can trust them and then they just completely let you down."

            "Colin," I say feeling the knots tighten in my stomach.  "I'm sorry.  I never meant to hurt you."

            "A little late for that, isn't it?"  Colin says having given up on trying to get by and now settling on just glaring at me.

            "I had no idea that you felt that way about me.  I'm sorry, if I had known…"

            "Felt what way?" Colin asks.  "You had no idea that I considered you my best friend?  That I thought we could tell one another anything?"

            "Colin, just listen to me.  I know you're angry at me, and rightly so.  If I had known how you felt about me…I don't know what I would have done, but I think that perhaps things would have turned out better.  I'm sorry I didn't see the signs.  I should have.  I should have, but I didn't.  Lunch and standing up to Draco and coming to my place on Valentine's Day.  I know I should have told you about Draco, but I didn't know how.  Draco had wanted our relationship to stay quiet.  I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I never meant for things to turn out this way.  I miss talking to you, I miss your advice and your stories and laughing with you…I miss you, Colin.  I just want you to forgive me for being so dense and not realizing that you're in love with me.  I'm sorry for not telling you about Draco.  I just want to be friends again."

            "Virginia, I'm not in love with you," Colin says looking at me strangely.

            "Oh, Colin," I say taking his hand.  "It's okay.  I know.  You told me, remember?"

            "Told you what?" Colin asks, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.  

            "T-that you loved me," I say, wondering what on Earth he is doing by pretending not to know what I'm talking about.  Maybe he's in denial.  Merlin knows he's read enough about it.  Or maybe he thinks that if he just acts like it didn't happen I'll do the same.

            "Oh," he says his eyes growing wide, "You mean that night at your apartment…when I found Malfoy hiding in your closet?"

            I sigh with relief.  "Yes."

            "Virginia…Of course, I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you."

            "What?" I ask dropping his hand.  "Oh, you mean…anymore.  You're not in love with me anymore?  Well, I don't blame you.  It's probably for the best, but can't we go back to being friends?  It's terrible without you.  The other day Hermione went with me to get my bridesmaid dress fitted and all I could think about was what you would have done and what you would have said…it was horrible."

            Colin opens his mouth to speak and nothing comes out.  I realize I'm holding my breath and force myself to breathe normally.  Colin bites his lip and then a sound escapes him that can only be described as a whimper.  I experience a moment of panic as I wonder if he's going to start crying.  I don't know what I'll do if he starts crying…

            Colin bursts out laughing, something that is an alarming and yet, at the same time, a welcomed sound.  He can barely get the words out between gasps for breath.  "Y-you…thought…I was in love…with …you?"

            I stare at him in shock.  Never in the scenarios I had mentally prepared for had Colin burst out laughing.  I wonder if there is something genuinely funny about the situation or if I've actually pushed the poor bloke over the edge.  

            "Well….yes."  

He starts laughing even harder.  

"Colin, please stop laughing.  I don't see what's so funny."

My words seem to sober him a bit as he is able to straighten up and look me in the eye.  "Ginny, I'm sorry, there's been a huge misunderstanding.  I didn't go to your house on Valentine's Day to tell you I was in love with you."

"You didn't?"  I ask, confused.

"No…what I was trying to say, before being interrupted, was that I love you and I couldn't bear to keep you in the dark any longer…"

"In the dark about what?"

"About me," he says, he takes a deep breath and straightens up a bit.  "Ginny, I'm gay."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"  I ask, my voice shrill to my own ears.

"I've been trying to tell you for weeks, but there was never a right time and I didn't know how you'd take it.  I guess deep down I've known forever, I just never wanted to admit it to myself.  I think I realized first year when I became obsessed with Harry, but I didn't realize or understand how I felt and tried to ignore it.  Then on New Year's Eve, I had a breakthrough on my headwizard's couch.  I didn't want to believe it at first, I mean…it does make things a bit more complicated, doesn't it?  It got so bad that even the mention of _love_ made me extremely nervous.  Even after I managed to accept it, I had no idea how to tell those closest to me.  What was I supposed to do?  Walk around with a bloody sign on my back? And I guess…I guess a part of me didn't want this to change anything between me and you.  I didn't want you to treat me differently."

"Oh, Colin," I breathe, feeling stupid and shocked and sad.  I launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his thin form.  "I love you too!  Merlin, I've been so incredibly daft!  Made a right fool out of myself, didn't I?"  I pull back and look up at the shocked expression on his face.  "Colin, I don't care if you're gay or straight.  You're my best friend; I just want you to be happy."

He grins down at me.  "Honestly?"

"Honestly," I say hugging him again.  There is a moment of silence where I'm just glad to have my friend back, then I pull away from him suddenly.  "Wait a minute, if you weren't in love with me, than why have you been avoiding me these last two weeks?"

"Because," Colin says frowning down at me, "you've been seeing Malfoy behind my back.  We're supposed to be best friends and you never even told me!"

"Colin, I'm sorry about that," I say.  "Things just happened so quickly and I gave my word to Draco that I wouldn't tell anyone.  Professionalism is very important to him."

"I'm not just anyone," Colin says.

"No you're not," I say smiling at him.  "If I promise to tell you everything from now on, do you think we could go back to being friends again?"

"You mean, no secrets?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

I nod, "But it's a two way street mate.  Next time, just tell me, or I'm likely to read anything into it."

He looks down at me and then gives me a warm smile.  "Throw lunch into the mix and you've got yourself a deal."

I smile back at him, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * * * *

            "I hate looking for roommates," I say, collapsing into a chair.  

            "I'm sorry you have to look," Gabrielle says giving me an apologetic look.

            "No, don't be sorry," I say smiling at her.  "I'm glad that things are working out for you and Lars."

            Gabrielle smiles, "I'm redoing his whole flat.  It's terrible, there are beer bottles littering the floor and Quidditch posters everywhere you turn…I'm thinking floral, but not too feminine."

            "Is there a floral that isn't too feminine?"  Colin asks, emerging from the kitchen with the drinks.  

            "Well, there's…"  Gabrielle pauses, "Maybe I should go with a seaside look.  Lighthouses and ships and seashells…"

            "One Gin-Gin, one rum and coke and a martini for me.  Let the prospective roommates do their worst," Colin says cheerfully.

            "The first one should be arriving in about five minutes," I say, glancing down at the list of names that have responded to my ad in the Daily Prophet. 

            "Do you know what you're looking for?"  Gabrielle asks.

            "Someone who pays the rent on time," I say, shrugging.

            "Someone who doesn't mind you and Malfoy getting wild one room over," Colin says with a wink.  

            "Colin!" I say feeling myself blush.

            Gabrielle laughs, "That's true, it's not like you're the quiet kind.  All last week I had to put silencing charms outside your door."

            I spit out my drink.  "Gabrielle!"

            There's a knock on the door and I move to get it, but Colin waves me down.  He opens the door and leads a tall and thin witch in.  She looks a tad like a librarian with her plain white blouse, long black skirt and her straw colored hair swept up in a prim bun.  She smiles at me and offers her hand.  "Hello.  You must be Ginny.  I'm Pamela McDougal."

            "Oh, yes," I say as she crushes my hand in an overly firm handshake.  "Nice to meet you.  I've heard only good things about you from Hermione.  Please, have a seat."

            She perches herself on the very edge of the couch, her posture rigid.  "Yes, Hermione Granger…an excellent Mediwitch.  Perhaps the best I've ever had the pleasure of working with.  Oh, before I forget, here are my references listed alphabetically and color coded."

            "Thank you," I say as I almost knock over my Gin-Gin to get them.  She looks around the flat, seemingly taking in every inch and frowns slightly.  "I guess I should start by asking a little about you.  Have you ever had a roommate before?"

            "Yes, of course," she says as she begins to arrange the issues of _Witch Weekly_ I have spread out on my coffee table.  I wait for further explanation, but none is forthcoming.  

            "What happened to them?"  Colin asks, shooting me an amused look.

            "We had…differences in opinion," she says as she begins to put the magazines back out on the coffee table in a symmetrically pleasing way.

            "What kind of differences?" Gabrielle asks.  

            She manages to tear her attention away from the magazines on the table to look up at us.  "Well, it was silly, really.  We couldn't agree on a cleaning schedule.  As a mediwitch, I know the importance of cleanliness, my roommate, however, did not."

            "I see," I say, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the cleanliness of my own flat.  

            "So she was a slob," Colin says bluntly.

            "Exactly," McDougal says smiling.  "She absolutely refused to arrange the cupboard alphabetically.  I don't know about you, but in my opinion our ability to alphabetize is what separates us from the animals."

            "Funny," Colin says, "I always thought it was our ability to talk."

            "Yes, well," I say clearing my throat.  "I think that's all the questions we have for you right now.  I'll be sure to owl you after we finish the other interviews."

            The rest of the interviews don't really go any better.  Next on the list is a response to the ad.  Martha Ashton, is a short, stocky witch who works at the Ministry of Magic.  She seems nice enough as we go through the list of questions Colin, Gabrielle and I have thought up for potential roommates.  We hit a snag though when it comes to the issue of rent.

            "Rent is due at the beginning of the month.  Will that be a problem for you?"

            "Yes," she says unblinkingly.

            I exchange a look with Colin.  "Really?"

            "Well, you see, I'm a little short this month.  I might have to borrow some money, but I think I can make it."

            "Oh, you mean from friends?"  Colin asks.  

            "Yes, that's right…from _friends_," She says looking at us oddly.  "So how about it?"

            "How about the apartment?" I ask, confused.  "Well, I'll have to finish reviewing the other applicants, but as of now, if you can get the rent money, you're at the top of the list."

            "No," she says rolling her eyes.  "How about lending me the money for the first month's rent.  Also, I need to buy some new clothes, so anything else you have lying about I could put to some good use too."

            "Are you asking Ginny to lend you the first month's rent?"  Gabrielle asks, her eyebrows rising in astonishment.

            "Well, yeah.  We _are_ friends, aren't we?"  She asks looking hard at me.

            "Um…" I don't really know what to say.

            "I think that will be all," Colin says quickly.  "Thank you for coming."

            Colin begins to herd her out the door, but she stops abruptly in the doorway.  "Wait, I'm a little low on money, could you lend me some cab fare?"

            "Just disapparate," Colin says, exasperated.  "It's free, you know."

            "I can't, they track those movements you know?  If I disapparated, they might be able to find me."

            "Who might be able to find you?"  Colin says, his hands on his hips.  

            "Some…co-workers that I owe some money too," she says, nervously.  "I just need enough to…"

            She's cut off as Colin shuts the door in her face.

            "What a nightmare!" I say, downing the rest of my Gin-Gin and getting up to get another.  

            "Where did she say she worked again?"  Gabrielle says, "The Ministry of Money Owers?"

            Colin snorts as the doorbell rings again.  We all exchange a weary look as Gabrielle goes to open the door.  I can hear her voice from the hallways as I pour myself another drink.

            "Yes?"

            "Is this the apartment for rent?  The one advertised in the Daily Prophet?"  Comes a deep voice from the hallway.

            "Well…"

            I walk to the door.  There is a tall, sandy haired man standing there.  "Can I help you?"

            "I'm here to interview for the apartment.  I had an appointment for seven?"

            "There must be a mistake," I say, glancing down at the list of applicants.  "I have a Nicole for seven."

            The man smiles at me.  "Yes, exactly."

            He pushes past Gabrielle and holds his hand out to me.  "Nice to meet you."

            "What?"  I say, startled.  "You mean you're Nicole?"

            "Well, until a week ago," he says grinning.  "Now I'm just Nick."

            Colin sticks his head out of the kitchen.

            "Yes, well…I'm terribly sorry, but I'm only taking female roommates at this time," I say, pushing him out the door.  "Thank you for applying!"

            I shut the door against his protests and turn to face Colin and Gabrielle who look horrified.  "Can this go any more horribly?"

            It can and it does.  The next applicant is Irene Hopkins, who shows up in an outfit that doesn't leave much to the imagination.  It becomes apparent during questioning that her job in "Customer Service" is actually one as a call girl.  The interview ends abruptly when she offers to let Gabrielle and I join her organization and then says Colin can watch.  

            By the time the last intervewee shows up, I'm a little giggly.  I may have over done it a bit on my Gin-Gins in order to block out the horrors of roommate searching.  Rebecca Benaldi is forty five minutes late when she shows up on my doorstep wearing a ton of make-up and a revealing dress.

            She has long dark hair and her eyes look worried as she holds her hand for me to take.  "I'm so sorry I'm late, rehearsal ran over."

            "Rehearsal?"  Colin asks, obviously a bit tipsy himself.  He eyes her outfit with a slight frown.  "I guess practice makes perfect in your line of work.  'Customer Service' is all about satisfying the customer after all, isn't it?"

            I break out into a fit of giggles as Benaldi returns Colin's frown.  "Customer Service?  I'm an actress."

            "Darling, we all are.  Especially when it's late and you're tired and all you want to do is go to sleep.  I've faked a few with Lars, you know?"  Gabrielle says in a quick rush, her drink sloshing around in it's glass.  Colin and I burst out laughing, while Benaldi's frown deepens.

            "I'm in The Mousetrap at St. Martin's on West Street.  The rehearsal ran late and I didn't have time to change out of my wardrobe or take off my stage make-up."

            "Oh!"   I cry, feeling horrible.  "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

            "It's just that we've seen just about everything tonight," Colin finishes for me.  "We thought you were a…"

            "A prostitute?"  She asks, breaking out into a smile.  "No, I just play one."

            "Well, that's a relief," Gabrielle says, her cheeks burning.  

            "This shouldn't take long," I say feeling that my search for a suitable roommate is hopeless.  "Have you ever had a roommate before?  If so, what happened to them?"

            "Well, his wife came home,"  Benaldi says shrugging.

            "What?"  Gabrielle asks.  "He was married!"

            "I'm just kidding, he moved in with his girlfriend and I can't afford a flat on my own, so here I am."

            I give a sigh of relief and smile at her.  

            "You're accent, are you American?"  Gabrielle asks, curiously.

            "Yeah, I'm from Boston, Mass originally.  Then New York, San Franciso, Boston again, and, finally, here."

            "How did you end up in London?"  Colin asks while fishing out the martini in his glass and munching on it.

            "I was trying to get away from my parents, and this was the farthest place away I could afford a ticket to. Plus, I needed a big city and it reminded me of New York."

            "Do you have a boyfriend or other friend who will be staying here frequently?"  I ask.

            "I'm flying single for the time being. The only person you run the risk of walking in on me with is my best friend, Ahn -- Anya. She's incredibly blunt, but sweet once you get to know her."

            "What is your stance on cleaning schedules?"  Colin asks.

            "I guess I could follow one, but I'm not really a neat freak or a slob. I like comfortable clutter."

            "Good answer," Gabrielle says encouragingly.

            "Rent is due at the first of the month, is this a problem?" I ask.

            Benaldi shakes her head.  "Not at all."

            "Do you have any cute male gay friends?"  Colin asks hopefully.

            "Ahn's brother is quite a dish... questionable sexuality, though."

            "For a guy's apartment, do you think floral is okay, or is a sea motif better?"  Gabrielle asks, leaning forward eagerly.

            "You're kidding right?"  Benaldi says looking up at me.  I shrug and take another sip of my latest Gin-Gin.  "Oh, you're not. Okay then. Umm... sea motif is better, then. With lots of darkish blues."

            "Ooooh, you know what?  I think that would work," Gabrielle says falling back into the couch with a satisfied grin.

            "How do you feel about roommates who are loud during wild sex?"  Colin asks raising an eyebrow.  I swap at him, but it seems I miss him by a couple of feet.  I realize I've had much too much to drink when I almost fall off my chair.  

            Benaldi laughs, "I don't mind, as long as I can return the favor."

            "If we run out of mint chocolate chip, will you pop quickly to the shop to buy some more?"

            "Only if I can snag some chocolate chip cookie dough while I'm at it."

            "Rebecca," I say, standing up on wobbly feet.  "When can you move in?"

            She stands and smiles at me.  "Tomorrow, and call me Becca."  
  


* * * * *

            "Draco," I say breathlessly as I push him away.  "We have to go.  We're already fifteen minutes late!"

            He's currently kissing my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist.  

"So, we'll be a little late," he says looking up at me, a mischievous glint in his eye.  "I missed you."

            I laugh before kissing him softly on the lips, "I missed you too.  Please tell me you won't have to go back to New York again for a while.  I don't think I can take it."

            "I won't have to go back to New York for a while," he says leaning in to kiss me again as he gently pushes me towards the bed.  

            It takes all of my self-restraint to push him away for good this time.  "Draco, we can't.  It's Ron's birthday dinner.  We can't miss it."

            He gives a little frustrated sigh, as he runs his fingers through his hair.  "Yeah, alright."

            "We'll catch up _later_," I say, grinning at his reflection in my mirror as I put on my earrings.

            He smirks at me.  "If by 'catch up', you mean we'll have wild, passionate sex, then I think I can wait."

            "No," I say rolling my eyes.  "I mean we can sit over tea and discuss your trip."

            "Well, in that case," he says standing and wrapping his arms around me from behind.  "I'm not sure I can wait."

            He bends down and kisses the nape my neck where my hair is swept up into a french twist.  I smile at the picture of us in the mirror.  I don't think I've ever seen anything more perfect in my entire life.

* * * * *

            "Oh, there you are!"  Hermione says opening the door.  "I was beginning to wonder if anything had happened."

            "We're terribly sorry for being so late," I say hastily, as I give her a hug..  "I just completely lost track of time."

            Hermione nods, "Yes, well, that happens.  You're the last to arrive.  Everyone's in the dining room.  Hello Mal – Draco."

            "Hermione," Draco says nodding in her direction.  She leads us down the hall of her small but elegant apartment.  We can hear the sounds of laughter filtering through the dining room doorway.

            "And then Ron completely blew up at Hermione for going to the Yule Ball with Vicktor Krum in fourth year," a familiar voice recounts.  "He was so jealous he couldn't see straight.  I think that's when I knew."

            The speaker comes into view as Hermione opens the door and we enter the dining room.  Harry is smiling, looking thoroughly relaxed, his arm around Monique Monet.  Across from them Gabrielle and Lars are grinning, and Ron is sitting beside an empty chair, his ears slightly red.  

            They all look up as we enter. 

            "They're here," Hermione says with a smile as she takes her seat beside Ron.  I don't miss the way their hands intertwine under the table.  

            "Happy Birthday, Ron," I say, walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek.  

            "Thanks, Ginny," he says, grinning at me.  Draco and I take our seats opposite Ron and Hermione.

            "Draco, I think you know everyone," Hermione says, "Except for Lars and Monique.  Draco Malfoy, this is Lars Stephano and Monique Monet."

            Draco raises his eyebrows in surprise.  "Lars, the paid es—"

            I burst out into a fit of coughing, causing everyone to turn to me.  "So sorry…" I say, pretending to catch my breath.  I take a sip of water.  "I must have swallowed wrong."

            "That's right," Lars says quickly.  "I'm the paid _employee_ of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and proud of it."

            Beside him, Gabrielle giggles and squeezes his arm.  Her eyes meet mine and I'm fairly certain that she knows about the blind date Lars and I had back in December.  Draco seems to catch on to my unspoken hint and keeps his mouth shut, shooting me an amused look.  

            "Draco Malfoy, huh?"  Monique says, unimpressed.  "I've heard a lot about you.  Not all of it good."

            Draco turns towards her.  He leveled an apathetic look at her.  "Obviously, you haven't been talking to my friends then, otherwise it would have been all bad."

            Harry, who had been taking a drink of water, snorted in his glass.

            "So, what were you talking about before we got here?"  I ask, curiously.

            "The torrid romance of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," Gabrielle says.  "Harry was telling us how it all began."

            "Fourth year, wasn't it, Ginny?"  Harry asks, looking to me for confirmation.

            "It was bloody obvious you two were going to end up together," Draco says from beside me.  "I never thought it'd would involve Weasley parading around in his boxers, though."

            Ron shoots Draco a glare, as Hermione laughs.  "Shut it, Malfoy," Ron said, the red about his ears deepening.

            "You should have seen them on our group date," Lars says, smiling.  "Gabrielle and I didn't know whether to separate them or just push them together."

            Ron grins, "Yeah, well looks like it didn't take you two too long to get over us."

            Monique clears her throat, "Did you see the picture of Harry and I in the Daily Prophet on Wednesday?"

            Everyone turns to look at her.  Harry gives a small sigh, his smile fading.

            "No, I don't think I did," Hermione says, looking slightly annoyed.

            "It was on page three between the wedding announcement of Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan and…"

            "I always knew they were going to get married," Harry says interrupting her.

            "Yeah," Ron says grinning.  "Seamus was always crazy about her."

            "I didn't even know they were engaged," I say.  

            "AND…" Monique says speaking above all of us, "the obituary of Argus Filch."

            "That's so sad," Hermione says.

            "What?"  Ron asks, "He was a mean old man with a mean old cat who wanted nothing more than to lock all three of us up all through our years at Hogwarts."

            "He wasn't all that bad," I say.  "He was just lonely, I imagine it wasn't easy being a squib in a castle full of young students."

            "If you ask me," Draco says, "he had an unnatural relationship with his cat.  Really, why would you name your cat Mrs. Norris?"

            "Well," Hermione says a little too brightly, "I think we should start eating now, don't you?"

            "Good idea," Lars says as Hermione flicks her wand and the food floats in from the kitchen.  "Hermione, everything looks great."

            "Thank you," Hermione says, flashing him a smile.  "I wanted everything to be perfect.  I was going to borrow the Romanian cookbook I gave Molly for Christmas, but she seems to have misplaced it."

            "Really?  That's odd."  Draco says, raising his eyebrows at me.  I give him a tight lipped smile.

            "So, we'll be having Bulgarian tonight."

            "Wasn't Vicktor Krum from Bulgaria?"  Draco asks, amused.

            "Well…yes," Hermione says shooting Ron a look.  "But I thought that…"

            "It looks great!" I say quickly.  

            "It does," Harry says nodding.  "Ron, doesn't it look great?"

            "Abso-bloody-lutely," Ron says leaning over to kiss Hermione on the lips.

            I pick up my fork and am about to eat when Harry's voice makes me look up.

            "What are you doing?"  He asks, looking strangely at Monique.  She is holding a fork up to his mouth, with some strange white substance that I've decided to hide under my meat.  

            She sighs and rolls her eyes, looking uncertainly at us.  "I'm feeding you, darling."  She pecks him on the cheek.

            Draco snorts, "Maybe baby Potter needs you to do the airplane, Monet."

            I kick Draco under the table, as Harry gives him an Avada Kedavra look.

            "It's okay, I can handle it," Harry says to Monique, pushing the fork down.  

            To my left Gabrielle is tasting the white substance carefully.  "This is interesting, Hermione.  What is it?"

            "Cheese," Hermione says, "the Bulgarians love cheese."

            "This is cheese?"  Lars asks, holding up a fork of the white substance.

            "It's sheep cheese," Draco says knowingly as he takes a bite of it.  "Excellent sheep cheese, at that."  Gabrielle coughs slightly as she swallows and then takes a few swigs of water.  

            "Thank you," says Hermione blushing slightly.  "I tried to get the best."

            "Arrrgh!" Monique sounds as she spits the food into her napkin.  "This is sheep cheese?  That's disgusting."

            "Monique," Harry says warningly.  

            "It is," she says defensively.  "Did _you_ know it was sheep cheese?"

            "Oh," Hermione says, her face falling.  "You don't like it?"

            "It's fine," Harry says, giving her an apologetic look.

            Hermione turns to Lars and a pale looking Gabrielle.  "Don't you like it?"

            "It's not that I don't like it, I just forgot I was lactose intolerant," Lars says quickly.

            Hermione bites her lip.  

            "It's wonderful!"  Ron says, heaping spoonfuls of it onto his plate.  "I've never had anything better in my whole life."  He takes a huge bite, pauses momentarily, and then swallows loudly.  He gives Hermione a weak smile.  "Yum."

            Hermione gives him a small smile in return.

            "So," Lars says, "what's for dessert?"

            "Ginny," Draco whispers in my ear.  "Please tell me that's your hand on my leg and not a misguided relative's."

            I look at him blankly.  "What hand?"

            Draco shoots an alarmed look to his right where Harry is inconspicuously palming the white substance into a napkin.  Draco scoots back slightly, looks down at my hand on his leg.  I laugh at him.  "You're so easy."

* * * * *

            "Never a dull moment when you Weasley's get together, is there?"          Draco asks as we make our way up the stairs to my flat.

            "Rarely," I say smiling, as we reach my landing.  

            "Was it me or was that Monet woman the most intolerable, self-involved person you've ever met?"  Draco asked.  "I think if they'd had a paper she would have cut out the picture of her and Potter and framed it for them."

            "I've met worse," I say, giving him a significant look.

            "I am not intolerable, or self-involved," Draco says frowning slightly at me.

            "No?  Did you have to keep saying 'Open up for mummy' to Harry?  And wasn't it you who talked for almost fifteen minutes about all the places you've been?"

            "Hermione asked!"  Draco said, defensively.  "And you have to admit, Monet trying to spoon feed Potter was hilarious."

            I smile up at him and shake my head sadly.  He grins and leans down to kiss me, momentarily distracting me from my search for my keys.   The door opens and a blonde woman I've never seen before shouts over her shoulder.  "Becca, what kind of delivery did you order?"

            "Oh," I say, pulling away from Draco.  "I'm Ginny, I live here."

            "I'm Anya," the woman says, pulling the door open.  "Becca and I are having a girl's night out with no men.  We are tired of their lies and fickle ways."

            She looks at Draco, "Who is he?  He is tall and much too good looking."

            I glance behind my shoulder, Draco looks flattered.

            Becca appears from the apartment.  "Ginny, hi!  Anya and I have had the worst night believable, we were thinking about having a videofest and…Oh, hello."  She stops abruptly noticing Draco behind me.

            "Draco, meet Becca Benaldi, my new roommate.  Becca, this is Draco Malfoy, my boyfriend."

            "Nice to meet you," Becca says, holding out her hand to Draco.  

            "Likewise," Draco says, taking her hand.   

            "Oh," Anya says, "is this the loud one?"

            I feel my cheeks go scarlet. 

            "Actually, she's the loud one," Draco says, nudging me.

            I spin around and hit him, completely embarrassed.  "Draco!"

            "Well, come in," Becca says with a grin as she opens the door.  "Don't let us scare you away from your own apartment.  We're just going to be watching some videos in the living room."

            "Actually, I just realized I forgot something at Draco's," I say, looking up at him.  The last thing I want to do is try to have an intimate moment with Draco while my roommate and her best friend are one room over.  "We should probably go get it."

            "Of course," he says.  He turns toward Becca and Anya.  "It was nice meeting you."

            "Oh, you too," Becca says, raising her eyebrows as Draco turns back towards the stairs.  Becca looks at me with a wink and whispers.  "Don't worry, I _won't_ wait up."

            I smile at her, feeling the blush in my cheek darken as I follow Draco down the steps.  

* * * * * 

            Five minutes later, we're standing outside of Draco's door.  There is the sound of keys jingling in his hand and then he pushes the door open for us.    

            "Your roommate seems nice," he says, throwing his keys on the coffee table.

            "She is," I say, sitting down on the couch.  "I think things are really going to work out.

            "That's good," he says sitting beside me.  He gently takes my face in his hands and pulls me in for a long kiss.  "Don't you think it's about time we play 'catch up'?" he whispers in my ear.

            I smile as I get up and lead him towards the bedroom.  He pulls me into a deep kiss that leaves my knees week.  I kiss him back, my hands working to free him of the button down shirt he's wearing.  I pull back in order to slide off his shirt and he pulls me onto the bed.   I can feel his fingers working at the zipper on my skirt and his breath against the skin of my neck.  

            My eyes travel over the length of the room and then stop abruptly as the bathroom door is opened.  A woman steps out of the bathroom into the bedroom, wearing only a towel, her blonde hair lying limply on her shoulders.  "Draco, darling, you're out of shampoo."

             I take a deep breath as Draco sits up, startled.  "What are you doing here?"  he asks bewildered.

            "Draco," I ask, my voice shaking slightly.  "Who is this?"

            "I'm his wife," she says, looking coldly at me.  "Who are you?"

* * * * *

**A/N: **Please review!  I absolutely love reviews where you tell me what you loved/hated about the story.  Please take the time to let me know what you like/dislike!  

.

_Just a girl, Isadora, Serepida, Tibby_, _Tifa, Archana, Herione, Chocolate Muse_, _Lady Laughs-A-Lot, Lola, Silver Essence, Grey Rhapsody, calculatingcat26, ShortySC22, Aly, Potty for Potter, Cosmoz_Dracoscutie, Eclipse, Wizzabee, Crica, fierydragonm AnonymousMe, Ravyn Nyte, Jo, HPFreak, NicoleHP2000, Candygi523, Sad Strange Little Girl, Sasami, Dashara, Potterzgirl, Shadow Lord, _and _Sokorra Lewis_ _…_Thank you guys so much for leaving a review for me.  You have no idea how much they make my day.  

_Cassi0peia_Once again you tickled me pink with your long review!  Thank you so much for telling me exactly what you liked about the chapter!  Funny you should mention Gregory Freeman for Colin....  I'm honored to be mentioned as one of your favorite Ginnys in fan fiction!

_BlondPrinces_s  I'd hate to lose your friendship…seeing as how we're best friends.  Hope you can forgive me for taking so long!

_Marina Pearl_You'll just have to use your imagination as to what happened in Ginny's bedroom, I'm not telling. ;)

_Steph _ Colin is nice, and he wasn't the one that took the break up pictures of Ginny/Harry.

_FlavOftheWeek_  I can't wait to see what your artistic volunteer has produced.  Email me sometimes.  booksmartbrilliance@msn.com

_Ravyn Nyte_   Thank you for your long and thoughtful review!  "Eat at Cho's" is something that I've had in my mind for ages!  It's good to let go.

_Kaitlin-Scott_ I'm glad you could relate to Colin.  *hugs Colin*  

_FemmeDraconis_  Thank you so much for taking the time to review my chapters. 

_VoldemortsIlligitimateChild _  Mark Wahlberg, you can't go wrong with him. :)  

_Anyanka_  I love Bridget Jones' Diary!  I think I've read the book and seen the movie about three times each!  This fic was definitely inspired by it.  I consider it a compliment that you can see it in my writing. 

_Imanewser_  Send me the picture!!!!  My addy is booksmartbrilliance@msn.com.

_Ickleronnikins_  YOU ROX!  That is all. 

_Lioness-07863_  They are a little out of character, but I love them all. 

_Emerald Eyez _Thank you so much for your kind compliments!  I'm glad you enjoy my writing and think that Draco has hit a nice middle.  I'm very flattered! 


	14. Resignation

**Title: **Was I Ever Loved By You? 

**Author: **Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

**A/N:**  *throws herself on the mercy of the reviewers*  I'm sorry, so, so, sorry.  Real life has been absolutely unbelievable.  Not to mention that I slammed into a wall of writer's block.  Yes!  I get it too…ALL the time.  I hereby announce Priya as a co-writer of this chapter.  Without her it never would have gotten finished or be half as good.

Also, the draft of the letter is supposed to be strike-through at the underlined parts.  I just couldn't get ff.net to accept it.  So underline it is.  Actually, underlining it opens a door for even more humor, doesn't it?  Thanks ff.net!

**_ Special Thanks to _**_Becky _For asking me and asking me and asking me and threatening me because you know where I sleep.  _Dani_, I don't even know where to start.  Thank you for everything!  You're the ROXiest person I know.  "What's all the hoopla?" indeed.   _Becca_,  you get even more story time .  I loff Becca.  _Potty for Potter_, thank you for your help and always being so sweet.  _Hannah_, thanks for giving me more than one pep talks this Summer.  You have no idea how much I needed them. 

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – RESIGNATION**

_  
 You kept me hanging on a string_

_While you make me cry_

_I tried to give you everything_

_But you just gave me lies_

_I ain't trippin_

_I'm just missing you_

_You know what I'm saying_

_You know what I mean_
    
    _I feel like such a fool_
    
    _There's nothing I can do…_
    
    _I'm such a fool _
    
    _For you _
    
    _I can't take it_
    
    _What am I waiting for _
    
    _My heart's still breaking_
    
    _I miss you even more_
    
    _And I can't fake it_
    
    _The way I could before_
    
    _I hate you, but I love you _
    
    _I can't stop thinkin' of you_
    
    _It's true _
    
    _I'm stuck on you _
    
    _Now love's a broken record that's _
    
    _Been skipping in my head_
    
    _I keep singing yesterday _
    
    _Why we've got to play these games we play?_

**Stuck **_by_** Stacie Orrico**__

* * * * *

_His wife?__  I stare blankly at her, unable to speak, even if I wanted to.    _

"Anna, what are you doing here?"  Draco asks, his surprise turning into anger.  "How did you get in?"

"Lexy let me in.  Now, now, Draco, you don't look as nearly happy to see me as I had hoped."

"Happy to see you?" Draco says standing up and stepping towards her.  I've never seen him this angry before.  Well, not since our days at Hogwarts.  He looks as if he's about to hex her into the carpet.  

Anna doesn't seem phased by his reaction.  "So, who is she?  She's pretty."  

Draco looks over at me, his face going slack.  It's almost as if he's forgotten I was there.  "Virginia…"

"You're married?"  I ask, my voice breaking.  

"Five years in June," Anna says, smiling pityingly at me.

"It's not what you think," Draco says, softly.  "I can explain."

"Really?"  Anna says, looking amused.  "Tell me, Draco, is she a one night stand, or something more?"

"Anna, shut the bloody hell up," Draco says, his eyes not leaving mine.  

"Oh!" Anna says, amused.  "Something more.  Tell me, _darling, what does she have that I don't?"_

I stand up and walk towards the door.  It feels like someone else is guiding my footsteps, all I keep thinking over and over again is that this can't be happening.  This is all some kind of nightmare, and I can't wake up.  

"No….wait!"  Draco says, stepping in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?"  Anna asks from her towel.  "I was just about to poison the tea."

"Virginia, listen to me…I should have told you…"

"You _should_ have stayed dead," I say, swallowing to keep the tears back.

He steps back, a shocked look on his face, as if I've slapped him.  I push past him into the hallway and begin to run the length of it to the front door.  I swing it open and the second I'm able to disapparate, I do.  

* * * * *

I can't go home.  

I'm not ready to explain what just happened to myself, nevertheless Becca and Anya.  I can't go to Colin's flat, as he's out on a date with Gregory Freeman.  Ron and Hermione are no doubt doing some late night celebrating of his birthday, and there's no chance in hell I'm going to the Burrow.  Merlin knows how horribly that turned out when I broke up with Harry.  I'm not inflicting that kind of punishment on myself again.  Mum would just tell me she warned me and then insist I move home immediately.

There's only one place left for the brokenhearted.  The pub.

I sit at the bar, crying into my fourth Gin Gin, getting odd looks from the other patrons.  The bartender, however, barely bats an eye, as he pours me another.  He must see this all the time.

"You must see this all the time," I say, sniffing.

The bartender looks uncomfortable.  "Well…not really.  Normally I see some really bad pick up attempts, sometimes someone gets sick all over the floor but I've never seen anyone cry as much as you have."  He paused, trying to manage a weak smile.  "I've heard it's normal though…for people to cry in bars."

"Perfectly natural," I say nodding and trying not to look disappointed as he is called away to fill someone else's drink.  I could really use someone to talk to right now, even if they are a complete stranger.

"Ginny?"

I turn around so fast I knock the drink over, spilling it all over myself.  "Harry?"

Harry is standing beside me, a shot of clear liquid in his hand, a curious expression on his face.  I look towards the ceiling and curse the fates.  I would have preferred a stranger over Harry.  

"What's the matter?"  He asks, frowning down at me.  "Your eyes are all red."

"Nothing," I say, mopping up the spilled drink with a napkin.  "Nothing's the matter."

I'm not going to tell him if I can help it.  He's going to have to pry it out of me.  The last thing I need is for Harry to tell me "I told you so" as well.

"Liar," Harry says sitting beside me.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you and Draco would be…"

"Oh, Harry!" I say, slamming my head down on the bar.  "He's married, he's bloody married!"

"W-what?"  Harry says startled.  "Malfoy's married?"

"Yes!" I say, lifting my head up to look at him.  "For five years, to this blonde bombshell, and I've seen her.  I knew I had seen her before, in the bar…before we started seeing one another.  They were in a muggle bar together.  I've been so stupid!"

"Hold on, Ginny, I don't know what you're saying.  You knew he was married?"

"No, I didn't!  I just found out.  I wouldn't have gone with a married man!  You know that!"

"I do," he says, putting a hand on my arm in an effort to calm me.  I sigh then reach out and grab his shot of clear liquid as it's sitting in front of me and the bartender hasn't replenished my spilled drink yet.  I down it in one gulp, caught off guard by the burn as it goes down.  I cough and sputter, as Harry pats me on the back.

"What the hell is that?"  I ask, motioning towards the empty shot glass.

"Veela Vodka," Harry says, trying not to smile as I recover from my coughing fit.

 "What's wrong with me, Harry?"  I ask, after I've finally caught my breath.  "Do I have _Idiot tattooed on my forehead or something?" _

Harry smiles, "I thought it was a heart on your…"

"Harry!" I cry, hitting him on the shoulder.  "I'm not joking.  Why do I always want what I can't have?  I want Draco, but he's married.  I wanted you, and…well we know how that went.  Don't we?"

Harry sighs, "Ginny, there's nothing wrong with you.  You're amazing.  The problem is finding someone that deserves you.  I know I didn't.  Malfoy certainly doesn't if he thought he could get away with this."

I sigh, blinking back another wave of tears.  "What are you doing here anyway?  Shouldn't you and Monet be off somewhere spoon feeding each other."

Harry laughs, "That _was_ bad, wasn't it?"  He takes a sip of his replenished shot.  "She was just a bit intimidated, especially by you.  She kind of went over the top."

"Intimidated by me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…yeah, you _are_ my ex-girlfriend.  I guess she thought we had to act like a super couple or something to prove to you that we were perfectly happy."

"Are you perfectly happy?"

"Not at the moment," Harry says, taking another sip.  "I'm hoping that we will be, eventually.  Just…with other people."

"What are you saying?"  I ask, frowning at him.

"We broke up tonight, after the party," He says, looking down at his now empty glass.  "I think she really cares about me, but she cares about appearances even more.  I just…I just can't handle that."

"Do you love her?" I ask.

"Love?" He asks looking up at me.  "I do care for her, but I don't think its love."

"I don't believe in love anymore," I say.  "If all love does is soften your heart up so that it can rip it out, I don't want any part of it."

Harry frowns, "Ginny, that doesn't sound like you."

"You're right; I sound smart for a change."

"Ginny," Harry says sternly, "you're going to be okay.  You're much stronger than you think you are."

"Great, I'm strong," I say, sighing.  "I'm so sick and tired of having to be strong.  Can't I be weak for once and not be sorry for it.  Can't you just look the other way and just let me lay down and die this time?"

"Ginny…"

"I mean, why do I have to be strong?"  I ask, cutting him off.  I realize my voice is a little too loud when other patrons look up at me, but I don't care.  "Why can't something actually work out for me for once?  When you broke up with me…it felt like my world was ending.  I didn't know how I was going to live the rest of my life without you.  But the world didn't end, and I did live without you.  It was hard at first, but I managed.  Then I met him and it felt like the world was just beginning.  He believed in me, when no one else did, not even me.  I saw me through his eyes and it felt like I was somebody.  I wasn't Ron's sister, or Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, I was…me.  And for once in my life, I felt like that was enough."

Harry looks at me sadly, "That is enough, Ginny.  More than enough."

I shake my head, as the tears start to spill over again.  "No, it isn't.  No matter how hard I try, or what I do, I'll never be enough.  For anyone."

"Ginny, listen to me," Harry says, putting his hand on mine, causing me to look up at him.  "I don't know much about relationships.  You know that.  What I do know is that you are a very special woman.  You're strong, smart, funny, sweet and somewhere down the road, you're going to meet your match.  When it's love, you won't have to _try_, or _do anything.  It will all just work out on its own.  Everything just falls into place.  Look at Hermione and Ron.  I don't have a doubt in my mind that that is going to be forever.  They were meant for each other.  Still, that didn't stop them from wasting fifteen years denying it, did it?  They had to be brought to a certain point before they were willing to admit that this is something that is out of their hands.   Ginny, you can't choose who you fall in love with.  If you have a choice it isn't love."_

I say nothing, just stare at him.  

Harry sighs, "Do you know what I'm most scared of?"

"Being alone," I say without hesitation.

Harry shakes his head.  "No, it's not that.  I've been alone my whole life, I know what that's like.  I know what to do when something happens.  I know how to handle myself.  I know all the right answers when it comes to me.  What I'm most afraid of is meeting someone and falling so hard that things get out of control.  It scares the piss out of me to think that there is someone out there that I can't live without.  I can't imagine being with someone and not knowing what's right around the bend.  Not knowing whether or not they may just wake up one day and realize that I'm not who they thought I was.  When we were together you taught me what real love was, what it meant to give everything to someone, and it scared me.  It was alarming to suddenly have all this power over someone.  It was frightening to think that someone could have that kind of power over me.  You made me realize that I wasn't ready to be in love yet.  I was still too scared to let go completely like that."

I stare at him, my drink half way up trying to swallow what he's just said.  "Wait…you're scared of being in love?"  

            "Yes, terrified."

            I pause before setting my drink down.  "Stay that way.  You've got it right, Harry.  If you never give, you'll never get hurt."

            "If I never give, Ginny, I'll never know what it's like to really be in love.  And no matter how many times I tell myself I could care less about being in love, I do.  Otherwise I would have proposed to you that night and lived out the rest of my life with someone I care deeply about, but someone I'm not in love with.  What I'm trying to say is, you're one of the bravest people I know.  You put yourself out there, you gave everything to me and then you did it again to someone else.   That takes guts.  Now you can either be a coward about things, the way I have.  Tell yourself that it's not worth the risk, and never step out on the ledge again.  Never fall again.  Or you can keep on being brave, keep on believing that there is someone out there for you.  The one person who will make everything worthwhile and will be there to catch you when you fall."

            "That's the thing.  Harry, I thought he was the one.  I could feel it, every time we touched; every time he looked at me, every time I heard his voice…it was like coming home.  I didn't think I could ever love anyone as much as I once loved you, but I was wrong.  Harry I love him more.  I didn't even know that was possible, but it is.  So much it hurts.  Even now, knowing what I know, there's a part of me that still loves him.  I can't stop it, even if I had the strength to try.  Then there's a part of me that hates him for making me love him.  What sense does that make?"

            "Perfect sense," Harry says, getting off the bar stool.  "Come on, I think you've had enough.  I'll take you home."

            "No, I don't want to go home," I say, pushing his hand off.  "I don't want to have to explain anything.  Not yet."

            Harry frowns at me.  "Well, you can't stay here.  You're about to fall off the stool as it is."

            "Am not," I say, sitting up straight and loosing my balance.  Harry manages to catch me before I topple to the ground.  I laugh, though I really don't think it's funny.  "Why do I need someone to catch me when you're here?"

            "Come on," Harry says with a sigh.  He puts me on my feet and takes my arm gently, pulling me towards the door.  

            "I told you," I say loudly, "I don't want to go home."

            "You're not going home," Harry says, reproachfully as the bar patrons eye us.  He leads me outside of the door and begins walking me down the street.  

            "Where am I going, then?" I ask, stumbling slightly.  My legs don't seem to work properly.

            "The only other place you can go right now," Harry says, frowning slightly.  "You're going home with me." 

* * * * *

            The soft voices sound far away at first and all I can make out are the faint sounds of a whispered conversation.

            "Never seen her like this…"

            "Married?  And I thought maybe he wasn't that bad…"

            "…stay as long as she needs to…"

            "…I'll try to talk to her…"

            "…going to make that prat pay."

            My eyes open at the sound of a shutting door and I take in my surroundings.  I'm lying on Harry's couch, in the clothes I wore yesterday.  Someone has tucked a blanket around me.  My head is pounding and my throat is dry.  For a moment I'm thoroughly confused and then the memory of last night comes falling down around me like a pile of bricks.

            I groan as I bury my head in the cushions.

            "Oh, you're awake," Hermione says, appearing beside me.  She sits in a chair next to the couch, smiling weakly at me. 

            "What are you doing here?" I ask, frowning slightly.

            Hermione doesn't answer right away, instead she takes a sip from a cup she's holding.

            "Harry asked me to come," she says carefully.  "He thought you might need a woman to talk to."

            I say nothing as I look down and begin playing with a loose thread sticking out of the blanket.  I sigh and look back up at her.  "So he told you, then?"

            "Yes," she says.  "Ginny, I'm sorry."

            "Yeah, well," I say thickly, feeling the tears forming in the corner of my eyes.  "I guess I should have known it wouldn't work out.  Nothing ever works out when I'm involved."

            "It's not your fault," Hermione says sternly.  "It's his.  You didn't know he was married."

            "I should have," I say, my voice breaking.  I shake my head and sniff as a tear slides down my cheek.  "Oh, Hermione, I've been so stupid.  I thought…I thought maybe everything really did happen for a reason.  Maybe Harry and I didn't work out because I was meant to meet Draco."

            Hermione sets down her cup and hands me a box of tissue.

            "Pathetic, isn't it?" I ask, an angry edge to my voice.  "There's no reason behind any of it.  No fate, no greater plan, it's just hopeless."

            "I know it feels like that now," Hermione says softly, "but you'll get through this."

            I nod, "Of course I will.  Of course.  At least there aren't pictures of this break-up, right?  I just need to resign myself to the fact that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life.  I'm never going to have a husband, a family, or a house.  I'm going to die an old maid, surrounded by cats."

            "Ginny," Hermione says reproachfully, "you don't have a cat."

            "Not yet," I say, sounding a little crazed as I sit up.  "Not yet, I don't.  That's when it starts, though.  You get one and then before you know it you've got twenty seven and their all named Fluffy."

            Hermione smiles slightly, "Really, Ginny, you're being ridiculous.  Calm down.  You're not going to die all alone."

            "No," I say glumly.  "I suppose the cats will be there."

            "That's not what I mean," Hermione says exasperated.  "You don't even like cats."

            "Fine, I'll die surrounded by a hundred dogs then," I pause, frowning.  "Draco hates puppies, did you know that?  I should have seen it then.  What kind of a person hates puppies?  Evil bastard."

            "Cats, dogs, dying alone…that's not the point," Hermione says, firmly.  "The point is, what are you going to do now?"

            I fall back on the couch and pull the thin blanket up over my head.  "I'm going to back to bed."

            "No," Hermione says, pulling the covers back.  "Ginny, you've got to make a plan.  This isn't an ordinary break up, you know?  He's your supervisor."  
            "No he isn't.  I quit."

Hermione blinks in surprise, "You're quitting?"  
I swallow hard and nod, "Yes."

"But, Ginny, you love your job."

I blink back the tears.  "I can't work with him, Hermione.  I can't see his face every day.  I just can't."

She gives me a sad nod and fetches a piece of parchment and a quill.  "Alright, then.  First thing, we'll write your resignation letter.  How much notice do you want to give?"

"Notice?" I ask, bewildered.  "I quit, I don't have to give notice."

Hermione frowns, "You have to give notice.  It means that you've thought about things and you're not doing this in a moment of rash indecision.  It's more professional.  Plus, you quitting would leave the paper in trouble, which while a good thing as it affects Malfoy negatively, it can also have repercussions on other employees, like Colin.  Do you really want to leave your staff empty handed like that?"

I sigh," Do you always have to be the voice of reason, Hermione?  Can't you be the voice of emotional insanity, sometimes?"

"It's the right thing to do," Hermione says, giving me a small smile.

"I'm supposed to give six weeks.  It's in my contract," I say, seeing the weeks looming ahead of me.

"Alright then, six weeks.  Do you think you can make it?"

"I guess, I'll have to," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Alright, then.  You dictate, I'll write."  Hermione says, posing her quill above the paper and looking expectantly at me.

I sit up, take a deep breath and begin.    
"Dear Mr. Malfoy…"

An hour later, Hermione finally sets her pen down.

She hands the paper to me.  "Well, I've edited it a bit, for professionalism's sake.  I underlined the parts that would probably be best to leave out.  All you have to do is recopy it and give it to him on Monday."

I read the finished product over.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I feel you are a lying bastard and that I can no longer see you or work at Witch Weekly.  I can't stand to see your lying, cheating face.  Therefore, I must quit for personal reasons._

_1.  You're a stupid wanker._

_2.  I hate you._

_3.  You hate puppies.  What kind of evil bastard are you?_

_I should have known you were the same evil prat you were at Hogwarts.  Once a Slytherin, always a bloody Slytherin. _

_This is my letter of resignation, I hereby give my six weeks notice as my contract states.  That's almost to long to be around your pasty arse.  Thank you for ripping my heart out and doing a little tap dance number on it and still taking the time to read this.  I've gotten over Harry and I'll get over you.  I shouldn't be too hard.  You were dead to me once and you're dead to me again._

_I'll take up no more of your time or your nights.  I know you're very busy being married and cheating on your wife with daft, easily manipulated women who were stupid enough to think you were decent and not just another Malfoy._

_The last four months have definitely been a learning experience.  I still love you and the job, but I feel that given the circumstances I cannot continue to work in this environment.  There's no way we can work out our differences.  I'm taking the stapler and the blue mug in the break room as it's been mine for the last four years and I think I deserve at least that._

_I will be returning your your bribe for my affections shortly, which in all reality seems to have only been a bonus for spending time with you.  Merlin knows no woman in their right mind would spend time with you if they really knew you__._

_Sincerely,_

_Virginia Weasley_

I look up at her and nod.  "Thanks, Hermione.  I'll give it to him first thing Monday morning."

* * * * *

            I sigh as I unlock the door to my flat.  With the help of a special potion Hermione mixed up for me to cure my hangover, and a couple of hours wandering Harry's flat and wondering how I'm going to tell everyone, I've worked up enough nerve to come home.  

            It's Friday afternoon and I've come to know Becca's schedule well enough that I know she's getting ready for a night rehearsal.  I'm not disappointed as I find her practicing her lines on the sofa.    
            She smiles at me, patting the sofa beside her.  "There you are.  So, how was last night?  Tell me everything.  You two looked pretty cozy."

            "You don't want to know," I say collapsing into the couch beside her.  

            She frowns at me.  "That bad?"

            I nod, sighing as I pick up a _Witch Weekly on the coffee table.  I flip through it to the page with my name on it.  I can't believe that in six weeks I'll no longer be the Editor.  It doesn't seem real or fair.  _

I toss it across the room.  Becca raises an eyebrow at me.

I sigh and explain the inevitable, "He's married."

"What?" she asks, repositioning herself on the couch so that she's directly facing me.

I nod.

"So you broke up?" she says slowly.

"No, Becca," I say, narrowing my eyes, "I'm perfectly fine with seeing a married man.  I'm a modern woman, I have no morals.  I have no feelings.  I don't mind that he shares his name with another woman.  In fact, I rather like the idea.  It's sort of like a time-share arrangement.  Except she gets the house and I get him," I pause, turning so that I'm facing her completely.  "Of course we broke up!"

"Alright, then," she says getting up from the sofa, her eyebrows raised.  

"Look, I'm sorry," I say, feeling my conscience prick me at the back of my mind.  I push myself off the sofa and follow her into the kitchen.  "I've had a rough day."

"No, don't feel bad," she says.  "Look, he's a bastard.  You need to forget about him and move on.  And you most definitely do not need to call him back."

"Call him back?"

She frowns as she reaches by the phone and hands me five messages.  All of them are from him, all wanting to talk.  We both look up as there is a knock at the door.

"Oh, Merlin," I breathe, feeling my chest tighten.  "What if it's him?"

Becca takes a deep breath and pats me on the shoulder.  "Don't worry, Ginny.  I'll take care of him."

"Becca," I hiss, "What are you going to do?"

"Give him what he deserves," she says marching to the door.  
            "Becca," I cry out warningly.  "Don't do anything insane."

But it's too late, she's already opened the door and there is a gasp from the other side as she comes very close to kneeing Colin in the groin.

"Watch it!" Colin yells, stepping back.

"I'm so sorry!" Becca says, holding out a hand and laying it on his shoulder.  "I thought you were Draco."

"Draco?" Colin asks confused as he looks past Becca and sees me hiding behind a fake plant in our living room.  "Ginny!" he says, as if the mere sight of me has made him forget that Becca has just tried to impair his manhood.  He walks toward me with a worried look on his face.  "Where have you been?  I've been looking for you all day!"  

"Colin…" I say as I step out from behind the plant.

"Helen said you didn't come in today.  Said you didn't call.  Are you ill?  You look like crap," he says, feeling my forehead to see if I'm feverish.

"No, I'm not sick, Colin."

"Oh, good," the worried look on his face disappears as it's replaced with a smile.  "I have so much to tell you about last night and my date with Gregory.  It went really well.  First he…"

"Malfoy is married," Becca blurts out.  She bites her lip and mouths an apology over Colin's head as she takes the seat next to the sofa.

"…took me to La Fontaine and then…"  He pauses and blinks, turning to look at Becca and then at me.  "He's what?"

"Married," I say, feeling my stomach drop.  I wonder if I'm going to have to explain this to everyone I come across until everyone in the whole wide world knows.

"But…he…what?"  Colin asks, his eyes wide.  "Are you sure?  Did you see a ring?  What happened?"

"She came out of the bathroom…practically naked…and he asked her what she was doing there and…and…" I find myself fighting the tears again and I feel stupid.  I wonder if I'm just going to have to print up greeting cards entitled "Why We Aren't Together Anymore" because I'm not sure if I can stand all this repeating and it seems everyone wants to know why.  Not to mention that I can't stop bloody crying about it, which is just embarrassing.    

He reaches out and hugs me, momentarily derailing my train of thought..  "Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry."

I hug him back, feeling the tears spilling over again.  It feels good to just be held by someone.  Harry was never much of a toucher and Hermione has always been about the level-headed thinking.  Colin, however, seems to sense that I just need a shoulder to cry on.  He finally breaks our embrace and wipes away my tears.    
            "It's going to be okay," he says in that voice of his that always seems to sound sure and cheerful no matter what the situation is.  "You're going to get through this, and you're going to be stronger for it."

I stare at him not having the energy to nod and pretend I believe that.

            There's a knock at the door and once again I look at the other two, panic written across my face.

            "It might not be him," Becca says hopefully.  "We thought it was him and it was Colin, right.  Maybe it's Anya."

            "Even if it is him," Colin says sternly while getting to his feet.  "It's important that you two talk through your issues.  You need closure."

            "All, I need," I call after him as he makes his way to the door, "is for you to tell him I'm not home and close the door in his face."

            "Is that what you want?" Colin asks, turning to look at me with his hand on the doorknob.  The knocking is getting louder, much too insistent for an everyday visitor.   

            "Yes," I say from the couch.  Of course that's what I want, _isn't it?_

            Colin shrugs, "Alright, then."

            He opens the door and I can hear Draco's voice travel down the hallway.

            "Creevey, I need to talk to Virgin—"

            There is loud smack and then a thud as something hits the wall.  
            "She's not home," Colin says cheerfully before shutting the door.

            "Dammit, Creevey, I'm going to—"but his words are cut off as the door shuts in his face.

            "Colin," I cry unbelievingly, as he walks back into the living room shaking his hand and wincing.  "Did you just hit him?"

            Colin nods enthusiastically, "I did.  I took a non-verbal approach."

"Alright, Colin!" Becca says grinning from the counter.  "Now that's what I call closure."

            "Colin!" I cry as I push past him and open the door.  Draco is standing in the hallway of our flat, holding his nose and looking positively annoyed.

            He looks up at me, "He punched me in the nose!"

            Now that I've seen that Colin hasn't drawn blood or anything, I feel the anger at him resurface.  "You're lucky Becca didn't answer, she would have kicked you in the bullocks."

            "We need to talk," he says wincing as he delicately touches his nose with his slender fingers.  "Things aren't as bad as they seem."

            "Oh, no?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest.  "You aren't married?  That woman was delusional and just happened to be named after your ex?"

            "Can I come in?"  he asks, meeting my eyes, his face serious.  "I'd like to explain if you'll let me."

            "NO!" comes the chorus from Becca and Colin in the other room.  Obviously they're listening.

            "No," I echo, "you cannot come in."

            He sighs, "Will you at least let me explain?"

            "I don't think there's an explanation good enough," I say, breaking eye contact and looking down at his shoes.

            "I didn't know she was going to be there.  We're separated.  We have been for six months now."

            "Separated?"  I ask, shaking my head and laughing softly.  "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  I look up at him, my cheeks warm with shame and anger.  "You lied to me."

            "I never lied," he says firmly.

            I look at him, unable to believe what I'm hearing.  "Well you never bloody well told me you were married or separated or whatever the hell you two are!  You never told me there was a Mrs. Malfoy!"

            "You never asked," he says.  There's something in his voice.  If I didn't know him as well as I did, I wouldn't be able to single it out, but I can hear it there.  Irritation.  _He's_ irritated with _me_?  .

            "I'm terribly sorry," I say, shaking, because I'm _that angry.  I'm tempted to deck him in the nose again.  "I don't make a habit of asking my boyfriends if they're bloody married!"  I step back in the flat and shut the door, but he stops the door with his foot._

            "Virgina, stop.  I didn't mean that."

            "You didn't mean a lot of things."

            "I meant it when I said I loved you."

            "Yeah, I'm sure you meant it when you said it to Anna too."

            He sighs, "Virginia.  I want to be with you.  I know, I should have told you.  I tried, but…"

            "But what?"  I ask.  I don't want to cry in front of him.  Dammit, I won't.  

            "But I couldn't," he finishes frowning.  "I didn't want to ruin this."

            I give a short laugh, "Yeah, that plan worked well."

            "I can't change that.  This isn't the way I wanted you to find out," he says looking frustrated.  "All I can do now is try to make it up to you."

            "No, you didn't want me to find out at all.  I'm just glad I found out who you were now, before it was too late.  If you really want to make it up to me there's only one thing you can do," I say, my voice shaking and a tear sliding down my cheek despite the promise I had made to myself about not crying in front of him.

            He reaches out to touch my face, but I move out of reach.  

            "What can I do?"

            "You can leave me alone," I say, stomping on his foot.  The moment he's removed it from it's spot in the doorway I shut the door.  I stand there a moment, my forehead against the door and I can hear him cursing under his breath about his foot.  I expect him to start knocking again, but after a few minutes and no sound I look out of the peep hole.      

            I turn around and see Becca and Colin watching me anxiously from the living room.

            I sniff, heading towards the Kleenex as my seemingly endless supply of waterworks starts again.  "He's gone."

* * * * *

            "You'll be fine," Colin says squeezing my hand.  He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter I asked him to read before I turned it in.  "Just remember be firm.  Don't give in."  

            I take a deep breath and nod as I take the envelope from him.  "Right, strong."

            I turn from him and take two steps towards the door at the end of the hall.  I stop and turn.  "But what if…"       

            "Virginia Weasley," Colin says firmly, taking me by the shoulders and turning me around so that I'm facing the door.  Colin stands behind me, the weight of his hands a comforting presence on my shoulders.

            I close my eyes and sigh.  "Colin, I can't.  You saw what happened last night.  I can't talk to him."

            "Yes you can, Ginny," he whispers in my ear.  "Don't let him talk you into anything.  Go in there, give him your letter and leave.  I'll be right outside the door and when you're finished we'll go to lunch like we always do.  I'll even pay this time."

            I give a short laugh, but it's only to cover up my fear.  Fear that I'm going to walk in there and prove exactly how weak and pathetic I really am.  Fear that I'm going to break down and cry, or worse swallow his excuses and take him back.

            "Go on," Colin says softly.  "I'll be right here."

            "Okay," I say, taking a deep breath.  "Here I go."

            I don't move an inch.

            "Then go," Colin says with a small smile as he pushes me gently towards the door.  I lift up my hand, form it into a fist and knock.  At the word, "Enter", I reach out my hand and open the door.

            He's leaning back against his desk facing the door.  Almost as if he's expecting me.  He looks paler than usual and has dark circles under his eyes.  It's strange but it doesn't make me feel any better to know he's loosing sleep too.

            "Virginia," he says, "I…"

            "Here," I say, cutting him off and striding towards him.  I hold the envelope out to him but he doesn't take it."

            "What is it?" he asks, looking not at the letter but directly at me.

            "Take it," I say, shaking it slightly under his nose.  "It's my resignation letter."

            He stands up, his mouth half open in shock.  "You're what?"

            I sigh heavily.  "My resignation letter," I say, repeating myself.  "I'm giving my six weeks notice."

            He reaches out, at first it seems to get the letter, but instead he grabs my arm.

            "You can't quit," he says frowning down at me.  "This magazine means too much to you for you to just walk away from it."

            "It used to," I say, trying to pulling away from him.  "Not anymore."

            "You're being stupid about this," he says angrily.  "If you would just stop feeling sorry for yourself and open your eyes you'd see that to walk away now would be wasting everything."

            "Oh, I'm being daft now?" I ask, throwing the letter at him.  "If I've been daft it was when I got involved with you.  I should have known better.  I should have walked away then, but I didn't.  I was stupid.  Incredibly stupid.  Not anymore though.  I'm walking away, as soon as you let go of my arm, and I'm not going to look back.  You're not worth it."

            "Bloody hell, I know I buggered things up between us," he says pulling me closer to him,  his grip on my arm remaining firm and yet gentle.  "I know how you feel.  You're angry and you feel betrayed but it's not the end of the world.  We could fix things.  We could make things work.  I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm afraid I'll never feel this way again.  Anna and I are getting a divorce.  I want to be with you."

            "Let go of me," I say, trying to pull away because it's an excuse not to look him in the eye, or in the lips.  Lips that are so close right now.  "Colin's right outside."

            "Was that a threat?" he asks, almost looking amused

"Well…yes," I say, making the mistake of looking up at him.  He's wearing one of his smirks and for a moment it feels like the last twenty-four hours never happened.  I stop in my struggle as I'm mesmerized by his lips.

"Wait a minute," he says, frowning.  "You and Creevey aren't…"

"What?" I ask, breaking out of my trance.  "Colin and I aren't what?"

His eyes darken.  "Don't tell me that little git made a move on you when…"  He pauses and looks down at me.  "I'll kill him."

"Draco," I say getting frustrated.  "Colin's –"

I'm interrupted as the door swings open.

"Right here, baby," he says beaming at me as he strides over.

"Colin?" I ask, completely lost.    

"Ready, darling?  We're going to be late for lunch," he says putting a hand on my bum.

"Colin!" I squeak, looking at him as if he's completely lost his mind.  

Draco looks at both of us.  "Creevey you little…"

Colin smiles at him.  "It was all your doing, Malfoy.  I wouldn't have had a chance with her if you hadn't…"

Draco lunges at Colin, but I manage to stop him.

"STOP IT!" I yell.  I turn to Colin.  "Both of you."

"I'm going to kill you, Creevey."

"Because I'm a Mudblood or because I'm with Virginia now?  It's so hard to keep the death threats separate."

"We're not together!" I say, finally realizing what he's trying to do.

Colin grabs me around the waist, pulls me towards him and kisses me on the lips.  He pulls back, winks at me and begins walking towards the door.  "Not yet, darling.  Ready for lunch?  I'm starving.  I'll wait for you by the stairs."

I'm so in shock that all I can do is watch him as he disappears out the door.  

"He's fired," Draco says his voice low.  "I want him out of here."

"You are such a hypocrite," I snap.  "What happened to keeping personal and professional lives separate?  The only reason you want him gone is because he…because he kissed me.  If he goes, I go."

"You're already going," he says angrily.  "Take your boyfriend with you."

"He's not my boyfriend.  He's gay and I'm not quitting, I'm giving my six weeks notice.  I've worked too hard on this magazine to see it fall apart in incapable hands.  Six weeks should be enough time for me to train a replacement.  Unless you're going to fire me too."

Draco blinks at me.  "Gay?"

"Yes, gay," I say, picking up my resignation letter from the ground and putting it on his desk.  "I'm going to lunch, unless you plan on firing both of us, in which case I'd like to know so I don't have to come back afterwards."

  "I don't want you to quit on _Witch Weekly or on us," he says softly.  "I think that…"_

"I think there's no other way," I say firmly.  "Am I fired or not?"

"No," he says.  "You're not fired."

"Good then," I say as I walk out the door, "see you after lunch."

* * * * *

            "Colin Creevey, I could absolutely murder you for that!" I say over the noise of the busy restaurant  as we wait for our check to be brought to us.  

            Colin chuckles.  "I was listening through the door.  I thought you could use some help and I remembered that you had told me Malfoy thought I was in love with you."

            I shake my head, not believing that Colin kissed me in front of Draco.

            "You almost got yourself fired," I said, reproachfully.  "Not to mention decked when you put your hand on my bum.  Don't surprise me like that."

            He laughs, "That was great, wasn't it?  And he can't fire me.  I quit."

            I choke on a bit of water I'm drinking.  "What?"

            "Yeah, Greg has offered me a position as his publicist.  He's thinking about becoming a model."  He shrugs and looks up at me.  "Besides, without you there…it just won't be the same."

            "I guess not," I say sadly.

            "I still think you should have given him the rough draft version," he says with a grin.  I liked the wording of that one much better.  "I think you should frame it."

            He pulls it out of his pocket and waves it around.

            "Give me that," I say.  "How did you get this?"

            "I saw it on your desk," he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

            I open up the letter and frown, my eyes skimming over my neatest handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I feel that I can no longer work at Witch Weekly.  Therefore, I must quit for personal reasons._

_This is my letter of resignation, I hereby give my six weeks notice as my contract states_._  Thank you for  taking the time to read this.  _

_I'll take up no more of your time.  I know you're very busy. _

_The last four months have definitely been a learning experience.  I still love the job, but I feel that given the circumstances I cannot continue to work in this environment.  There's no way we can work out our differences.  I'm taking the stapler and the blue mug in the break room as it's been mine for the last four years and I think I deserve at least that._

_Sincerely,_

_Virginia Weasley_

            I look up at Colin, my heart sinking.  

            "Colin, this isn't the rough draft, this is the revised copy."

            "What?" he asks, leaning over and reading the short letter.  He winces, falling back in his chair with a sigh.  "Bloody Hell, I must have given you the rough draft to give to him."

            "Colin!"  I say, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow me.  Anything to put me out of my misery.  I wonder if they have spells powerful enough to do that.  I bury my head in my arms on the table suddenly remembering that Hermione had underlined the worst bits.  

            Colin frowns as the waitress brings over the check.  He gives me an appraising look and turns towards her.  "We're going to need dessert this time," he says, reaching out to pat my arm.   "Something with lots and lots of chocolate."

* * * * *

**A/N:  **Please review!  They motivate me so.  So do people IMing me to ask when the next chapter is.  Though I hate to tell them I'm still working on it.  Thanks to ferretsbabe for putting me in my place. ;)

So many reviews to respond too.  Buckle in, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

.

_vanns__, Lioness-07863, Fairly Fiendish, Serepidia_, VoldemortsIllegitimateChild_, Darcela, CrystalBlue, Yuki Arashi_, _PotterzGirl__, Steph, prexus, kneh13, Silver Essence, crazy eyes, Isadora, Organized mess, Xela!, FyreFaerieGinny, ChocolateMuse, Sokorra Lewis, Lizzie, aligiswickid, Clairvoyance, Dashara, Robyn Maddison, Veronica, Guidance Lune, BloodOfAReptile, ShortySC22, Monica, em621, hpdancer92, fierydragon1, benaldi (you dork), Wizzabee, BlondPriness,  RonWeasley1975, Sasami, _*~~DesiGemini6089~~*_, fire-sprite16, Aly, Archana, Denise,dragionfire, Kim, FlavOftheweek, Luna, Luna Grace Corrona, Teryn, Tiny Q, depth, xi-swt-tearz-ix, antithetical, Mrs. Alfred, Auri, Tara-Yo, Ranting Idiot, Baby, Bfly, Shae-Goddess, WantingGravity, anon, Sara-Wackadoo, seekerpeeker, Aibi, Teddybear8, ANON (again?), killtheposeurs, _and Elizabeth _…_Thank you guys so much for leaving a review for me.  You have no idea how much they make my day.  

_Heather_  Thank you so much for your review.  It cracked me up so much.  It was a good guess though.  Anya was a request made by my friend Becca who I promised a cameo appearance.  She loves Buffy, as do I, and we tried to fit in a little reference.  Honestly, I had never considered your idea, though it would have been an awesome twist.  Maybe I'll have to write an AU fic sometime using it. 

_Lola_  Lola!  I hope you're still hanging in there with me.  You were my first reviewer.  Thanks for sticking with the story. 

_Cassi0pia_Thanks for your brilliant review as usual.  The roommate search was much fun to write.  I didn't think of that line as foreshadowing when I wrote it, but yeah…I'll take the credit for thinking being subtle and sneaky when I really wasn't. 

_Lady Laughs-A-Lot  Bridget_ Jones Diary does have a very, very, very big influence on this story.  It was actually the inspiration.  Though I actually got the idea for this twist from an excellent Gweneth Paltrow movie called _Sliding Doors_.  If you haven't checked it out, do!  It's awesome.

_BrilliantGinnyDracoshippe_  Yes, I think I can safely say that you write the longest reviews…ever.  Which I love you for.  : )  Thank you!  And sometimes I wonder if the story will ever end also.  It will though.  Next chapter is the last.

_Voyagerfan2004_   Ah, I love Colin too!

_Marina Peal  LOL_, I hope that I didn't cause you too much grief at work.  

_Ambrosine  Yes about the divorce…about the H/G…I can't say I haven't thought about it.  Even if it was briefly. : )_

_Potty for Potter _  Thanks for always helping me through difficult spots and leaving a review.  You ROX!  

_Shannon_  I love the song bit too.  Though, sometimes it's hard to find one that fits perfectly.

_Tesa  Thank you so much for the compliment.  Actually, my friend Priya is a film student and she felt the same way.  We're in the process of trying to convert it into a screenplay but in original form, not fan fiction.  You have no idea how much your review encouraged us!  Thank you!  And you're right about Monet. _

_Ickleronnikins_  Abba is da bomb!  I'm so glad you loved the last chapter.  I hold your opinion so high.  You did teach me everything I know, after all.  I hope this one isn't too much of a disappointment.  I wanted to show you SO MANY times!!!!!   : )

_Lorraine7_  Thank you so much for the review.  Monique is overdone…but so funny. 

_Ravyn__ Nyte  Ha_!  I thought I was the only one that said 'merde' in place of it's meaning. : ) 

_Priya_ You practically help me write everything, you're making my dream come true and review.  I love, love, love you! 

_Kaitlyn_ You've been heard loud and clear. : ) Thanks for not giving up on me.

_Fire_wyrm_  Thank you so much for your review, it really made my day and believe it or not did spur me on to writing.  Thanks!

_Delylah  You're right.  Draco is out of character.  I love him though.  Thanks for that bit of constructive criticism.  I really appreciate it.  And that's not meant to be sarcastic, even if it may sound that way._


	15. Mixed Signals

**Title: **Was I Ever Loved By You? 

**Author: **Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

**A/N:** Alright, alright.  So I said there would be one more chapter.  Except I currently have 27 pages and I'm suffering a terrible bout of lack-of-inspiration for the ending.  IT WILL HAPPEN.  No worries.  But, as it is Christmas and I have the best reviewers that any author could ask for, reviewers with a well of patience I'm very grateful for,  I'm cutting the last chapter in half and making it two.  This is the first part.  Second and final part will be coming shortly.  Promise!  

One more note.  It's not obvious in this installment that this is actually five weeks after the previous chapter, but it is.  Draco's reaction to the letter will be discussed more in the next and final part.  Thanks!

**Special Thanks To everyone who has been with me for the year and more that I've been writing and loving this story.  To my reviewers who refuse to let me forget they're waiting for the next installment, thank you infinity.  To Becca who is always there to talk me through things and be brutally honest.  To Mantha who gave me the warm and fuzzies with her support and help.  To Becky, who gave me the eye bit…yes you're right it is hilarious.  To Dani who is always there to read my writings even when she's dead tired and who always gives me encouragement.  To Priya who is a saint among saints.  Thank you guys!**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – MIXED SIGNALS**

_Bells will ring and the sun is gonna shine_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm gonna be his, he's gonna be mine_

_We're gonna love until the end of time,_

_And we'll never be lonely anymore._

_Because we're goin' to the chapel_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin_' to the chapel__

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Gee, I really love you,_

_And we're gonna get married,_

_Goin_' to the chapel of love,__

**Chapel of Love _by _****Bette Midler**

* * * * *

It's a regular night at the pub when I finally arrive.  The place is crowded with women laughing, men talking loudly and music blaring.  I spot Harry and Ron towards the back, laughing hysterically over some unknown joke.

I smile as I'm reminded of many a night of spotting them laughing over a joke in the Gryffindor Common Room.  I wonder if some things never change.  When it comes to life long friendship, I hope not.  

Harry and I had made our peace back at Christmas, and shortly after Ron began seeing Hermione she made sure that he and Harry made up.

"Oy, Ginny!" Ron calls, waving me over, despite the fact that I'm practically at their table already.  "Have a seat."

I slide in the booth beside Harry who gives me a welcoming smile.  

"How was the shower?" he asks, taking a sip of what I recognize to be Veela Vodka.  I wonder if that's his drink of late.

"Horrible," I say, waving the waitress over and ordering a Gin Gin.  "Karen's mum argued for what seemed hours with mum about the proper way of making curry.  Fleur bought Karen the kinkiest lingerie I've ever seen.  It was all leather, she said something about Charlie appreciating it because he's into dragons."

Harry snorts, while Ron's eyes grow wide.

"Really?"  Ron asks, leaning over the table.  "What did it look like?"

"Ron, really," I say rolling my eyes.  The waitress puts the Gin Gin down in front of me and I take a sip.  "So what were the two of you laughing about?"

"Mal—"  Ron begins but Harry cuts him off.

"Nothing, just talking.  How's work going?  Next week is your last week, right?"

I look from Ron to Harry.  Ron's looking down at his drink and grinning.  Harry's giving me a curious look, but a smile is playing at the edge of his lips.

 "Yes," I say.  "Luna said I could take a week or two off before I start at _The Quibbler_.  Come on, what are you two up to?"

"I can't believe you're going to write for them," Ron says, ignoring my question.  "They're no better than a tabloid.  Ever since Luna took over they've been even crazier than they were when it was under her father."

I sigh, "A job is a job."

Yeah, but I swear last week I read an article on deadly Leprechauns attacking East London in it."

Harry laughs, 'So you read it then?"

Ron's ears turn slightly red.  "Well…sometimes.  If I'm in the loo and it's either that or one of Hermione's bridal magazines.  There's no question, at least _The Quibbler is entertaining."_

"Bridal magazines?"  I ask, putting my Gin-Gin down.  "Why does she have bridal magazines?"  
"Hell if I know," Ron says, finishing off his drink.  "I think she likes them for the perfume samples or something.  All I know is this wedding has got her crazy.  Everywhere I look she has bridal magazines lying about and the other night we were walking home from dinner and she dragged me into a Bridal Shop.  She's driving me mad."

I'm staring at Ron, my mouth open.  I look over at Harry who has also gotten very quiet.  He gives me a meaningful look.

Ron pauses in setting his drink and looks at us strangely.  "What?"

"Er…Ron," Harry says.  "Don't panic, alright?"

"Panic?"  Ron asks, beginning to panic.  "What?  What is it?"

I take a deep breath.  "Ron, she's trying to…tell you something."

"What?" he asks, frowning at me.  "I don't understand."

"I didn't either," Harry said, looking at me.  

"Ron," I say reaching out and taking his hand.  "She's trying to tell you she's ready to take things to the next level."

"Next level?" Ron says, scrunching his forehead in concentration.  "She wants to move to a bigger apartment."

Harry sighs.  "Ron, she wants you to propose."

"WHAT?"  Ron asks, looking at us wildly.  "What?  Why?  Are you sure?  Why would she want to do that?"

"I'm not sure," I say, leaning back in my chair.  "Maybe she loves you.  Maybe she wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"Maybe she's insane," Harry offers, raising his eyebrows in an agitated Ron's direction.

 "Why would she want to ruin a good thing?  Things are going so good right now," Ron says running his fingers through his hair.  "I don't understand."

"Women are just hard to understand," Harry says, shaking his head sadly.  He meets my eye and smiles. "Present company excluded."

"Oh, so now I'm simple?" I say, pretending to be hurt.

"You're anything but that," Harry says giving me small smile.

"What am I going to do?"  Ron asks, looking at us, panic clearly in his eyes.

"Ron," I say, turning away from Harry's slightly disarming smile and trying to be serious once again.  "You have to tell her how you feel.  Even if it's not what she wants to hear."  I avoid meeting Harry's eye.  "It's the right thing to do."

"But first," Harry says, waving the waitress over. "You should have a little more to drink.  It will make things easier."

"I'm not so sure about that," I say, as the waitress brings a golden shot of liquid over at Harry's request.

"Trust me," Harry says, pushing it in front of Ron.  "Oh, and Ron, before you say _anything to her…hide your broom."_

* * * * *

"Well this certainly made things easier, didn't it?" I ask over Ron's head.

I hear Harry sigh.  "Well…"

"Trust me, you said.  And I did…the way I always did.  You'd think I would have learned by now…"

"Ginny…"

"WHY?  WHY IS SHE DOING THIS TO US?"

I wince as Ron has just screamed this in my ear.  He is stumbling between Harry and I as we walk to the curb.    
"Why don't you calm down?" I snap at Ron. "We're sober, we're not deaf."

Harry detaches himself momentarily to hail a cab as Ron is too far gone to Disapparate without splinching himself.  

"I'm too young to get married," Ron says, leaning on me and making my left arm go numb from trying to hold him up.

"Ron, you're twenty seven years old.  You're not too young.  In a couple of years you'll be considered a life long bachelor."  I sigh and look him in the eyes.  I haven't seen him in such bad shape since the Cannons lost to the Turkish Dervishes in 1999.  "It's not a question of age," I say in a softer tone.  "It's a matter of whether or not you love her enough to spend your life with her.  Do you love her?"

 "Yeah, but I'm just not ready.  Do you think I'm ready?  I don't think I'm ready."

"I don't know, only you know that, Ron."

Harry returns and helps me get Ron into the cab.  I get in with him to make sure he gets home alright.  I expect Harry to say his goodbyes, but he gets in the cab with us and gives him the address to Hermione's apartment.

I lean back and give him a questioning look over Ron's form between us.  

He shrugs, "I kind of wanted to talk to you…alone.  If that's okay."

"Sure," I say, wondering what this is all about.  "Everything okay?"

"It bloody well isn't.  She wants to get married," Ron mumbles, putting his head in his hands.  "I can't believe she thinks…well, I'm not about to let her…has she lost her bloody mind?"

He sits up straight suddenly, whacking his tall head on the roof of the cab.

I wince sympathetically, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"What if…what if she breaks up with me?"  He turns and looks accusingly at me.  "The way you broke up with Harry."

I open my mouth, but Harry cuts me off.  "No, that was different, Ron.  I broke up with Ginny, because I thought it was wrong for us to be together when I knew I wasn't ready for marriage.  She deserved better than someone who was stringing her along."

"Oh, right," Ron says darkly, looking at Harry as if he's going to throw him out of the cab.  "What if she thinks I'm stringing her along, though?"

"Are you?" I ask.  

"Of course not.  I love her.  I just…marriage?  With fights and kids and…sheep cheese dinners?"

"You love her, you just don't know if you're ready for marriage.  She loves you.  Now you just have to see if she's willing to wait until you're ready.  That's the long and short of it, Ron.  You've made your decision, now she has to make hers.  Whatever happens, it doesn't mean you don't love one another.  People can be apart and still love one another just as much, or even more as when they were together.  Just, some things aren't meant to be."

There's a moment of shocked silence after my speech in which the cab comes to a stand still in front of Hermione's apartment.  Harry opens the door and Ron follows, leaving me to pay the fare.  I sigh as I dig through my purse, almost paying the cabbie a galleon rather than muggle money because I'm so distracted.  I get out of the cab to see Ron throwing a rock up at one of the darkened windows on the second floor of the apartment building.

"Ron, what are you doing?" I ask.

"He left his keys at the pub," Harry says with a sigh.  "He's locked out."

I watch as Ron picks up another rock and throws it at her window, missing by a good twenty feet.  There's the sound of breaking glass as it goes through her neighbor's window instead.

"Right, then," Harry says, grimly.  "I guess I'll be apparating to the pub to get the keys.  Be right back."

I nod as he pop out of sight.  "Ron, stop it!" I hiss, as he chunks another rock up at the window. 

"Ron Weasley are you insa---Oww!  My eye!"  Hermione appears at the window holding a hand over her eye gingerly.  "What are you doing?"

She sounds angry.  

"He forgot his keys," I say in an effort to help.

"What am I doing?" Ron bellows, his ears turning red.  The apartment building looks like a huge switchboard as lights that were once off are now coming on.  "What do you think you're doing?  I know what you're trying to do!  Did you think I wouldn't catch on?  Did you think I was daft.  Thought you'd trick me into it?"

"Ron!" I say, reaching out to hold him back as if the physical act will somehow shut him up.  Neighbors are coming to their windows to watch the spectacle, many of them in their robes.  I never understand how things can go from bad to horrible so quickly.  

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks, looking taken aback.  

"YOU!  I'm talking about you trying to get me to MARRY YOU!"

"WHAT?" Hermione screams down at him.  "Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?  It doesn't change the fact that you tried to trick me into marrying you.  Trying to put ideas in my head by leaving around your sodding magazines and dragging me into bloody bridal shops?  I'm not ready!  I love you, but I'm not ready!  Don't push me!"

"Shut the bloody hell up!"  Yells the man who lives above Hermione.  "Some of us are trying to get some sleep around here.  Do you want me to call the cops?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione says angrily, ignoring the man above her.  "I'm not trying to trick you into anything.  Marriage?  We've only been living together for three months.  I'm still trying to get used to the fact that you leave your dirty socks on the floor!"

She looks to me for an explanation and I can practically see the light bulb coming on inside her head.  One thing you won't ever be able to say about Hermione is that she can't put two and two together.

"Oh, Merlin," she says.  "You thought…you thought I wanted you to propose because Ginny told you about the magazines and bridal shop and…"  She pauses, leaning out the window.  "Ron, the bridal magazines are for hair style ideas…for the wedding.  And we went into that bridal shop the other day so that I could pick up Karen's veil.  Remember?  We gave it to Molly later?  I wasn't trying to…I mean, I'd never…"

I wish the ground would open up and swallow me.  Poor Ron has been going through hell all night long because Harry and I jumped to a conclusion.

Ron doesn't seem quite convinced.  "But the other day…you asked me what I thought about the name Henrietta for a girl!  You said "How'd you like to have a little girl named Henrietta?"

"Ron," Hermione says as if she can't believe she's having this conversation with her drunken boyfriend through her open window.  "I was joking.  It's a horrible name!"  

"Hey!  That's my mum's name!"  All of us look up to see the man above Hermione glare down at us.  "That's it.  I'm calling the cops."

"Ron, get up here," Hermione hisses as the man disappears from his window.  "I don't want to marry you, alright?"

There's a pop as Harry appears next to me, keys in hand.  He looks up and spots Hermione looking down at us.  "What I'd miss?" he asks, "And why is Hermione holding her eye like that."

Ron seems to think for a moment, just staring up at her.  "Why not?" he asks, sounding not a little hurt.  "Why don't you want to marry me?"

"RON WEASLEY, ARE YOU MAD?"  Hermione screams.  "First you don't want to marry _me_ and now you want to know why I don't want to marry _you_?"

"Well, yeah!"  Ron yells up at her. "Why not?  I mean, we could work.  We love each other right?  So what if I leave my dirty socks on the floor?  You're no picnic either.  You write Christmas cards in June!  And you'd rather read a book than watch a Quidditch game on the wireless.  Poetry at that!  That's no reason for me to say I don't want to marry you.  I do…I just want to have a little fun before I get the old ball and chain.  But if you're just going to string me along…"

I hear Harry sigh beside me.  "This isn't going to be pretty," he whispers.  "She's getting that look."

Harry's right, Hermione looks positively enraged.

"Ron Weasley, you insufferable prat!  I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth," Hermione says.  "You come home drunk, you hit me with a rock, you accuse me of trying to trick you into marrying you and now you say that you do want to get married but only after having more fun?  Then you have the nerve to call me a heartless tart who's just trying to string you along?"  She makes a frustrated sound and disappears from the window.  

"That's right, you don't need him!"  Comes the voice of a woman from the apartment two windows over.

"Ron," I say frowning at him.  "Now you've done it!  She's never coming back to the window now."

Ron frowns, then takes a deep breath and draws himself up to his full height.  In the loudest voice he can muster he speaks in a sing-songy voice that I've never heard from him before.  Then again, I've never heard him repeat poetry before.

"She walks in beauty, like the night,

Of cloudless climes and starry skies:

And all that's best of dark and bright…"

Hermione appears at the window, her mouth open in shock.

"Meet in her aspect and in her eyes…"

"Ron…" she begins, her voice so soft I can barely hear it.

"You didn't let me finish," he says.  "I do want to marry you.  I thought I wasn't ready, I thought it would ruin everything.  But…it doesn't really matter.  I mean whether it's now or in a couple of years, there's no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with.  I love you, Hermione.  I want to marry you."

"I called the cops, they're on their way!" the man says appearing again up at his window.

Hermione is staring down at all of us, though I think the only person she can see right now is Ron.  "Ron," she says, her voice cracking.  She seems to be crying, but by the smile on her face it's the good kind.  "Get up here, you prat."

"I'm not coming up there until you say you'll marry me," Ron shouts up at her, a huge grin plastered to his face.  Beside me I can hear Harry take in a breath and hold it, much like I must be doing myself.  

"SAY YES," yells the same woman who a minute ago told Hermione she didn't need him.

"Yes," Hermione says in the same voice that barely carries to us below.  "YES!"

Ron laughs, and runs for the front door of the apartment building, stumbling slightly.  I reach out to catch him, even though I'm too far away to help.

"He's alright," Harry says, laughing beside me.  "He's fine."

He's right.  Ron scrambles to his feet and goes to open the door, only to find it locked.  He runs back to his former position on the sidewalk and yells up at Hermione's still open window.

"Oy, Hermione!  I'm locked out, let me in, will you?"

The door to the apartment building opens, showing a Hermione in her robe.  Ron makes a mad dash for her, grabs her around the waist and kisses her.  Some of the neighbors are shaking their heads and closing their windows, some are clapping, the woman is cheering.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"  Ron yells at Harry and me.  

"Good!  Maybe now we can get some bloody sleep," says the man above us as he slams his window shut.

Hermione smiles at us, a black eye forming where she was hit with the rock, as she pulls Ron inside and shuts the door.

Harry and I stand in shock a moment before he clears his throat, Ron's keys dangling from his fingers.

"Well…"

"I don't believe it!" I say, turning to him.  "They…they just got engaged.  Ron and Hermione…and he was fall down drunk…"

"He'd have to be to recite poetry," Harry says.

I laugh, suddenly remembering Christmas.  "He really is hopeless, isn't he?" I say looking up at Harry.  "Completely, utterly, absolutely hopeless."

"I'd say so," Harry says giving me a soft smile.  

I return his smile, warmth flooding through me.  I can't believe Ron actually did it.  _Ron?_  He'd better remember this in the morning.

"Ginny, I…" he pauses, tilting his head slightly so that the lamplight glints off his glasses.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering why he's acting so strangely.  "Oh, right, you wanted to tell me something.  What was it?"  When he doesn't answer right away, I speak to cover up the awkward silence.  "We really should leave before the police show up and arrest _us for disturbing the peace."_

He opens his mouth to speak, pauses, and then with a look of determination that only Harry Potter can have, he bends down and brushes his lips against mine.

It's a soft kiss, not much different from our first kiss, which seems like it was forever ago.  He pulls away and looks at me, his eyes searching out my own.  For a moment I'm too shocked to speak at all, then I take a deep breath. "Harry…"

He shakes his head sadly, "I know.  I just…you looked so happy and I…"

"It's just that I don't think…" I say interrupting him.  "I mean…I'm not really…"

"Over him," Harry finishes for me.

"Yes," I say with a sigh of relief.  My head snaps up.  "What?  No!  That's not it."

"Isn't it?" Harry asks giving me a knowing smile.  "You still love him."

"No, I don't," I say weakly.  

"People can be apart and still love one another just as much, or even more as when they were together," Harry says effectively using my words against me.  

"Stop it," I say, feeling panic and anger surge through me.  "What would you know about it?  You've never been in love, you said so yourself."

"I did say that," Harry says sighing softly.  He looks up at me.  "I think I was wrong though.  I think…I think I didn't want to let myself be free to be in love.  I thought I'd hurt you.  I know what it feels like now…to love someone, even when you aren't together anymore."

I close my eyes and sigh, "This is just great, Harry.  Now you're telling me you're in love with me?  _Now?  After this last year?  Has it ever occurred to you that it might be too late?"_

He nods, "It is too late.  You love him now."

"Stop saying that!  I don't love him.  He's a stupid prat.  He's a bastard.  And after next week, I'll never have to see his face again."

"Ginny…"

"Oh, shove it, Harry!  I'm going home," I snap, walking into the cover of the alley to disapparate.

"Ginny," Harry calls after me, but upon entering the alley something in the way I look must make him think better of things.  "Goodnight…" he finishes lamely.

"Goodnight, Harry," I say tersely before disapparating to the relative safety of my flat.

As I throw myself into bed, I can't help but replay Harry's words in my head.  

_"You love him now."  _

That's insane.  How can you love someone you're not even seeing?  Someone who lied to you?  Someone who used you?  Someone like him?

Of course I don't love him.

Much.

Any more.

I love him a little less everyday.  It may take me years, but someday…I'm going to wake up and not love him at all.

I sigh and turn off the light.  Instead of making me feel better, the thought just makes me feel hollow.

* * * * *

**A/N: **Alright, so the song was a bit misleading.  Though not completely…because one pairing is getting married, though maybe not the one the majority of you were hoping for.  No matter though, I love my Herm and Ron.  No worries!  I adore my Ginny/Draco. 

Stay tuned for the final installment.  Lots of Draco to make up for the lack of it in this chapter, a Weasley wedding, a horrible bridesmaid's dress unleashed and the answer to the question on everyone's mind…

Loads of thanks and Christmas wishes to my faithful reviewers!

_ShortySC22, Lady Coia, Delylah, Lady Brannon, Dani, Imaneswar, Heather, sabacat, Draconigena, lil kawaii doom, Archana, smprsgrrl, grumpy1, Becca, Beauty Eclipsed, LoLa, Flavaoftheweek, BellaWilde, Aibi, loonly-luna32, malfoyelf, Lady Laughs A-lot, Fernanda, Xela, Nutsaboutremus, Lorraine7, stardesperation, Wizzabee, PottyforPotter, Jewliya, Sara-Wackadoo, Aly, Medrilla, Shae-Goddess, WantingGravity, Copperstring, loony-luna32, Jorrn716, zeldagrl436, Tara-yo, verdant, seekerpeeker, BlondePrincess, OrganizedMess, Sasami, Dashara, hrsefanatic14, Lya, RonWeasley1975, Kristen, Spirit of the Autumn, AngelEyes52, wellduh..., chocolate muse, parvati felton, alenchic, cosmoz, satans little princess, Isha, IrisLove, Helena, A. Lee, serendu, KynaFairge, FerretyWeasels2, Catalina Royce, Trixie- Guest (again). _

_Trixie__ Guest, thank you so much for your review, it really, really encouraged me._


	16. Weasley Wedding

**Title: **Was I Ever Loved By You? 

**Author: **Audrey (booksmartbrilliance@msn.com) 

**Rating: **PG 

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary: **Ginny Weasley has it all. Successful career woman, love interest of Harry Potter, the envy of her generation. Life can't get any better. Until something happens that brings everything crashing down around her and she's forced to look at life from a different angle. 

**A/N:**  This chapter is super, super long.  Partly to make up for the shortness of the last and partly because it is the last chapter for this story.  I usually have long A/N up here, but because of the chapter length I'll save it for the end.  

**Chapter Sixteen – Weasley Wedding**

_No, love, love, don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:  
  
You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes  
  
You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take_

**Can't Hurry Love **_by **Diana Ross**_

* * * * *

My last day is a half day, which means that I don't have to go in until noon.  I seriously consider not going in at all.  What are they going to do?  Fire me?  But I can't help but feel that would be the cowardly thing to do.  Especially now that I've spent the last six weeks toughing it out and working in proximity to my ex-boyfriend, to not show up on the last day would be like surrendering in a way.  I've come way too far to do anything of that sort.

I open the etched doors of _Witch Weekly and find the office strangely deserted and dark.  Perhaps the entire staff has gone out to lunch together.  It's odd, but not unheard of.  I do, however, doubt that the idea would be one of Draco's.  Considering his stance on professionalism and…_

And why am I even thinking of him at a time like this?  Or his rubbish ideas about what is appropriate and what isn't?  I doubt the staff would have done something so daring under his nose, especially since I know this staff.  Their one hour lunch will probably stretch to two when the boss is away.  Draco is probably still out of town on business, or avoiding me.  Either way, I suppose it's for the best.  Things will be much easier without him here.

To say things have been awkward the last six weeks would be like saying Gregory Freeman is just _confused_ about his sexuality.  I had returned from lunch with Colin to find that Draco had left the office for the day.  For the rest of that week and the next I dreaded having the scene that was sure to follow, but it never happened.  In fact in the handful of private meetings that we've had everything has been perfectly professional.  In the beginning, he always looked as if there was something on the edge of his tongue, like he was a step away from bringing up the letter or that night and then I'd start to panic and come up with some excuse to get away.  Seeing him everyday at the office was hard at first.  I just kept telling myself everyday was one less day that I'd have to work with him.  One less day that I'd have to see his blonde head bent over some print, one last day I'd have to catch him watching me from across the room, one last day I'd have to wonder what things might have been like if there had been no Anna.

It was comforting at first, but strangely enough when he had to leave town for business during the fifth week I found myself missing those last days.  I felt like I was being robbed of something.  I told myself that Colin was right and Harry was wrong.  I simply needed closure.  It wasn't because I still loved him.  

And even if it was, it wasn't as if I could do anything about it.  

I sigh as I step into my dark office and turn on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

I scream and turn around pulling out my wand.  I'm greeted by the sight of my bewildered co-workers staring at me.  Behind them letters are floating in the air with a banner spell that reads "Goodbye Virginia."

"Careful, Weasley," Draco says stepping towards me, a small smile playing at the edge of his lips.  "You'll poke someone's eye out."

He reaches out and puts his hand over mine as me moves my wand so that it's pointing down.  I smile tensely, ignoring the way his fingers brush against mine.  I quickly pocket my wand and step out of his grasp.

"I wish I had brought my camera for the face you just made," says a chuckling voice behind Draco.  "It was classic!"

"Colin?"  I ask, peering over Draco's shoulder.  "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding?  It's your going away party.  Of course I'm here.  Plus…free food."

"He seems to have forgotten he doesn't work here anymore," Draco says mildly annoyed as he moves so that I don't have to stand on my tiptoes and peer over him.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten,"  Colin says, smiling cheekily at him.  "Interesting how I didn't get a going away party like this."

"That's because we had the party after you left, Creevey," Draco says dryly.  "Lasted for hours."

I shake my head at the both of them.  Boys.  

"Right, well, I think I'm going to go get me some of that yummy looking cake over there while you two grow up," I say pushing past them and walking over the cake which I hope is supposed to say the same as the banner, but currently reads, "Goodbye Virgin".

"We're going to miss you, Virginia," Milton from Accounting says somberly.  I turn around to look at him, slightly relieved to see the piece with the "ia" in his hand.  "It's been a pleasure working with you."

"Thank you, Milton," I say, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hello, Creevey, how goes the glamorous world of photography."

"Oh, just grand, Milton," Colin says with a grin stepping up beside me.  "How goes the boring world of Accounting."

"Quite well, thanks."

I move away from them towards the punch bowl.  I can feel his eyes on me and I sneak a glance in his direction pretending to locate Colin.  He's talking to Stephen, a self-involved columnist, in the corner.  Or rather, Stephen's doing all the talking.  Draco looks tired, his shirt is slightly wrinkled and his shoulders slightly curved forward.  I've never seen him stand like that before.  It reminds me of the way Ron used to stand on the Quidditch Pitch, hands in his pocket, after losing a game.

Our eyes meet and for a moment I feel like he can see right through me.  I want to look away, but I find that I can't.  

"I can't believe you're leaving!" Helen says appearing in front of me and blocking my view.

"Believe it," I say managing a smile and slightly relived at the interruption.

"First Colin and now you, I don't know what I'm going to do with myself around here."

"What she means is who is she going to share all the juicy gossip with now?" Shelia says sliding up next to us.  "Did you hear about Malfoy?"

"No, what?" Helen asks, looking over her shoulder at Draco.  I say nothing as Sheila leans in, her eyes shining.

"I heard he's living in his office."

"What?  That's insane," I say finding myself strangely drawn into the conversation.

"It's true," Sheila says nodding.  "Mike heard it from Don who heard it from Susan who heard from Ryan who got it directly from Mary the custodian.  She said she walked in at seven the other morning and found him sleeping on the couch in his office…only in his boxers."

"Damn, I thought he slept in the nude," Helen says with a playful wink.

"He does sometimes," I say without thinking.

"WHAT?" they ask in unison.

I feel my cheeks warm.  "Nevermind, not important.  What were you saying?"

"Virginia Weasley, have you and Malfoy…"

"You've seen him nude?"  Helen asks, her eyes practically bulging.  

 "Malfoy?"  I ask blinking innocently and laughing loudly.  "No!  I thought you said…La Foy."

"La Foy?  The sixty year old from marketing?"

I clear my throat.  "Yes, well…um…if you'll excuse me I have a few things I have to wrap up before I leave.  Talk to you later!"

I turn around and practically run into Draco.

"Virginia, can I speak with you a moment?"  I glance over at my shoulder.  Helen and Sheila are watching us closely.

"Well, I…"

"Just for a moment," he says pulling me off to the side.  

"What?" I ask, when we're out of hearing distance.  His hand is still on my arm and the weight of it there is making me remember other times, other touches.  I shrug it off.  "What do you want?"

"You don't have to do this," he says taking a deep breath.  "I…"

"Mr. Malfoy?"  

We turn to see his secretary standing a few feet away.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but there's a man here to see you."

"Who is it?" Draco snaps, obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Well…"  She seems to hesitate a minute.  "It's Harry Potter, sir."

"What?"  I ask. 

Draco's jaw tightens, but he doesn't seem surprised.  For some reason, I get the impression that he was expecting this.  "Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

He turns back to me.

"Sir…" she says, obviously hating her job at the moment.  "He says it's urgent."

"Why is Harry here to see you?" I ask, crossing my arms.  

"Business," Draco says tersely.

I narrow my eyes at him.  "What kind of business?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not get into it.  Look, just don't leave before I get a chance to say goodbye properly."

"We said goodbye a long time ago."  I sound like one of those Muggle movies from the 40's that Becca loves to cry over.

"Virginia, please," he says looking at me intently.  "There are some things that have yet to be said."

"Then say them," I say, looking away from his penetrating eyes and down at my sensible shoes.  

Draco sighs.  "I will, after I deal with the git waiting in my office."

"Draco…"

"Just promise me you won't leave until I get a chance to say goodbye."

"I'll stay as long as I can," I say as if I have some pressing engagement later.  Right now the only thing pressing on me is an overwhelming feeling of dread.  This is just like him.  He's managed to keep everything professional at the office for the last six weeks and now that it's my last day and probably the only time I'll ever see him again he wants to rehash everything that's happened.  "I can't make any promises."

He lets out a slow breath and nods, as if that will have to do for now.  I watch him walk away with his secretary.  I look around the party and spot Colin in a corner surrounded by people.  I suddenly feel the overwhelming need to be by myself for a moment.  There are too many people in my office and I'm beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic.

I step out into the hall with the intention of going down to the break room to retrieve my blue mug.  I had made it a condition of my six weeks notice after all.  At the end of the hall I can hear muffled voices coming from Draco's office.  I strain my ears to overhear what business Harry would have with Draco, but I'm unable to make out the words.

I turn into the break room and switch on the lights, jumping to find that there is someone already there.  

"Lexy?"

The house elf, who is balancing on her toes in order to reach a canister of sugar on the top shelf, squeaks and tumbles backwards off the counter.  I wince as she bounces slightly before settling on the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Lexy is fine," she says getting up hurriedly.  "Miss isn't supposed to see me.  No one is supposed to see me!"

I step forward and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Calm down!  I won't tell anyone."

She gives me a doubtful look, but nods slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lexy was just getting some sugar for Master's coffee."

"I mean, what are you doing here at the _Witch Weekly?  Shouldn't you be at the flat?"_

Lexy's bottom lip wobbles and I am startled to find her eyes shiny with tears.  "There is no flat Miss!  No kitchen to cook in, no floor to sweep, no bed to make!  Master is living here now."

I straighten, not believing what I am hearing.  An office rumor was one thing, but a house elf admitting that she and her master were homeless was something that couldn't be questioned.  House elves weren't known for their sense of humor, and even if they were, this wasn't funny.

"What happened?" I ask.  "Why are you living here?"

Lexy sniffs and shakes her head vehemently.  "Lexy cannot say anymore, Miss.  Lexy has said too much already."  
I sigh.  I step forward and pull the sugar from the top shelf, setting it on the counter in front of her.  I then reach up and get my blue mug.  When I turn around Lexy is holding the sugar close to her, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere but here.

I open my mouth to give her some words of encouragement but I can't find any that seem to fit.  Especially since I don't quite know the situation.  Instead, I turn and make my way for the door.

"Miss?"

I turn around and look at her.  Once again, or maybe still, her eyes are shiny.  

"Lexy is sorry for letting Miss Anna in.  Lexy must obey her master's family and when she asked to be let in…"  She stepped toward me, her eyes pleading with mine to understand.  "Lexy had to.  It was not master's fault."

I rub my neck uncomfortably, reliving that night.

"It's alright, Lexy," I say softly.

"Master misses you, Miss," Lexy says taking another step towards me.  

I take a step back towards the door.  "He told you that?"

"Master does not talk to Lexy about such things," she says sadly.  "But since you left he doesn't eat, or sleep right, or smile.  Lexy would do anything for Miss if she made Master happy again.  When master is sad, Lexy is sad."

"Lexy, I have to go," I say in a rush as I put my hand on the doorknob and swing it open.

I run out into the hallway and slam the door shut.  I turn around and scream for the second time since entering the building as I come face to face with Harry.  He startles me causing me to drop my mug.  It is now at my feet in a thousand pieces.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he asks, giving me a concerned look.  

"Perfectly fine," I lie, kneeling and picking up the pieces.  "What are you doing here?"

Harry grins at me.  "Oh, just some business I had to attend to."

Giving up on collecting the pieces I put them back and straighten up looking at Harry in the eye.  "What kind of business?"

He avoids my eye, instead pulling out his wand and casting _reparo_ on the mug.  He picks it up and hands it to me.

"Harry," I say firmly, taking the mug from him.  "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he says innocently enough, raising his eyebrows at me.  "So how goes your last day?"

A tall man with gray hair walks up beside Harry.  "The prisoner is on his way to the Ministry, sir."

Harry  gives me a nervous glance before looking back at the man and nodding.  "Alright, good job, Parker.  I'll see you at the office."

"Very well, sir."

I watch as the other man turns and makes his way towards the front doors.

"Prisoner?" I ask, gripping my mug tightly.

Harry winces.  "Well…I don't know if I'd say prisoner.  Subject maybe?"

"HARRY.  What is going on?"  My eyes widen.  "You didn't..."

"Didn't what?" he asks, but I'm already marching towards Draco's office.  

"Ginny, wait!"

I push the door open to find his office deserted.  I spin around and poke Harry in the chest with my finger.

"Where's Draco?"

"You mean, Malfoy?" he asks gently pushing me away.

"Yes!  What did you do?"

"Just my job," he says.  He leans on the desk in a pose of forced casualness, then seemingly realizing how absurd he looks, he switches positions and settles on half sitting on the desk with his arms crossed.  "I have a duty to make sure that all wizarding methods of communication are kept in compliance with the WCC guidelines."

"WCC?" I ask lost.

"Wizarding Communications Committee," he says as if he's thrown a little off guard.  "Didn't I tell you I was promoted?"

"No," I say, successfully sidetracked for a moment.

He grins at me, obviously proud.  "I'm the Commisioner."  He shakes his head slightly as if getting back on track.  "So anyway, when the owner of a respected magazine like _Witch Weekly_ fails to renew his permit for operations in a timely fashion action has to be taken.  Sometimes, drastic action."

"This is about a permit?" I ask, not believing my ears.  "You've arrested him because he didn't file for a permit?"

"Well…yes."

I put my hands on my hips and stepped towards him.  "And this has nothing to do with the fact that I'm still in love with him and you're in love with me?"

"Of course not," Harry says, his eyes shining.  "How petty do you think I am?"

"How dense do you think I am?" I cry.  "Harry James Potter if you don't stop this right now I'll…"  I searched my mind for something horrible.

"You'll what?" he asks, looking as if he wants to smile at me, but trying desperately not to.

"Stop being so childish!" I say hitting him on the shoulder.  "I'll….I'll…I'll never speak to you again!" I finish in a rush.  _That's_ all I could come up with?

"I can't stop it," he says firmly.  "When you break the rules you have to pay the price."

"What is wrong with you!  You know you could have him out in an instant.  Break the rules.  It's not like you've ever been a rule man in the past.  It's a bloody permit!  You're acting like…like…Percy!"

Harry breaks out into a grin.  "Really?  That's what I was going for."

"Have you lost your bloody mind?"  I scream at him.

"Ginny, listen to me," he says, the grin fading from his face as he looks nervously towards the door.  "I know you hate me right now.  But all of this is for the best.  I know what I'm doing.  Sometimes you have to give things a little push. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Trust you?  Harry, I mean it.  If he's not released by… " 

"My hands are tied, Ginny.  He'll have to come before the WCC on Monday.  Until then he'll be locked up at the Ministry.  Unless he can strike up some kind of deal."

"A deal with who?" I ask.

Harry shakes his head and makes his way towards the door.

"Harry…a deal with _who?"   I repeat._

He pauses outside the door and gives me a faint smile.  "See you at the wedding, Ginny."

Then he opens the door and steps outside.

I run to the door and swing it open, to my left I can hear the voices and laughter of the office staff, and to my right is silence.  There is no sign of Harry.  The hallway is deserted.

* * * * *

"So he said a deal?" Becca asks, frowning slightly from her perch on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, he said he'd have to strike up some sort of deal or else he'd be there until Monday."  I say leaning towards her.

"Well, if you ask me it doesn't sound like you can do much of anything," Lars says taking a sip of his beer.  He's currently looking very comfortable in our armchair.  "Malfoy's dug himself into this hole, now he'll have to get out of it."

"I think he's right," Gabrielle says, beside me as she plays with the fringe on the sofa pillow.  "It doesn't sound like you could help...even if you wanted to."

"Not that you want to, right?" Becca asks uncertainly.  "Do you?"

"Of course I do.  You guys don't get it!" I say, hitting the couch with the palm of my hand.  "This is Harry's doing.  I asked Sheila about the permit.  She said she filed the paperwork six months ago!  Harry's arrested Draco on some trumped up charges because of the other night."

"The other night?" Becca asks, looking confused.

"What happened the other night?" Gabrielle asks, sitting at attention.

"I..uh…"I say looking around the room at the faces of my closest friends.  "Harry sort of kissed me."

Gabrielle squeals, Becca's mouth drops and Lars' eyes grow wide as he takes a gulp of Lager.

"He what?" Gabrielle asks, bouncing excitedly on the couch.  "How did that happen?  

"Wait, Harry's the ex-boyfriend, right?  The one before Draco?"  Becca asks, running a hand through her hair.

"Right," Lars says, showing a sudden interest.  "He broke her heart by breaking up with her on the night she thought he was going to propose."

"Oh," Becca says, frowning.  "That's horrible!"

"And now he suddenly wants you back?" Gabrielle says.  "Is this because he broke up with Monet?"

"He broke up with Monet?" Lars asks with a snort.    
Gabrielle reaches over and hits his knee.  "I mean…that's a shame.  She was such a…lovely person," he says haltingly.

"I don't know!" I say, trying to get the conversation back on track.  "When Draco and I broke up he gave me this speech about how he'd never been in love.  And then the other night out of the blue he said he knew what it was like to love someone who loved someone else.  And he kissed me."

Lars shakes his head, "You know you're life would make one hell of a soap on the wireless."

"And then what happened?" Gabrielle asks.

"Then he said that it was too late.  That I loved Draco now."

"But you don't…right?"  Becca says a hint of doubt still lingering in her tone.  "You hate Draco right?"

"Yes, of course she does!"  Gabrielle says cheerfully.  "I mean the man was married and never told her."

I don't answer, instead choosing to pick at a piece of lint on my jumper.

"When Harry kissed you…"  Becca seems to pause and then rushes on.  "Was there tongue involved?"

"Becca!" I say, my head snapping up and my eyes going wide.  
Becca blushes slightly.  "What I mean is…maybe it was like a goodbye kiss.  Maybe he was letting you go."

"Then why would he do this to Draco?  He's put him in jail because I'm still in love with him and because I don't love Harry anymore."

"So you do love him?" Lars says, putting his drink down absentmindedly.

"Well…" I say looking at the shocked faces of Gabrielle and Becca.    I sigh, feeling annoyed.  "It's not like you can just stop loving someone overnight!  It takes time!  I love him but I don't."

There is a long moment of shocked silence and then Gabrielle clears her throat.

"Well, I'm sure everything will turn out fine, Ginny.  Monday morning he'll go before the WCC and they'll sort everything out and let him go."

"And Harry's vendetta or whatever, will be fulfilled,"  Becca says. "Unless there's some catch in wizarding law that I don't know about.  That's perfectly possible as I didn't even know there was such a thing as wizards until a month or so ago…"

"Knowing the WCC there will be some steep Commission fines," Lars says, but quickly adds, "but he's a Malfoy.  He'll have them paid in a blink of an eye."

"No," I say, standing up.  "Something is going on here.  He doesn't have any money.  He's living out of his office.  He's not going to be able to pay any fines."

"Was that Harry's doing as well?" Becca asks.

"I don't know," I say, looking at all of them.

Gabrielle sighs and stands up.  "Alright, this is what you'll do.  You know Harry's going to be at the wedding tomorrow.  Talk to him then.  Tell him you know what's going on and that you never asked for him to do these things.  And if he really loves you, he'll stop using you as an excuse to get back at an old school rival."

Lars nods.  "Besides, the ministry is closed.  So unless you're willing to break Malfoy out of prison you're going to have to wait until Monday to do anything as it is."

"Exactly," Becca says.  "Right now you're only power in this situation is the pull you have over Harry."

"I just don't know if that's enough to get Draco out of this," I say frowning.  I take in a deep breath.  "What if he thinks I put Harry up to all this?"

"Who cares what he thinks," Gabrielle says with a wave of her hand.  "Even if you didn't, I'm not so sure this isn't justifiable punishment.  What he did to you was unforgivable, Ginny."

"But, you did forgive Harry…"  Becca starts.

"That was different," Gabrielle says cutting her off.  "Harry wasn't married at the time."

"No, but it still hurt, and you were still able to come to the point where you two were friends again.  Well..until now," Becca says.  "What I mean is…Ginny you have to do what's right for you.  Not what's right for me, or Gabrielle, or Lars, or Colin or Harry.  The heart wants what the heart wants.  And we just want you to be happy."

"And we don't want you to get hurt again," Gabrielle adds quickly.  "If I'm hard on Malfoy it's because I know how much he hurt you.  So I'm sorry if I don't understand why you suddenly want to ride off to his rescue."

"It's just the right thing to do," I say.  "Even though he did hurt me.  It's not right for him to be in jail or be forced to pay a fine he can't afford just because Harry's holding a grudge.  This is purely based on principle, not emotion."

"Good," Gabrielle says.  "Because if it was me, I wouldn't mind my married ex serving time for a day or two."

Lars stands up and pecks Gabrielle on the cheek.  "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Gabrielle smiles and pushes him playfully towards the door.

"We'll see you later then," she says before letting herself out.

I look over at Becca who is studying me closely.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she says, startled that I've caught her staring at me.  "I was just thinking about how you don't smile anymore."

"Not a lot to smile about," I say a little more shortly than I mean to.  "I mean, you heard Lars, my life is a bloody soap."

Becca laughs.  "That it is."  

She gets off the couch and holds her hand out to me.  "Come on, then.  Let's find a hairstyle to go with your teal dress.  You can worry more about him on Monday."

I give her a small smile and take her hand, pulling myself up to my feet.  "Alright, but no hair bows.  I'll look like an over wrapped present as it is."

"Alright," she says grinning.  "No hair bows."

* * * * *

"Ginny, hurry, will you?" Mum frantically calls out to me from the other side of the door.  "We're running out of time.  We should have been at the church twenty minutes ago."

I open the door, my bridesmaid dress not laced up in the back.  

"Mum, I told you this isn't my dress.  This is four sizes too small!"

"I know, Ginny," Mum says exasperated, "But we're just going to have to work with it.  Lady Malkin's is closed and there's no way to get you another dress before the wedding.  Turn around."

"Mum, there's no way…"

"Turn around," she snaps and before I can think, I find myself obeying her.  The next thing I know her hand is on the small of my back and she's lacing up the corset.

"Mu—" I breathe, but she shushes me.  

"Listen, Ginny, exhale slowly and don't talk, or else we'll never be able to get it up all the way.  Hold on to that bedpost for support."

I try to protest, but find myself unable to speak as all the air has left my diaphragm.  She's tugging so hard, that I find I do have to hold on to the bedpost just to stay on my feet.  She makes one last tug at the top and then turns me around to look at her handiwork.  

"Mum…I…can't….breathe," I pant.

"Yes you can, just take shallow breaths…Yes, like that.  Don't look at me like that Ginny.  This is Charlie's wedding, do you really want to ruin it because your dress didn't fit?  I'd fix it if I could, but this is beyond my skill.  Considering the dress, you really don't look that bad, dear."

I look down, but all I can see is my cleavage pushed up in my face.   I'd sigh, but it's physically impossible.  Mum takes me by the hand and leads me in front of the mirror in her room.  

I look like a bell.  A bright turquoise bell, adorned with ribbons and cleavage.  I had thought that the dress couldn't get any worse, but the addition of cleavage makes it even more horrid than it was in the first place.

"Alright, we'd better go," Mum says.  "We're running late as it is."

I feel like crying.  

She sighs.  "Ginny, it's okay.  It won't be for long, just the wedding and then pictures at the reception…then you can change, alright?  Do it for Charlie."  She pats me on the shoulder, and goes searching for her handbag and mumbling under her breath.  "Honestly, I don't know what that woman was thinking.  Of all colors she had to go with, she picked turquoise?"

 We arrive at the church and I can feel everyone's eyes on me.  Gwen, Karen's mother, rushes up to me a frown on her face.

"Oh, Ginny, what's the matter with you dress?"

"It's too small," I say.  "They must have gotten the sizing wrong."

"How terrible," she says.  She looks me over and then leans forward, lowering her voice.  "You know, it might fit better if you remove the padding in your bra."

"What?" I ask, feeling my face go red.  "I don't stuff my bra."

"Are you sure, dear?" She asks doubtfully.

"She doesn't," Mum says firmly.  "She gets her breasts from my side of the family and I don't think you would accuse me of stuffing, would you?"

"Mum!"

Gwen looks at Mum critically and then nods.  "Alright, then, but isn't there anyway to minimize the cleavage.  I want this wedding to be classy."

"Maybe you shouldn't have chosen turquoise as a color then," Mum says under her breath.

"What was that?" Gwen asks, taking her eyes away from my chest.

"I said, turquoise is such a lovely color," Mum says with forced cheerfulness.  "Look, it's simple.  We'll simply move the bow on the side and put it here, front and center."

"Mum, I don't think…"

"That's brilliant, Molly!  It should draw attention away from…those," Gwen says.  "A simple severing charm should work."

Mum bends down and severs the bow at my side and does a quick spell to sew it to my chest.  They stand back and look at the job they've done.  I vow that I'm going to incinerate every picture taken of me today.  Starting with the one Colin has just snapped of me.

"Well, hello Virginia!" he says grinning.  "Don't you look…bright."

"Hello, Colin," I say, giving him a look that clearly means I'm not in the mood for comments about my hideous appearance.  Ever since Colin left the Weekly and has been working for Freeman he's also taken on a few side jobs.  Charlie and Karen were only too happy to accept his offer of being the wedding photographer for a reasonable price.

"Alright Ginny, the rest of the bridesmaids are helping Karen get ready.  If you want to slip in there you could," she says pointing to a door on my right.  "Mr. Creevey, if you'll come with me…I'd like to get some pictures of the flower arrangements."

I nod and walk away from them, only to have my name called out.  I turn around to see who it is.

"Bill!" I say, trying to walk towards him and another man he is talking to.   

He laughs, taking in the sight of me.  "Ginny, I'm not quite sure that look works for you."

"The dress is too small," I say frowning..  "I'm having to work for this look whether or not it works for me."

"So this is Ginny, you look very different from the four year old girl I remember," says the redheaded man he was talking to.  "I'm Lane."

I look at him, puzzled.  "Hello."

"You remember Lane," Bill says.  "He was one of Charlie's roommates at school."

"Oh!" I say, "You came to the Burrow for Christmas one year."

"I still have the sweater," Lane says grinning.  "I used to wear it and people would think Charlie and I were brothers."

"Well, you certainly have the Weasley hair," I said grinning.

"Oy, Ginny, where are you going after the wedding?  To work the docks?"  

"Hi Fred," I say giving him a resigned nod as he approaches.  "I see you like the dress.  Where's Angelina?"

"Over there, talking to Mum," he says.  "Hey Lane, haven't seen you since George and I went to go visit Charlie a couple of years ago."

"Hello, Fred, I hear the joke shop is doing well."

"Well enough, what have you been up to?"

"Daddy, daddy!"  I look on as an adorable redheaded three year old boy comes running up to us and wraps his arms around Lane's leg.

Lane smiles and picks up the boy.  "Taking care of this little one.  This is my son Ned."

"He's adorable," I coo.

Ned reaches out towards Fred.  "Daddy!"

Lane chuckles.  "He calls everyone daddy.  I think I tried too hard in getting it to be the first word he ever said.  Now he associates it with any man he sees."

Gwen walks up to us.  "Lane, Ginny, go take your places!  It's time to start."

Lane looks over at Bill.  "Bill would you mind watching Ned?  My wife couldn't make it and he can't stand up there with me as Best Man."

"I'll take him," Fred says with a mischievous grin.  "Angel says I need to get used to kids anyway."

"Alright, thanks mate," Lane says handing Ned over.  He looks to me.  "Are you ready?"

"Can't wait," I say making my way towards the door and hoping not only that I don't trip while going down the isle, but also that I don't pass out from lack of air.

Karen looks absolutely beautiful in her spotless white wedding dress.  She looks over my dress and asks the same question that her mother did.  I explain that the dress is too small and she apologizes profusely until I tell her not to worry about it.  I'm perfectly fine.  I leave out the part about not being able to feel my upper body any longer.

I take my bouquet of flowers and my place near the entrance.  The music begins and I take the hand of my escort and am walked down the red carpet past the guests.  On my way down I see my family in their seats.  Penelope smiles at me, the baby in her arms.  Percy is busy showing a small black book to Ron and Hermione sitting beside him.  Alicia, George, Angelina, Fred and Ned are on one isle.  Fred is holding Ned in his lap and distracting him with a piece of candy.  I just hope that isn't one of their products.  Lane might not appreciate it if his son comes back to him with green hair.  Bill and Fleur are sitting beside Mum and Dad on the next isle.  Fleur whispers something in Bill's ear as I pass, and I can only guess that it's a comment about my dress as Bill frowns slightly. 

I smile widely at Charlie who looks nervous and excited at the same time.  He looks me up and down and gives me a questioning look with a raise of his eyebrows before I take my spot.  I give him a slight shake of my head, which means I'll explain later.  I watch as the other bridesmaids make their way down the carpet and take their seats.  Everyone stands as Karen begins her walk down the isle.  I look at the faces of my family and friends and feel a slight pang.  There was a time when this was all I had ever wanted.  A wedding of my own…with Harry.  It seemed like everything had been so simple then.  Now, I don't know what I want.

I look for Harry over the sea of faces and wonder if he's feeling anything like this as well.  It's only a matter of seconds before I realize he's not there.  That's definitely odd.  Harry wouldn't miss Charlie's wedding unless there was something big going on.  I hope his absence doesn't have anything to do with Draco.  Well, whether he shows or not today, I still have to get to him by Monday.  I had almost forgotten why I was so angry with the green-eyed man over my panic over the dress.

I'm snapped out of my worries as the bridesmaid beside me trips on her skirt and has to take a step towards me to balance herself, knocking me slightly sideways and causing me to drop my bouquet.  

"I'm sorry," she whispers, blushing slightly as she rights herself.  I smile and try to bend down to get the bouquet, only to find that along with sighing, bending too is physically  impossible in the corset.  I only manage to bend two inches forward.  I look out over the crowd and see Fred and George grinning at me.  Mum is shaking her head slightly, and indicates with a discreet movement of her hand that I should leave it.  Colin suddenly appears in front of me and snaps off another unflattering picture.  I'm going to kill him later.

I can't see over the huge bow on my chest, so I feel around a bit with my shoe and then try to pull the bouquet towards me as best I can.

Meanwhile, Karen has taken her place beside Charlie and the priest has begun speaking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony.  If any man can show just cause why these two should not be lawfully joined together speak now or forever hold your peace."

There is a pause as the priest looks up momentarily to survey the guests.

Suddenly a child's voice echoes in the big church as he runs towards Charlie.  "DADDY!"

Ned wraps his arms around Charlie's leg and holds on for dear life.

Gwen is on her feet instantly and Mum soon follows.  There is a collective gasp of surprise that I take part in.  I'm sorry immediately for sucking in so much air so fast.  I have to grab on to the bridesmaid next to me as dizziness sweeps over me and I fight to regain my breath.  Now it's my turn to cause her to drop her bouquet.  Colin is snapping pictures of everyone like crazy.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lane chants as he steps forward and sweeps up Ned.  "I'm so sorry, it's not what it looks like.  He's mine."  He meets the disapproving look of Gwen.  "I swear."

"Daddy!" Ned says, happily burying his face in his father's neck.  

There is a soft sound of laughing a few feet away and I see Karen bending over because she's laughing so hard.  Charlie has an embarrassed grin on his face and soon finds his bride's laughter too infectious not to join in with.  It's only a matter of minutes before everyone is laughing except for Gwen who doesn't look happy at all and Angelina who is giving Fred a murderous look.

And myself, because right now I'm trying not to pass out.  

"Are you alright?" the bridesmaid beside me asks.

"Fine," I say, finally able to stand without her help.  

She gives me an uncertain look and bends down to get her bouquet.  

"While you're down there," I say, giving her my best smile.  "Could you hand me mine?"

* * * * *

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asks as we make our way to our table later at the reception.  "You look a bit peaked."

"It's this dress, I feel like I'm being squeezed out the top of it like a tube of toothpaste."

"You look it too," Colin says.  "Virginia, don't take this the wrong way, but you should have seriously considered leaving the country before wearing that."

"I knew you'd say that!" I say.  

"Then you also know that I've taken over a dozen pictures of you in this monstrosity and they're going to be used for blackmail."

"I didn't know that," I say, sitting down very carefully and slowly in my seat.  "But thanks for warning me."

"Oh no," Hermione says.  "Here comes Percy."  

She turns to me looking panicked.  "I'm sorry, Ginny, but if I have to see those baby pictures one more time I'm going to scream.  I hope you understand."

The next thing I know she's on her feet and walking away in a hurry.  Colin looks down at me and shrugs.  "Sorry, I have to take pictures…"

"Ginny!" An excitable Percy says pulling out the chair just occupied by Hermione.  "Have you seen Andrew's baby pictures?"

I look back at Colin, only to find he too has deserted me.

I didn't have a chance.  There was no way I would have been able to get away in time in this dress.  This turquoise disaster is going into the fireplace the minute I get home.   "No, Percy, I haven't…"

"This is his first yawn.  This is his first bath.  This is his first night at our house.  This is him and Penelope in the hospital.  This is his first cry.  This is…oh, wait…those are my fingers.  I was trying to get used to the camera…"

I nod as he flips through the small black book I saw him showing Ron and Hermione earlier.  It's full of pictures, which seem absolutely endless.  

"And this…this is his first diaper."

"Percy!  No one wants to see that."

"It's cute though, isn't it?" He asks smiling up at me.  "Look at how small it is."

"Not really," I say, no longer in the mood for being civil.  I can't breathe, I can't drink, I can't eat… I can't take this much longer…

"I knew you'd think so," he says, either ignoring or not hearing me.  "Oh, look, there's Bill.  I haven't shown him yet."  

Percy gets up and walks over to Bill.  A moment later Hermione and Ron float by the table.  I roll my eyes.  "He's gone to show Bill."

"Oh, thank Merlin," Hermione says taking her chair again.

"Did he show you the diaper?" Ron asks frowning down at his food.  "Disgusting."

"Say cheese," Colin says appearing in front of us.  "Oh, hello Ron.  I almost didn't recognize you with all your clothes on."

"Shove it, Creevey," Ron says, turning slightly red and looking away.  

"Actually, Colin," Hermione says looking slightly embarrassed.  "We were wondering if you could take some more pictures…"

"_You_ were wondering!"  Ron says quickly.  "And I told you, no more modeling half-naked for me."

"Ron," Hermione says, turning pink.  "I was talking about the engagement pictures."

"Oh, right," Ron says looking quickly at each of us in turn as his ears turn red.  He looks away from us and towards the door, desperate for a change of subject.  "Look, there's Harry."

I look in the direction that Ron has nodded in and do in fact see Harry looking his best.  He's just stepped inside the door and seems to be scanning the crowd.  He appears to be talking to someone, then looks over his shoulder and disappears out the door again.

Only to emerge again, this time pulling Draco with him.  It takes all my willpower not to suck in a breath of surprise.  I try to calm my racing heart by concentrating on my shallow breathing.

Hermione who was taking a sip of water, chokes on it.  "Is that Malfoy?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS MALFOY DOING HERE?"  Ron asks slamming his drink down on the table.

"It looks like he's here with Harry," Colin says, looking puzzled.  

"I'm sure there's a good explanation," Hermione says.

"Well, I'm going to find out," Ron says, getting to his feet.  Hermione hurries after him.

Colin gives an indigent snort beside me.  "Honestly, I wish you would have told me Harry was gay before I started going out with Gregory.  You know I've always fancied him."

"What?" I say.  "Harry's not gay!"

"Why else would he have brought Malfoy?  Especially looking like that."

"He's not gay, Colin," I say, finding it harder and harder to control my breathing.  "I went out with the man for two years.  I went out with both of them.  I think I'd know if they were gay, don't you?"

"Well, maybe you were the deciding…"

"Colin Creevey, if you finish that sentence I'm going to shove that camera up your…"

"Right, then," he says,  cutting me off as he gets to his feet abruptly.  "Well, I've got pictures to take.  See you around."

I get up slowly from my chair and start making my way towards Harry who is talking to Ron and Hermione in the corner.  I spot Malfoy sitting in a chair and looking like he's in absolute hell.  To my surprise, Percy takes a seat beside him and starts showing him the pictures.  

My mistake, _now_ he looks like he's really in hell.

Just as I almost get to Harry, he begins walking towards the front of the hall.  I follow him as quickly as I can.  Which isn't very fast at all.  He stops a moment and shares a word with the band.  I watch as they hand him a microphone.

"Harry," I pant, finally catching up to him.  "What the hell are you doing?  What is Malfoy doing here?"

Harry gives me an amused smile.  "Nice dress."

"Harry…"

"It's payback time," Harry says with a smile.  "Ginny, I just want you to promise me one thing."

"What?  What are you talking about?"

"Promise me you'll leave my broom out of this."

"What?"

Harry smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and raising the microphone up to his mouth.  

"Excuse me.  Can I have your attention please?"

I look as everyone looks towards us.  Draco pauses in taking a sip of a champagne glass to stare at us.

"Harry," I say under my breath, "what are you do—"

"I have an announcement to make.  And I couldn't think of a better place then here among our closest and dearest friends.  Ginny and I are getting married."

I let out a squeak of shock, that instantly makes me feel extremely dizzy and has black spots dancing in front of my eyes.  I grab onto Harry for support.

Then everything seems to happen at once.  

"I KNEW IT!" Mum says clapping her hands together in the corner.  "I knew you'd get back together!"

"Congratulations!" are shouted to us over the raising of glasses.

"Yeah, we've heard that one before," George shouts.

And then, Draco jumps up from his seat, looking pale with spilt champagne running down his shirt.  "WHAT?  You're bloody marrying Potter?"

"NO…I'M….NOT!" I pant, trying to regain my footing.  "I'm not…marrying anyone… ever… because of you…  I don't believe in love…anymore!"

"What?" Mum says, her face falling.  "So you aren't marrying Harry?"

"So you're not marrying Potter?" Draco echoes, looking utterly confused.

"Of course not," I say.  

Harry is beaming as if he's just pulled the best practical joke ever.  "I owed you that one, Malfoy."

"Harry," I say, hitting him in the shoulder and making him wince.  "What the bloody hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm leaving," Draco says, throwing his napkin down in his seat.  

"You're not going anywhere," Harry says.  "We made a deal."

Draco spins around to glare at him.  "The deal is off, Potter.  I'd rather go to Azkaban than risk the insanity here."

"A deal?" I ask, my eyes widening as Draco continues on his way towards the door.  "You blackmailed him into coming here with you?  Why?"

"Because," Harry says sighing.  "Because you still love him.  Look me in the eye and tell me you don't."

Draco stops on his way and turns to look at me.  Everyone is looking at me.

My shallow breathing is getting quicker.  I don't know how much more I can take of this.

"And Malfoy still loves you," Harry says, when I don't answer.  "Ginny, he gave up everything for you."

"Potter…" Draco says, a warning edge to his tone.

Harry looks up at him and shakes his head.  "Sod off, Malfoy.  You know it's true.  You gave up everything for her, she should know about it."

"What are you talking about?" I ask Harry.  "Have you gone mad?"

"No," Harry says.  "I haven't gone mad.  I've got more sense than the two of you.  I didn't know what it was going to take to get you two talking again, so I had to go to some drastic measures.  Before you throw away everything, you should hear both sides of the story."

"Harry…" I say looking out over the crowd of people who are staring at us.  I realize that we've become the entertainment of the evening.  "There's nothing to say," I whisper.

"Yes there is," he says taking my arm and pulling me towards Draco.    
"Potter, stop," Draco says.  "I don't know what delusions of grandeur you're under, but you're hardly someone who should be playing cupid.  So _you sod off, and forget the deal."_

Harry grabs Draco's arm and drags the both of us out of the Hall into the entrance way.

"Potter, if you don't let go of my arm right now I'm going to…"

Harry lets go of Draco's arm.  Draco straightens his suit, regarding both of us warily.

"Alright, Potter, you win.  You've embarrassed me in front of a hundred or so wedding guests.  Now you can just take me back to jail and come Monday I'll have  your job."

"I'm not taking you back to jail," Harry says frowning slightly.  "Look, I had to get the two of you together somehow.  I knew you weren't going to tell each other the truth unless someone made you."

"Wait," I say, yanking my arm free of Harry's grip.  "This was all some elaborate plan to get us talking?  Then why on earth did you say we were getting married just then?"

Harry blushes slightly.  "Well…I wanted him to know what it felt like," he says nodding in Malfoy's direction.  "He pulled the same crap on me at Christmas.  Speaking from experience, a declaration like that can make even the most cavalier person come out of the woodwork."

"If you're not taking me back into custody then I'm leaving," Draco says, his mouth set in a thin line.  "I don't have to be humiliated like this."

"Don't talk to me about humiliation," I say, spinning on him and feeling the world still spinning even after I've stopped.  "I wrote the book.  Believe me, whatever you're feeling isn't equal to the tiniest bit of humiliation at finding out that you've been duped by a married man."

"Duped?" Draco asks, frowning distractedly at me.  "Are you alright?" he asks studying me.  "You don't look that well."

"You try looking well in a teal dress four sizes too small!" I scream, seeing black spots dance in front of my eyes.

"Ginny," Harry says, putting a hand on my shoulder.  "Calm down!"

"Calm down?" I ask, looking from him to Draco.  I can't seem to catch my breath.  Damn this dress!.  "It's impossible to stay calm when you two are involved!  One of these days…" I pant, feeling everything begin to spin faster. "No…Today…I'm going to tell the both of you…to just…go to…"

I feel the world come crashing down on me as my feet fall out from underneath me.

"Hell," I manage to whisper before everything goes black.

* * * * * *

"Malfoy, I don't think you should…"

I can faintly hear the sound of fabric ripping and am aware of someone gently rolling me over so that I'm on my back.

"Shove it, Potter, this is all your fault!"

"Maybe I should get Molly or…"

"She's coming around."

I open my eyes to see both men leaning over me.    I take a deep breath of air and it makes me feel lightheaded.  

"What happened?" I ask, looking into concerned grey and green eyes.  

"You fainted," Draco says sternly.  "What made you think you could wear a dress like that?  I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner."

"Well…I…"

"Are you alright?" Harry asks.  "Do you need anything?  I'm terribly sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to get you that upset."

"It's fine, I…"

"Get her a drink," Draco says.  "Gin and tonic."

Harry nods, looking grateful for something to do.  "Right, one Gin Gin.  I'll be right back."

He get off his knees and runs back into the hall.  Draco looks down at me.  I try to sit up, but he gently pushes me down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I'm fine," I say a little annoyed.  "Really."

"No," he says frowning slightly.  "I had to do a severing charm on the back of your dress.  So unless you want the whole world to see your backside…I wouldn't."

I sigh and lay back down quickly.  I close my eyes.  "Gwen is going to kill me."

"You should be killing her.  Honestly, Virginia, why would you put yourself through that for a wedding?"

I open my eyes and meet his eyes.  "Weddings are important to us Weasleys.  Unlike some other people."

He looks away from me.  "Right, cheap shot."

"I'm a Weasley, sometimes all we can afford are the cheap ones."

"I thought you might have gotten that out of your system with the resignation letter."

"You weren't supposed to see that letter," I say quickly.  "I didn't mean to give it to you."

"But you meant what you wrote in it?" He asks, looking at me again.  

"I was angry," I say.  "And hurt."

"And now?"  

I sigh.  "I'm just hurt."

He says nothing, just looks down at his hands.  I stare up at the ceiling.

"Where the bloody hell is Potter with that drink?" he asks looking towards the door.

"Why are you living at the office?" I hear myself ask.

He looks at me startled.  "I'm not."

"Are you ever going to stop lying to me?  I saw Lexy." I cross my arms over my chest.  But considering I'm laying down it doesn't look very menacing.  

He sighs.  "It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere after what you've done to my dress."

"If I remember correctly you single handedly destroyed an entire outfit of mine as well, just consider this as us being even."

"Draco," I say staring up at him and pursing my lips together like McGonagall used to.  "Just tell me what happened."

"I lost the flat," he says.  "I don't have a penny to my name.  All I have is the _Weekly_."

"What?"  I say startled, sitting up.  "How?  Why?  What happened?"

He laughs softly.  "You've always been a reporter at heart.  Always asking the tough questions."

"That wasn't an answer," I say frowning at him.  "What happened?"

"You did," he says taking off his jacket.  "Here, put this on.  Maybe it will cover up most of the damage."

"Me?" I ask staring at him blankly.  I ignore the jacket being held out to me.

"Yes," he says with a sigh, lowering the jacket.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"Everything," Harry says from behind me.  He kneels beside us and hands me a Gin Gin.  "Malfoy here lost everything in the divorce."

"Potter, that's none of her concern," Draco snaps.

Harry raises an eyebrow at him.  "Isn't it?  Even when she was the cause of it?"

"Great," I say, as I set the Gin Gin down beside me.  "Now I'm a home wrecker."

"There has to be a home to destroy for you to be that," Draco says leveling a look at me.  "Ginny, none of this has anything to do with you.  Potter is off his rocker."

"Why are you so afraid that she'll know what you did?" Harry asks, standing up and  looking at Draco.  "Are you afraid you're going to look like a fool?"

Draco stands up, glaring at Harry.  "Potter, who asked you to get in the middle of all of this?"

"Stop!" I say standing up and getting between them.  

"I'm sick and tired of both of you.  Draco," I say turning my back on Harry for a moment and poking him in the chest.  "If you have something to tell me, tell me now!"

"And you," I say turning to Harry.  "Stop playing these games!  You both need to grow up!  We're not sixteen anymore.  We're rational adults and we should be able to talk rationally without breaking out into a fist fight or shouting match.  DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  I yell at both of them.

"Umm…Ginny…"  Harry says smiling slightly.  "You might want to put on…"

"…the jacket," Draco finishes holding it out to me.

I grab it and yank it on, feeling my cheeks redden somewhat.  "Oh, come on!" I say irritably to both of them.  "It's nothing you two haven't seen before!"

Harry coughs uncomfortably and Draco shifts his weight slightly.  

"So what's this all about?" I ask, crossing my arms.  I stare hard at both of them.

Harry looks at Draco from the corner of his eye, but Draco doesn't move to say anything.  Harry sighs.  "Ginny, I know you're cross with Draco, and rightly so.  He was dishonest and conniving and…"

"Potter…"

"Wait your turn, Malfoy," I say crossly.  I look at Harry to continue.

"And I never thought I'd say this, but he deserves a second chance.  He loves you, despite the past.  At first, I just wanted to get back at him for what he did to you.  But the more I looked into things the more I found out that he's not as bad as you'd expect from a Malfoy.  He really has changed."

I frown slightly.  Has hell frozen over?  Because if I didn't know better I'd think that Harry was close to singing Draco's praises.  I look over at Draco, but find that he too is staring at Harry as if he's grown a second head.

"From all I've managed to gather Malfoy returned to England when he found his wife with another man."

"How the hell do you know that?"  Draco asks, looking slightly pale.

"I have my sources," Harry says regarding him closely.  "Despite what you believe, my job does involve more than sharpening pencils."  After a moment where Draco says nothing he goes back to narrating.  "That was six months ago, when his company acquired the Witch Weekly.  At first he refused to grant his wife a divorce, as she was keen on marrying the married man she was having the affair with.  However, when the married man refused to leave his wife she tried to reconcile things between Malfoy and her."  Harry looks over at Draco who is still staring at him in shock.  "But by that time it was too late."

Harry meets my eyes.  "He was already in love with someone else."

I pull Draco's jacket tighter around me.

The door from the Great Hall swings open and Percy sticks his head out of the door.

"Harry!  There you are, I've been looking all over for you.  Have you seen my pictures of Andrew?"

"Well…I…no?" Harry  says looking confused.

Percy smiles widely and rushes forward with his small black book.

"Weasley, keep that book away from me," Draco says snapping out of his open mouthed shock and moving away from Percy and towards me. "I'm warning you, if you show me that picture of that bloody diaper one more time I'm going to incinerate that book of yours."

"Percy, we were kind of having a moment…" I say giving him a I-hope-you-understand look.

"Oh," Percy says frowning slightly.  "Right.  Sorry to intrude."

He turns and walks back towards the door, his shoulders bent in a pathetic display of defeat.

I turn and look at the two men in front of me.  I open my mouth, only to hear the door open again.  I turn and once again see Percy peeking out of it.

"Ginny, did I show you the pictures in my wallet?  Most of them are doubles but some…"

"Percy, I'm coming," Harry says with a shake of his head.  "You can show me, alright?"

Percy's eyes light up.  Harry looks back at Draco and me, "I think I've said everything I can say anyway."

I watch as they disappear through the doors and then turn back to Draco.

"Is that true?" I ask Draco.  "What he said?"

"God, I hope not," Draco says.  "That little boy is going to go blind with all the bloody pictures he's taken of him.  Not to mention the torture it inflicts on others…"

"I mean about your wife," I say.  "Did she cheat on you?"

"Yes," he says looking away from me.  "Not really something I like to brag about."

"But she wanted to get back together."

He looks up at me.  "And I told her I didn't love her anymore.  Just when I was ready to give her the divorce she wasn't ready to give me one."

"That's why you made those trips to New York?"

"I was trying to get her to agree to the divorce.  She didn't take my rejection well though, she demanded that I hand over everything.  And I wasn't about to give in like that.  I'd built myself up for ten years, scraping and saving and finally getting a fortune back together.  I'd worked too hard to just give it all up.  I tried to talk her down.  I didn't want to tell her about you, I knew she'd complicate things."

"So it was me or your money?" I ask, fitting the pieces of the puzzles together.  

"You could put it that way," he says softly.  

"But you did give it up, didn't you?  You divorced her?"

"I paid the less expensive price.  When you left that night I realized that there was no expense great enough that warranted you walking out of my life.  I thought maybe I could apologize, I thought maybe I could get you to understand.  But by that time it was too late.  I had waited to long.  In one night I lost everything."

I blink, trying to fight back the tickling behind my eyes that means I'm tearing up.  

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper.

"Because," he says sighing.  "I was a fool.  I'd messed up so badly, I didn't think you'd ever trust me again.  And your resignation letter pretty much crushed any hopes I had of getting back together.  There's nothing like hate mail to express one's hate."

I sniff as a tear slides down my cheek.  He reaches out and brushes it away.

"That night," I say, "when you came to my flat…you didn't even stay.  You didn't even try to stay and make me understand."

"I wanted to," he whispers stepping toward me.  "But I couldn't see you cry.  Not because of me.  It hurt too much."

I close my eyes and feel too more tears slide down.  I open my eyes and reach out, grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards me.

"I'm tired of crying over you," I say closing the distance between us and kissing him on the mouth.  I can feel myself melting into his kiss the way I used to.  He pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me and sending shivers down my spine as his fingers travel under his jacket and touch my exposed back.  I run my fingers through his hair, as the warmth of his kiss sends tingles of excitement through my body.

I close my eyes, feeling more tears fall.  This is what I've been longing for the last six weeks.  This is what I've been missing.  His smell, his taste, his arms around me.  It feels like I've come home.  And the only thing I'm thinking at the moment is that I don't ever want to leave again.

I can faintly hear the door open again and the thin voice of Gwen travel over to us.

"Virginia, dear, it's time for the party pictures…Oh my!"

I break away from Draco's kiss and look over at her.

"I'll just be a minute, Gwen," I say smiling over at her.

"Yes…well…" she says looking a bit flustered.  "Do hurry, will you?  And for Merlin's sake, take off that jacket."

She turns around and hurries back inside looking as if her panties are all in a twist.

"I dare you to take off that jacket for the pictures," Draco says grinning at me.

I smile and kiss him on the lips again.

He looks at me for a long moment, he hasn't let go of me since the kiss.  "So does this mean you forgive me?"

"No.  That's going to take time," I say shaking my head.  "And it's going to cost you dearly."

"A company car?" he asks.

"Definitely," I say smiling.  "And no more secrets."

"No more," he says seriously.

"You don't have any other wives or children you should tell me about do you?  Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Well, there is that showgirl in Diagon Alley, but it's never been proven that the kid is mine."

I stare at him in shock.

"I'm kidding,' he says pinching me lightly.  "What about you?  Any rebound boyfriends or children I should know about."

"Excuse me, I don't rebound and I happen to hate children," I pause looking up at him nervously.  "Oh, there is one thing that you should know about."

"What?" he asks frowning slightly.  

"I sort of have a new pet," I say biting my lip.

"Oh?" he asks raising an eyebrow.  "Like a cat or fish or something."

"Actually," I say, "It's a puppy…named Draco."

"I see," he says frowning at me.  
"Well, I had to have something named Draco sleeping with me.  You're a tough habit to break."

He laughs and pulls me close to him.  "Well it seems like we have a lot of playing catch up to do."  He leans down and kisses me again making me go weak in the knees.  I actually find myself wondering if there are any deserted closets anywhere.  I mean, I'm half undressed anyway under this jacket…

"Draco, stop," I say breathlessly as I push him away trying to catch my breath and clear my head.  "We've got to get through this wedding first."

"Are you sure?  I mean, your dress is ruined and…"

"We can leave early," I say in a rush.

"Right, let's get it over with," he says taking my hand and leading me towards the doors.  "When you say early you mean ten minutes?"

"Thirty."

"Twenty."

"Twenty five."

"Deal," he says opening the door for me.  There is the sound of excited screaming and yells and suddenly I see a pink and white blur moving towards me through the open doorway.  My Quidditch instincts take over and I reach up and grab it.

I lower my hand to find Karen's bridal bouquet in my hand.  I stare down at it in shock as people rush forward to congratulate me.  

"Wow, that Karen's got an arm on her, hasn't she?" George says from the crowd.

"Looks like you're next," Ron says appearing beside me.  "Now you've just got to find a groom, since you've made it painfully clear you won't be marrying Harry."

"Oh, well, I don't plan on getting married for a long, long time," I say smiling at him.  I look over my shoulder at Draco who is still standing in the doorway smiling at back me.  "But something tells me that when the time comes, finding the groom won't be a problem."  I look back at Ron.  

"The real problem will be breaking it to mum."

* * * * *

**A/N:**  God, I'm about to cry as I write this.  I know, it's ridiculous for me to get this emotional about a fan fiction story, but you have to understand that this has been an active part of my life for the last year or so.  I love this story so much and it has been so much fun to write and plan out.  It's opened doors for me emotionally, mentally, and professionally.  I have grown along with this fic and it is something that I'm never going to regret doing.  Just a note of encouragement to other fan fiction writers.  Keep writing!  Before this I was notorious for starting things and never finishing.  You've just got to find the right story and _keep_ at it.  Believe me, your hard work will pay off in ways you've never imagined.

**_Special Thanks to _**_Becca_, who has approved every piece of this fic since I decided to share it with her early on in the process.  Thank you so much for all of your love and support and brutal honesty.  This fic is finished because you wouldn't let me give up on it.  Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  _Dani_, the only person besides myself that has read every single thing I've ever written.  Thank you so much for your squees and words of encouragement and for just being an awesome, awesome friend and source of inspiration.  _Priya_,  for seeing so much in this story and allowing me to fulfill another dream of mine.  Without you I'm not sure I ever would have picked back up on things last January.  You have done so much more for me than you will ever realize.  _Mantha__, _for giving me the 411 on the do's and don'ts of wearing a corset, I'd be clueless without you.  _Becky_,  for always lending me an ear, even when you think I'm going slightly insane.  And for always giving me great ideas, even though you'd rather be doing other things.  _Jess,_ thank you for letting me bombard you with tons of text to read and then demand an opinion on.  Also, thanks for providing more than a little inspiration for the end of this chapter.And last, but not least,  _LOLA__, _for being my first reviewer and sticking with me until the very end.  You have meant more to me than you know!  _MUAH_!

**Thank you everyone who took the time to review.**  I never imagined one of my stories would get this kind of overwhelming response.  I didn't give up on this story because the reviewers refused to let me.  I have cherished every single line of encouragement, comment of constructive criticism and will remember always each compliment.  Thank you so much for giving me faith in myself and in my writing.    
  
_Please write one last review,_ and I shall love you.  Write one last long review and I shall love you forever!  For those of you readers who have been with me this whole time and haven't reviewed, please do.  I'd like to hear from you.  You've played such a big part in everything it seems a shame not to know who you are or what you think about WIELBY.  If anyone would ever like to write me my address is booksmartbrilliance@msn.com.

_ShortySC22, _Happy Holidays to you as well!

_Shae__-Goddess, No!  You rock!  Thank you so much for all your encouragement!_

_Wizzabee__, Awww, Harry's not all that bad. _

_Sara Wackadoo_, Thank you for all of your reviews!

_Flavaoftheweek_, Thanks for sticking it out with me.  I'd still love to see that artwork if you ever get a chance.  If not, I understand.  

_Voicezwithin_, I'm so glad you love my story.  Thank you for your review!

_Dangerously in Love_, Thank you so much for your review.  I hope the Draconess in this chapter is enough to make up for the last. 

_RonWeasley1975_, Thank you so much for all your reviews.  They've meant a lot to me thorough the months you've been following the story.  I hope the ending met your expectations.

_Arafel2_, :D

_Organized Mess_, LOL, I think I'd prefer someone proposing to me in a less painful way, but it is kind of carelessly romantic, isn't it? 

_FemmeDraconis_, Thank you so much for your kind reviews!  I think they'll look back fondly on their engagement as well.  At least I hope so.

_Lola_, what can I say?  You've been with me since the beginning.  *mad schnoogles*

_Fieryazn1124_, well, this is the last chapter to be added, thank you so much for reviewing.

_Carrotorpedo_, you got lucky,  I updated sooner than usual 

_Aly_, thank you so much for your words of encouragement

_Catelina_, Thank you for your compliments!  I hope you enjoyed the next and final step in the saga

_Irislove_, I hope that you are satisfied by this ending.  D/G forever!

_Astryd_nyx, Thank you so much for your lovely review.  It left me absolutely speechless.  It's people like you that make people like me want to be better writers.  If you ever want to chat or anything feel free to email me._

_Malfoyelf_, Turn from Draco?  Never!

_PottyforPotter_, Yeah, I couldn't help but go for a little cheese in the last chapter.  You know how I love my Ron and Hermione :D  Hope all is well with you and hopefully I'll be able to catch you online some point during the break!


End file.
